Kidnapped My Heart
by forgive-forget-princess
Summary: (AU) Rima, Amu, Utau and Yaya think that with a new start anything is possible; soon they realize just how right they were. Now, while trying to surpass headaches and heartaches each girl seeks her forgotten past while struggling to make a new future! (Rimahiko, Tadamuto, Kutau, Kaiya)
1. Anew Begin

**Rima's POV**

While basking in the sun's warmth I waited. Usually, it was he who was early and, I was late. I guess today was different. He wasn't just any friend; he was my best friend. However, this may have been a blessing in disguise because thanks to his tardiness I was able to admire the beauty of my surroundings more so then I ever had. By now, I knew this place better than my own house to be honest. This truly was an utopia, at least in my opinion. A faint aroma of ripening fruits suddenly wafted through the air as I closed my eyes and exhaled.

Spring was a beautiful time of year; especially since we lived on a tropical island.

Typically, we played in open fields of lush and fresh grass. It was a place where flowers seemed to always be in bloom and where the sun seemed to in mere seconds. Where delicate white clouds surrounded the gentle sun and leave you in awe by it's simplicity. The clouds represented him and I was the sun. It reminded me how he always protected me, at this thought I began to giggle until I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see him.

"Rima," Nagihiko yelled while one of his hands were behind his back.

I began to pout, "Nagi, why are you so late?" As he stood in front of me catching his breath I only grew more impatient. He then faced me and asked, "Rima turn around and close your eyes I really want to see something, please."

I gave him a questioning look and responded slowly so my brain could process if I should oblige of not. I mean why would he want me to turn around with my eyes closed, "Al…right, but if this is a trick I'm not talking to you for a whole minute or maybe even 90 seconds!" I finished with a cheeky plastered on my face as I turned around.

I heard him chuckle as he placed something in my hair. Whatever it was, it was soft, as it rested upon my ear. I heard him let out a sigh of mixed suprise and relief, "Wow Rima, I knew it would look amazing on you."

I turned around to see him smiling. In my hair was an orangish yellow flower. It gave off an enchanting aroma; I took in the scent and then blushed at his comment as I thanked him.

Next thing I knew he reached his hand out. At first I didn't know what to do until he grabbed my own and opened his hand. "There. Now even when the flower dies, you'll still look as pretty as ever." It was a bracelet with a flower that resembled the one he had just given me.

I gave him my brightest smile as the pout on my face disappeared. That day I promised that I'd try to never take off my bracelet; ever.

Ever since I was young Nagi was my best friend, my most anticipated rival and the person I wanted to always be around. The only person I ever smiled for.

At the age of seven; even an hour apart felt like an eternity.

Every day we spent together was a dream. When we'd talk and just sit out in the fields saying nothing at all I just felt at peace. It was magical. I honestly felt that we could be best friends forever.

But see, that's the main word, "_could_ be best friends forever."

One day, after school, we entered the sixth grade and Nagi told me the worse news ever. We were in our favourite open field and the wind seemed to be blowing a bit more recklessly then normal.

The tension in the air was tight despite nothing being said. The atmosphere was just weird all in all. Nagi had an irritated look on his face, instead of his natural carefree, calm smile he usually had. I decided to break the tension. I could tell something was wrong. I was worried.

"Nagi, what's wrong?"

He didn't face me until I pushed him on by pestering him. I regretted even asking him after I saw his face. He turned around with a sad look.

"I'm going to school in Europe."

"What?" My features went from worry to anger in seconds.

"I'm sorry, Rima".

"How long have you known" I questioned. He didn't reply. "Well if you knew all this time why didn't you say something? Why'd you waste my time; giving me hope if you were going to leave me anyways?" I yelled not letting the tears forming to fall. I was too strong to let him see me cry. I don't even know why I was **this** upset, but I was.

"You won't miss me?" He asked sounding a little hurt, but he had no right to sound hurt. I had the right!

"No, I don't care what you do. I can always make new and better friends" I said looking away

As he reached his hand to touch me I slapped it away. "Rima, I—" I cut him off, I didn't want to hear anymore of this crap.

"Just shut up. I hope I never see you again."

With that I ran away. We never saw each other after that.

My heart broke in half that day; Fujisaki had taken it with him when he left. My dream finally came to an end that day; that I could have a happy ending anyways. But I'll never know if he loved me or if I loved him; all I know is that I needed him. I still wear his bracelet today. I thought if I wore it than someday I could see him again.

My alarm than rang.** Beep, beep BEEP!**

Waking me up from my dream of a flashback. I decided to ignore it; I did NOT want to wake up, not after that memory. I was just going to drown everything out, that was until, SLAP!

I mumbled through the pillow, "Yaya! Don't ever do that again." I then removed the pillow away from my face and pushed the snooze button on my alarm clock.

"Yaya! What are you doing in my room?" I asked losing control of my tone. Who wouldn't?

"But if Rima sleeps in we're all going to be late for school! Yaya wants everyone to get ready now, because we don't have uniforms in high school. You have to pick an outfit now. Yaya is sorry for coming in Rima's room though." She finished with a sad look. Pouting and tears forming (I could tell they weren't all fake tears, but there were some fake ones at the beginning.)

I just sighed and put a smile on, "Alright Yaya, I'm up, see, let me get dressed and we can go. Alright, just please stop crying." Yaya just gave a thumbs up and ran downstairs with a grin, yelling, "Amu are you up yet!" I started laughing to myself, I guess Yaya is waking up everyone right now. Poor Amu.

I pulled the currents apart so I could see what outfit to where. California was very different from the Tropics. How my life had changed. I looked at the picture on my night table and greeted my parents. Hi Mama, hi Papa. I'm still missing you everyday. I sighed as I put the picture frame down. See, after my parents accidents I moved out and met my friends whom I now live with; just us girls. We live in a condo near the beach and I have to be honest I love it here! It a huge place to live just us four girls.

I have a decent room with a nice even yellow coating of paint; I find it refreshing. I don't share my room of course. My bed is queen sized; despite my petite stature.

That girl who is always full in spirit, she's Yaya. She loves anything cute; she's two years younger than me. Her orange hair is always in pigtails and matched well with her baby personality. Her brown puppy dog eyes are a killer to everyone but Amu has taught me to build immunity to it. Although sometimes we pretend to be affected by her puppy dog eyes to make her happy.

Of course, there is my best friend Amu. She has pink hair, yellow eyes and her style is always changing from peppy to gothic, but she is totally perfect in every way. She's Miss too Cool and Spicy but that's just her demeanour; I too have the same vibe. Amu and I are in the same grade. Amu is great when it comes to sports but could use some tips in the brains department, haha.

Then there is Utau, she is a teen pop sensation, at least in Tokyo. She has lighter blond hair than me and her pigtails are much longer than Yaya's. She has a high maintenance personality, but she doesn't look cute like us girls, but she is beautiful. Her eyes have a dangerous feel which helps with her image. Her eyes are a mysterious purple and she is a grade ahead of Amu and me.

Finally, there is me. I used to live in the Tropical Islands until I moved to Tokyo. My parents died in a car accident, while I was in attending middle school. I was left with all the money my family had (which was a lot because they were workaholics) and I decided to move. My friends didn't want it to be goodbye so we moved together. Everyone's parents agreed and everyone had money (Utau was allowed to do anything, I mean she's a teen pop sensation! She does have her own money, she's rich! No one argues with her.) I'm shorter than all my friends and I'm the cutest girl out of us all. I hate being called cute by anyway except my friends. My long gold hair curls naturally and my eyes are a sweet honey yellow. Most guys fall for my looks and I admit we all have slender bodies, even Yaya and sh sweets!

Ahhh! Picking outfits are harder then it looks! What a waste of time. Hmmmm, maybe I'll just ask Amu. "Amu, what do I wear on the first day of high school?" I never had this problem with uniforms in Tokyo =_=

"Rima, just do what we're all doing, white tank top, sunglasses, loose bag and a skirt that's your favourite colour," she smiled at me, her smiles we're real never fake, unless she's hiding something.

I nodded and than left. In California, it's so hot all the time so it made sense to wear a tank top and skirt. Yellow was my colour so I wore a white tank top with a yellow skirt and tied my hair in a high ponytail with curls and bangs framing my face.

When I walked down to get breakfast and saw everyone I had to admit we looked good. My ponytail swayed as I walked down the stairs and it was refreshing to feel the breeze. I smiled and waved to everyone saying, "Morning."

"Rima, you look cute." Utau commented.

"Rima, always looks cute," Yaya argued and Amu gave me a thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes at them, "Look who's talking. You girls look better."

Amu then argued, "No we all look great and the same outfit idea was good. But don't forget your sunglasses Rima, or you'll seriously go blind with the raging sun outside."

I grabbed my loose bag with my cell phone, binders and pencil case, put my sunglasses on the top of my head and popped a piece of toast in my mouth before we all hit the door.

Utau grabbed her car keys and motioned for us to move faster. She had her license (no one would argue with her) and a black convertible. We looked so hot, I mean c'mon, look at us. We put on our black sunglasses before we entered the car because of the sun. Before Utau started to drive, I noticed something.

"Looks like people are moving into the condo next door." I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, I heard some new teens, this is going to be a fun school year," Amu smiled

"Yaya, just hopes that they like to party and like sweets!" Yaya sang merrily

"Pay attention girls. Its time to get to our new school and meet new people, so smile, be yourself and lets show California how Tokyo does things." Utau winked.

We nodded annoyed, Utau's our friend but she's starting to sound like a parent. I clutched the bracelet I always wore. I never told my friends about my past on the tropical islands, because: I didn't want them to get upset and what past is past right? I'm at a new place with a new start so anything is possible.

Yaya's voice pulled me out of thought, "Utau," she whined, "if we don't get to school in 5 minutes we'll be late." Yaya said panicked.

"Don't worry Yaya, I can get us there in less than 3 minutes." Utau put on a smirk.

The funny thing is we all believed her, we buckled ourselves in and Yaya, Amu and I held each other's hand tightly. As Amu spoke with one eye closed, "Hit it, Utau!" Amu finished with a laugh as we all giggled.

"You got it." Utau than started driving and we all felt freedom rush through our veins. I'm glad we chose sunglasses; the wind is a bigger problem than the sun now. We were still giggling as Utau was smirking as she drove. Geez, we were definitely getting a speeding ticket today...

I'm 16 years old now

Amu is 16 years old

Yaya is 14 years old

Utau is 17 years old and we all attend the same high school.

"Four Season's high, here we come." Utau laughed we all just sweat dropped and smiled.

**Revised edition~ June 13th 2013 :) I'll be revising the other chapters too, all in good time. WARNING: plot might change too as a result xP**


	2. What Boys Want

**Rima's POV**

The tires of Utau's convertible burned against the asphalt; causing us cringe. As Utau took her shades off with a victorious grin. Although Utau may look like an angel, she is definitely not. This little devil is all I think as I staggered out of the convertible.

No longer was the wind a problem, but the sun. For some reason I blame the sun for making Yaya extra energetic, but she's always like this.

"Told you I'd get us here in less than three minutes," we just nervously nodded as Utau headed to the trunk.

Yaya then started whispering as Amu and I crowded her, "Should Yaya tell Utau that it took her three minutes and 48 seconds to get here?"

Amu and I just shushed her, when Utau came back with our bags she looked at Yaya and asked, "Why are you guys whispering?" We faced Yaya nervously and saw the look in her eyes. Without hesitation Amu quickly covered her mouth, knowing she'd spill the beans. Utau just looked at us like we were crazy; as I put my hands up in protest.

We all just laughed hoping to change the subject. Utau raised her eyebrows, but then gave up. She then threw Amu, Yaya and me our bags; however, with my poor dexterity it was a problem. "Ouch! Utau, be more gentle" I argued. Utau rolled her eyes; such a diva. Abruptly though my cell started ringing. I pulled it out, expecting it to be a call, when I realized it was an alarm going off. When I flipped my cell open I saw the time my eyes flared. I was ready to kill; most likely Yaya.

"Yaya, it's only 7:00 am! School doesn't begin for another half hour, why'd you tell everyone we were late!" I shrieked, I was freaking angry! Utau was driving so fast I could have had a heart attack any second during the ride and more importantly I could have slept in. She must have messed with everyone's alarm clocks too.

"7:00 am?" Amu and Utau shrieked in sync. We all glared at Yaya and surrounded her tapping our heels. Yaya tried to laugh it off, but I'm sure she could tell we weren't going to let her off the hook. Our glares were making her uncomfortable and if looks could kill she'd be dead.

That's when Yaya started pouting and panicking, "Yaya's sorry! Yaya just didn't want to be late on her first day of school with Amu, Rima and Utau. Yaya is really sorry for waking Amu and Rima up and Yaya is sorry she panicked Utau." I looked at Amu, Amu looked at Utau and Utau looked at me and all we could do was sigh.

"Fine, we forgive you." I said in a relieved voice, along with Utau and Amu nodding.

"I actually thought it was fun racing to school, the wind through my hair," Utau began.

"Yeah, at least now I can tell my mom and dad I wasn't late for the first day of school. They'll be impressed. I can tell them I'm more responsible since living with you guys. Thanks to Yaya." Amu continued

"Well all that matters is that we're together." I said while Yaya started fist pumping. We all kinda sweat dropped at her reaction.

Yaya smiled, "Let's go and see our homerooms' maybe we'll be in the same class." She then started running, but she waited by the stairs for us.

"How can we be in the same class? We aren't all in the same grade?" I asked Amu. She was no help. All she did was shrug and continue walking. Utau then dragged me in, and with a devilish grin plastered on her face I felt compelled to ask. "Ok, what did you do Utau?" She looked at me with her grin still present and said, "Hey when you're the biggest sensation in Tokyo and Japan, people in California beg you to come to their school. One of my rules to the principal was that we get into the same homeroom."

She winked at me and spoke in a hushed tone, "Just don't tell Yaya I have this power, or else we'll be having candy, cake and sweets everyday for lunch." I held out my pinky and we pinky swore. "Gladly," I agreed.

Amu sighed, a loud sigh; telling Utau and I to stop whispering and to start moving so Yaya would stop screaming, "Hurry!" But we looked at each other and started laughing. It's true, Yaya was embarrassing.

This is just a regular day with us girls and the sad part is, its just another regular day with Yaya. We walked slowly taking our time, to punish Yaya for lying. By the time we got to the door, Yaya pretended to be asleep. Ha, and I thought Utau was the diva.

Utau nudged me and I nudged Amu to look, "I guess we'll just have to go in without Yaya," and in an instant Yaya shot up jumping around like there was no tomorrow. "No, no, no Utau isn't being very nice to Yaya." As Yaya pouted, we all laughed. It was a happy day of bonding for us, then we got a bit serious. Amu looked at us with a determined expression and we nodded to her in approval as she swung the doors open.

When we walked in some people were already there, mostly boys, to be accurate all of them were boys. (I'm guessing most girls are already in class?) The boys were staring at us, whispering, perhaps they were waiting for Utau? Regardless though, we we're used to it. With the light radiating from outside, we almost seemed to shine. We all giggled at each other as we walked in, this was ridiculous. We didn't imagine this, but it's not our fault the sun is making us shine.

I heard mumbling like, "Check out the new girls," and "Whoa she's a cutie," "No way she's cuter," and even things like "That girl is so going to be going out with me." At the last comment we all broke out in laughs. It was unbearable to keep a serious face with these fan boys. We all teared up, but regained composure shortly after.

Amu was the first to notice, "Hey guys look we're all in the same homeroom, English." Utau just gave me an "I told you so," smirk and I rolled my eyes, hiding a smile, but I couldn't be helped.

I smiled, English is better than Math. At least we're in the same homeroom.

Utau then grabbed my hand and like in a chain reaction I grabbed Yaya's hand who grabbed Amu's hand while Utau led us to class.

Once we got there, our teacher told us to take our seats while the rest of the class entered. The desks were in pairs so naturally we sat together, in twos, and started talking. Until our teacher, _rudely _told us to stop talking and start reading. As an idea seemed to form, Utau began to gleam and she whipped out her cell while all the while still pretending to read. As she started texting everyone, we followed her suit. Pretending to read, we could have gotten in trouble but we girls can text like magic, not even looking at the keyboard; and hey, we've never been caught before.

"_Rima, can you believe this guy told us not to talk? I mean it's the first day T^T"-U_

"_I know right, this guy has issues. Hey Amu, what do you think about this school =P"-R_

"_I don't know, but its nice that we got the some attention, I just wish we had some cute or hot guys here =.="-A_

I sweat dropped at that comment, but Yaya seemed distracted.

"_Oh, Oh! Amu, Utau, Rima! Yaya just spotted some guys and they look our type…lets see! They're right in front of Amu so if Amu could slowly turn her head she'd be able to see XDD"-Y_

I looked up from my "book" to see Amu looking up slowly and then whip her head back like crazy, blushing.

"_OMG, O/O Yaya is right! There are about five cute/hot guys that just finished talking to the teacher and they're coming our way! Alert! Put away your cell."-A_

We then put our cells away, with grace, like it was no problem and we thought we were in the clear until we felt the someone's presence hovering around. We cautiously turned around to face them.

The first one to speak was a boy with a cap on, I have to admit he was kind of cute if your into sporty guys. He looked sporty anyways and I could definitely tell he was keeping his eye on Utau. "Are you girls new around here, because I think I'd remember you." He said with a grin; we would have answered, except his attention seemed to be on Utau the whole time and she didn't want to seem eager so she just nodded.

He's not the shy type, that much I can tell you.

His grin seemed to widened as he responded, "Can I introduce my friends to you girls?" Utau still giving off her cool vibe said, "Whatever" and looked away avoiding eye contact. The same boy continued to talking.

My name is Kukai and I'm 17 (**In my story I chose the ages so whatever XD**)

He then pointed to this blond guy, who seemed was surprisingly pretty. In fact, he could have been my brother. I saw Amu and the pretty boy blush at the same time. He stammered, "Hi I'm Tadase, I am 16." Yet, he still seems pretty gay to me, but Amu seems to have no problem with him.

Kukai then pushed him out of the way to bring out the next guy, his hair was green and he looked smart with his glasses on, he was firm, "Kairi and I'm 14" but for some reason Yaya felt compelled to smile and say, "Yaya!" As a response he blushed.

The next guy sure was tall, but maybe I'm just short. He then spoke, trying to sound cool, "Ikuto, I'm 18" he caught Amu's eye and he winked at her, she blushed even more than the last time with Tadase. I could see from the conner of my eye Tadase was giving a death glare at Ikuto, but Ikuto just ignored it.

Yaya, Utau and I stifled a laugh and Amu looked away stubbornly puffing her cheeks. We couldn't take it much longer as we broke out in laughs.

Kukai was chuckling a bit too as he brought out the next guy, but we were still laughing so my eyes were tearing up and I couldn't see the boy. My initial reaction changed when I heard him say, "….Nagihiko. 16." My eyes shot up and we made eye contact for a couple of seconds. My eyes got larger as I saw him again.

I looked away quickly, not wanting to make eye contact. Could it be him? He looked the same. Long purple hair and eyes a darker shade of honey. My heart was going wild, but I controlled myself not to blush, mostly because I wasn't sure if it was him. What were the odds he it was him? Shouldn't he be in Europe? I then reassured myself that It couldn't be him, then again, how many Nagihiko are there out her in California?

I felt his eyes burning through me, but I refused to turn around. I heard him let out a sigh and I felt a wave of relief. That was until Kukai asked us, more like asked Utau, for an introduction.

"Now would it trouble you to introduce your friends to us?" Kukai asked winking with a thumbs up.

Utau looked at Amu this time who looked at me and I looked at Yaya somehow it felt like we could read each other's mind. We all thought the same question at the same time.

We were reading each other's eyes and I could tell they were thinking the same thing as me, my cell phone than vibrated as I got a text from Utau to everyone:

"_Should We Tell Them?"-U_


	3. On The Same Page

**Rima's POV**

We were reading each other's eyes and now we were reading each other's text.

"_Yaya thinks Kukai likes Utau :DDDD"-Y_

"_Yaya! Now is not the time! Besides he looks like a player…and what am I saying? D:-"U_

"_Don't be like that Utau, besides Amu's in love too! XD"-Y_

"_No Yaya! T^T Anyways I think they'll find out sooner or later and it's just our names, so lets get it over with. Right Rima? :D"-A_

"_Yeah it doesn't matter. I mean they are just guys and Amu's got a thing for one or two of them :)"-R_

"_Thanks Rima =.="-A_

Kukai was still looking at Utau his eyes were soft, but there was a playful smirk forming on his lips. His reddish brown hair wasn't brushed like the others, but that's partly what gave him his player look.

Utau sighed, putting her hands down forcefully on the table; "If I _don't_ introduce you to my friends you boys _won't_ go away right?"

They all nodded their heads hands crossed above their chests. While Ikuto yawned.

Utau sighed again, "Fine. Which girl catches your eye and who should I introduce first?" She said faking excitement.

"It'd be rude of you not to introduce yourself first." Kukai smirked

Utau glared at him, he was pushing her nerves, "I'm Utau and I'm 17," she looked away and was now facing Amu.

Utau's eyes motioned Amu to speak. Amu stood up, hands crossed above her chest

"Amu (pointing towards herself), I'm 16." Her cool side taking over

Utau than motioned for Yaya to stand and Yaya didn't have a problem. She ran over and shook everyone's hand as they all sweat dropped. "Yaya is Yaya and Yaya is 14."

Finally, Utau motioned for me to follow in suit. I stood with my eyes closed,

"Rima, and I'm 16." I said in my soft tone I than crossed my arms like the others, (not including Yaya.) our attitudes were showing.

The boys smiled and Kukai tried to say something when the teacher interrupted telling him to stop 'flirting' and find a table. It took a lot of restrain for us not to laugh at the thought of the boy's failed attempt of 'flirting'.

"Not another distraction, understand boys?" The teacher pestered raising his eyebrow waiting for a reply.

Tadase and Kairi nodded their heads firmly, Ikuto shrugged and than looked away, Nagihiko smiled innocently and Kukai gave a thumbs up saying, "ok," with Nagihiko.

We had to admit the boys played that out…cutely.

"Alright, welcome to Four Season's High. For your first assignment you will write an essay about paradise, a complete utopia, in partners." I looked over at Yaya and Yaya smiled back at me. Than Utau and Amu did the same. This would be a fun assignment, as long as we stuck together and did the assignment together.

That's when we heard laughing and found Kukai and Nagihiko. Whereas next to them was Tadase and Kairi staring at a sleeping Ikuto. I swear to God I saw a gleam in our teacher's eye and a smirk play on his face. Creepy!

"I think I have a solution to your problems boys! I'm splitting you up." He then looked over at us girls and we laughed nervously trying not to make eye contact, but it didn't really help.

"Utau meet Kukai,"

"Amu meet Tadase,"

"Yaya meet Kairi,"

"Rima meet Nagihiko,"

The teacher than turned around and found Ikuto still sleeping, he slapped the desk (hard) and Ikuto slowly woke up rubbing his eye, like a cat that had just woken up from a nap.

He looked at Utau who was glaring at Kukai then to Amu and Tadase who were just blushing. He then looked at Yaya smiling at Kairi as Kairi had his eyes closed looking composed. He then faced Nagihiko and Me. I had a playful pout on while Nagihiko had a nervous smile on. I'm almost 100% sure the teacher was trying to find the happiest group to add Ikuto in. A devilish grin was still plastered on his face.

"IKUTO meet Amu and Tadase," Amu looked up at Ikuto and her blush got deeper as Tadase was just surprised. (Jealous even) Ikuto didn't seem to mind, he made his way over to Amu and once he sat down he hugged her, causing her face to light up.

I looked at the groups. Yeah our teacher is insane, and this whole freaking school must be insane! How could these teams write a good essay before class ended? I would have complained but the teacher was too busy writing our timetables and frankly I didn't want to get on his bad side. He's creepy!

Soon Nagihiko's voice pulled me out of thought. He was trying to make conversation, "Rima where'd you live before California?" No reply from me.

"Um, have you ever been to somewhere peaceful,"

No reply (I'm to busy pouting)

"Well, I've been somewhere I think we could write about. Imagine a place where flowers are in full bloom almost all the time. The scent of different tropical flowers filling the air with the help of the wind. Now imagine sitting in an open field of grass, with no adults or anyone, just a best friend. Think of how sweet the air must have tasted, can you imagine it?" He asked curious and eagerly.

"You mean a place on a tropical island, isolated from traffic and pollution. A place where the sun is always shinning and the white clouds grace the sun every morning and disappear every afternoon. A hideout where at night the moon is bright and stars even brighter? You mean a place where grass is full and pure green and the wind is always rushing? A place to forget all worries and to hideout?" I didn't know what came over me; I guess I wanted to know if this guy was who I thought he was.

Sure enough by his answer, he was.

At first he looked at me surprised, "Wow Rima, I think you described it better than I did. You imagined it perfectly. That place was a very special place to me and I hope the memory never fades." He spoke in a sad tone and his eyes even sadder. I needed to get him to pay attention so we could finish the essay and I didn't really know if I wanted him to think about our past that much.

"Um, do you want me to write or you?"

He looked at me and smiled warmly, "I think you should write it, you make it sound better and your very descriptive. I'll re-read it and check it over afterwards."

While I wrote the essay I couldn't help but smile as I wrote it, great memories flooded through my mind. I couldn't help but notice as I started writing Nagihiko watching over me with gentle eyes. Maybe our teacher wasn't as insane as I thought, just maybe.

I looked over at Utau; I wonder how things are going over there.

**Utau POV**

I had this assignment locked up; I'd work with Amu and have some laughs, while Rima would be giggling about Yaya's creative imagination. But along the way some teacher decided to pair me up with Kukai, and all I can do now is glare.

"Alright Utau, tell me about your favourite place."

"That'd be Tokyo."

"Yeah, I think so too. Tokyo is by far the best because of all the ramen shops."

"Ha! You think you know ramen? You can't handle anything."

He raised an eyebrow, "Was that a challenge?" now smirking

"You bet! First you write the essay and than I'll show you up."

"Here I'll write half and you write half, deal?"

I sighed, "Fine." Along the writing process I started daydreaming.

I looked over at Kukai and he was writing like crazy, I couldn't help but stifle a giggle seeing him thinking so hard. He looked over at me for a second wondering what I was laughing at. When he noticed I was trying not to laugh at him he gave a light knock on my head with his fist.

"Here's a good luck charm of mine. Maybe with some luck you'll actually be able to write something decent."

"Maybe." I replied slowly, blushing a tint, but I'm sure he didn't notice. He then got back to writing.

I started writing too so I wouldn't fail the assignment, when Amu's laughter caught my attention. It sounded so childish, I wonder what's going on? I then started writing about all kinds of ramen types and I couldn't help but smile. I guess Kukai's not that bad after all.

**Amu's POV**

At first believe me it was a total nightmare! Tadase and Ikuto we're arguing and I had to push them apart. Ikuto acted like he was offended and fell asleep.

It was awkwardly silent between Tadase and me while Ikuto just slept. zzZZZzzz…

Me eyes made their way towards Ikuto, for some reason he seemed too peaceful.

I felt compelled to slap him, so I tried. As I was about to slap him awake, he caught my hand. For a belief second my eye's met his and I melted. I wanted to continue looking at those eyes the whole day when Tadase interrupted.

"Leave Amu alone!"

When Ikuto shrugged and let go of my hand I couldn't help but blush, but that was because of Tadase's comment.

We then started brainstorming ideas of what we could write about. When we got stuck Ikuto recommended we write about an amusement park. Tadase looked at me and I nodded.

"That'll be a great idea! It'll be fun and exciting."

Tadase laughed causing my heart to stop beating for a minute or two. (Not making me die or anything though!) He than held my hand as he started writing. Like a child and a mother. It made me feel all happy inside.

Everything was going so great until Ikuto decided to kill the mood.

He slipped my pencil out of my hands and placed it in his mouth like a cat. At first I didn't know how to react, but Tadase sure did.

"You thieving cat, what are you doing, don't you want to pass this class?" Tadase rambled.

Ikuto shrugged and had a playful smile on, "Is this another thing you want, prince? Well sometimes you can't always win," Ikuto than winked.

For some reason Tadase was enraged and was about to say something else until I burst out in a laughing fit. Both boys faced me. After processing my smile and laughter they gave me a warm smile and forgot about arguing.

"It's alright Tadase, I've got another pencil and beside this is the first time I've seen Ikuto actually being playful."

"Does Amu like cats?" Ikuto asked smirking, raising one eyebrow

If I wasn't laughing so much I swore I would have blushed. Eventually I calmed down, wiping my tears. "Whatever, lets get back to work."

Tadase held my hand and Ikuto was looking over my shoulder the whole time. He was so close I could feel his hot breath whenever he spoke.

I paused however in the middle of a sentence, causing Tadase to look up. "Is something wrong Amu?"

"Um not really its just that I haven't heard from Yaya in a while, usually she's so loud, its gets everyone's attention. I guess Kairi is rubbing off on her."

Tadase nodded, "Well Kairi is mature for his age." He said in a knowing voice.

"Enough talking", Ikuto than bumped Tadase and he held my hand while writing at a faster pace than Tadase. This feeling was different than what I felt with Tadase, but it was still a feeling.

Tadase just stood behind me with watchful eyes, smiling happily.

I couldn't help but wonder how Yaya was doing though.

**Yaya POV**

Here's how it went down. Yaya was going on and on about how duckies are the cutest animal ever, because they are. Yaya is cute too so of course Yaya likes duckies! Than Yaya went on and on about how Yaya liked cute things. Which led Yaya on and on talking about how cute Rima is. From there Yaya ended up talking about how cool Amu is. Afterwards Yaya started talking about how Utau is talented. This then led Yaya to talk about this one time when Yaya, Rima and Amu were playing speed and we all tied because our cards didn't work. Utau was at a concert. Amu was stuck with a Joker, Rima was stuck with a Queen and Yaya had Ace. Yaya was super happy though, because we ended happy. (If you haven't noticed Yaya is rambling :D)

Kairi was just watching as Yaya went on and on. Yaya than smiled at him causing him to blushed looking away.

"Well than I'm going to call you Ace since it makes you so happy."

Yaya than smiled, but than frowned, "Yaya is a much cuter name."

"What should Kairi and Yaya write about though?" Yaya asked sad

"How about we write about a lake in a park, where the sun shine and animals gather around, since you like duckies so much Yaya?" Kairi asked smiling.

"Ooohh! Kairi is so smart."

"Um thank you. Would you like to write Yaya?"

"Ok!"

Yaya than started writing really fast, but after about 20 minutes Yaya's hand started hurting so Yaya complained to Kairi.

"Kairi, Yaya's hand is tired." Yaya whined.

"It's alright Yaya, let me write," he suggested

But I wanted to write too! I shook my head violently, "No Yaya must write, because Yaya wants too."

Kairi smiled making me feel special and held my hand helping me write.

We than finished before everyone else and sat patiently. Soon Yaya fell asleep resting on Kairi and when Yaya woke up Kairi was blushing like Amu.

Yaya couldn't help but begin to giggle. As the bell rang Yaya ran up to the teacher to hand in her essay with the others and meet up with Rima, Utau and Amu.

**Teacher's POV**

There I set up the timetables so that the girls had the same class and the boys had all the same class. I didn't care how but as long as they got good grades I was happy. When the bell rang the teams came up and handed in there assignments.

I read title of Rima and Nagihiko essay and I was impressed already. "One day, One dream," it sounded like a paradise, a paradise that'd only exist in dreams. (Note to self "A+")

I shifted to Utau and Kukai and the first sentence caught my eye. "You haven't been a man until you've with standed the spiciest of Tokyo." (Note to self: Is that so. Hhhmm I've been to Tokyo so technically I'm a man XD "A")

I went over to Amu, Ikuto and Tadase and I read first sentence, "Get soothed by the swaying of a turning teacup." (Sounds pretty good, but I'm not really interested in teacups since I always break mine "A-")

Yaya than popped up and shoved her essay in my face, the title caught my eye right away, "Cute Ducks Equal Cute Girls" (Note to Self: Well if that's so, that I should buy a duck…this essay was very helpful "A++")

Theses groups did a better job than I would have thought. I than had a brilliant idea and smirk played on my face.

I quickly changed the timetables and handed it to the teens before they left my class.

**Third Person's POV**

"Wow, we all got an A on our assignments," Amu was so surprised.

"Naturally, but I admit writing with the Kukai wasn't as bad as I anticipated," Utau began.

"Yeah, I don't hate the guys now, but I don't love them," Rima continued

"Kairi and Yaya are going to be great friends!" Yaya exclaimed.

The boys than walked over.

"Did you girls get your timetable from the teacher yet?" Kukai asked the overly excited Yaya

"No! Let's go Rima!" Like a chemical reaction Yaya grabbed Rima's hand who grabbed Amu's hand who reacted by grabbing Utau's. Yaya leading to the teacher's desk.

When our teacher handed our timetables we all shrieked upset!  
"Yaya has NO CLASSES WITH RIMA OR UTAU OR AMU!" Yaya was obviously upset.

"None of us have the same timetable, Utau told Yaya, trying to calm her down."

Then out of nowhere Ikuto grabbed Amu's timetable and laughed upsetting Amu.

"What's so funny?" Amu glared

"Tadase and I have the exact same schedule."

"What?" Amu yelled

"Hey I have the same one as Utau." Kukai said surprised looking over Utau's shoulder

"What?" Utau screamed

"Rima and I have the exact same schedule too." Nagihiko sounded shocked looking over my shoulder

"What?" yelled glaring at his timetable

"Ok, can't you girls say anything more original? You're hurting my ears" Kukai asked annoyed but still smiling.

"Than I'm guessing the Ace has all the same classes as me." Kairi said composed

"Ace?" everyone asked

"That's Yaya! Yay Kairi and Yaya are together!" Yaya than threw her hands in the air happily, hugging Kairi.

Now I know there is something wrong with out teacher.

That's when Nagihiko pointed out, "He did our timetable based on our groups for the essay!"

Before we could ambush our teacher he was gone and next block was about to begin. On his desk read:

"English for the rest of the year will be with drama, this is now your free block, have fun! :D"

The year will be basically Rima and Nagihiko drama, Ikuto/Tadase and Amu drama, Utau and Kukai drama and Yaya and Kairi.

**All The Girls POV (thoughts)**

At least we only have to endure the boys at school. At home it's only going to be us girls and nothing else. We're best friends. At the end of this thought we was smiled. We looked at each other and knew we were thinking the same thing.

We had no choice but the leave with our "partner."

**Well how was that? Did you like? I'm usually writing sadder fanfiction's with a lot of drama so I don't know how this played out! Hehe, it's summer for me so I have time to update more, I just hope that where ever you are you can still review :D**

_I hope you guys actual read these replies because I take time to write them for you, well stick with me until the next chapter and everyone's life is going to change thanks to their partner ;)_

_Enjoy!_

**PiercingMelody-Yeah I finally got the guys involved in the story now, so everyone can fan girl scream now. Rima said a lot in my opinion. Although I'm the stubborn type so I wouldn't say anything. The sad thing is Nagihiko thinks Rima resembles his best friend from the tropical island, but isn't sure so he's ignoring his memory :O I love Kukai and Ikuto too, this is my first time adding the other characters :D I'm happy, of course Nagi is first for me too! XD**

**MahouGirl123-Yes I finally got them to meet and all the characters are getting involved with each other, isn't it interesting ^^ But Nagihiko can't really tell if Rima is his best friend so he's ignoring his gut feeling and memories D: **

**MeiXLi-God loves you as much as I do because Utau told their names :D ok well they introduced themselves but you get what I mean right? :D Nagihiko thinks Rima seems familiar but is ignoring is memories so he can't tell. He just thinks Rima resembles his best friend, but isn't her. X( I'll do my best =P**

**amutoluver1-Yup it has gotten interesting, what do you people think about the teacher, is he a teacher or cupid. Lol, yup I noticed you updated and let me say it was an awesome chapter, I was crying because you only wrote one chapter tho, I want more. Yes I am a spoiled princess! :D I'll working so you work too!**

**Skye-Chan-I'm giving you as much as I can for one chapter, I know you want more :D You people make me feel so special, thank you! Yes I love how everyone is friends to! Lol I see you quoted me, yes the boys have crashed the party and seeing from this chapter its only going to get better. I'm updating and thanks again!**

**Talia Windwalker-Wow thank you so much for the tips. I always have problems with comma's though. I never knew there was a difference in the 'than' and 'then' though so I thank you again. I'll keep writing to get better! Did I do an alright job writing this chapter? I tired your tips so I hope it worked. :D If you read this chapter, yes Rima seems familiar but he's not sure. Keep in touch and you'll find out sooner or later dramatically like I always write :O **

**amanda-tan-Sorry for not updating sooner, I wanted to take in and use Talia Windwalker's tips and change comma's and 'than' and 'then.' Yes Yaya makes the world go round XD with her happiness. The drama has begun and there is no turning back!**


	4. Moving Close

**Rima POV**

Just when I start to think our teacher is a little decent he messes everything up by messing with _my_ timetable. Worse of all this means I'm stuck with Nagihiko and now he has a greater chance of discovering who I am. This is so unfair! Usually teachers don't want boy/girl 'teams' but in this case our teacher was selfish and just wanted us to pass. Oh well, it looks like I've got no choice but to stick with Nagihiko now.

"Rima, where did you live before California?" Nagihiko asked with excitement looking at me

-silence-

"Well, do you have any siblings?" His excitement dying down

Not answering still –silence-

"Favourite colour?" He asked nervously

He can just give up, cause I'm not saying anything.

I heard him sigh, big time. A couple minutes later we reached the Art room. I entered first and Nagihiko followed by sitting next to me. Around the room were boys looking at me like I was a princess, whereas girls were doing the same for Nagihiko. However I refused to look at my fan boys and Nagihiko kept his eyes on me.

Our teacher then walked in but I didn't pay attention to her name, because I hated art and because I was no good at it. She told us to sketch something that had meaning to us. At first I was stuck, but than I calmed down thinking about myself. I drifted away looking out the windows and I saw the sun's purity. The whiteness of the clouds just made the sun look brighter. That's when it hit me.

I grabbed my sketchbook and started sketching, the clouds protecting the sun. Uncontrollably I smiled; I had no control what so ever over, my body refused to listen to me. Lately when I think about the tropical islands I can't help but smile. I'm losing control over my actions and that not good, especially since Nagihiko is catching on about me slowly.

When I was done I looked up and my smile was big. The teacher walked over and complimented me. She quickly scribed an 'A' and went to the next student. Maybe this class won't be so bad, I thought happily.

That's when I noticed Nagihiko sketching away. He noticed I was watching him and he became flustered as he stopped drawing. I glanced over at the finished product and it was amazing.

"Wow, Nagihiko, I never knew you could draw so well," I was surprised.

"Um, well thank you," He replied not knowing what to say I guess.

"How'd you think to sketch something like this," I asked still impressed.

"Well when I saw you sketching away I noticed a smile play on your face. As your picture got more and more developed so did your smile. This might sound crazy but you resemble someone I can't remember, but familiar all the same. (He then looked away from me and his eyes shifted to his masterpiece.) That's why I drew this flower; it was her favourite and mine too. He finished with a sad smile, making me feel guilty.

I quickly changed the topic, "It is a really amazing flower, Nagihiko," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, it sure was," he smiled looking at his drawing with gentle eyes. I couldn't help but watch helplessly.

The teacher came up to Nagihiko and scribed an' A+' and I admit he deserved it. For the rest of class we went outside it an open field and I sat by a tree. It made me feel at home. Nagihiko joined me, but neither of us wanted to ruin the moment by speaking so we just sat together, eyes closed taking in nature's beauty.

When the bell rang we were both startled. When I got up I smiled at him, before running off to meet Amu, Utau and Yaya at Amu's locker.

**Amu POV**

I had just finished Socials Studies and it was not fun. Our teacher gave us the longest lecture, but I promised myself I wouldn't fall asleep like a current cat I know.

If listening to that lecture didn't drive me asleep the movie after sure was. I started off sitting next to Tadase while watching the movie. It was a sad movie about Asia, but just as I thought I couldn't take it, Tadase held my hand. I looked up from our hands to see a smile played on his face.

My face lit up, but a wave of relief came over me when I remembered it was dark.

I was actually glad I was in the same class as Tadase because now I could spend time like this with him. I thought I was the luckiest person ever, but that's when reality kicked in. Tadase was called to the principal's office and when he slammed the door, Ikuto woke up.

Without the warmth of Tadase hand I started to drift away in dreamland, thinking about him. Again reality kicked in but this time for the better. Ikuto lifted my head from the hard desk and placed my head resting on his chest, while he embraced me.

I remember his words, "Once in a while its good for you to have a cat nap," I blushed and just nodded.

I tried to dream and go back to sleep, but I couldn't think about Tadase now, because my head was filled with Ikuto! This is annoying! I couldn't help but wonder, is it better to live in a dream or a reality? Tadase or Ikuto?

I noticed Rima. Which pulled me out of thought and I called her over, "Rima."

She was smiling even though she had just run. Rima hates running.

"Rima how was Art, you seem really happy."

Rima paused for a second and her smile seemed to dim down a bit, but it was still present.

"Art was fun, I might actually ace it. Nagihiko wasn't that bad (I began to smirk, she noticed my expression and just had to bring me down)…how was Tadase and Ikuto?" She asked finished nudging me.

I admit I blushed a bit but than summarized everything. Rima didn't say anything. She was just surprised.

I changed the topic quickly not wanting Rima to think I liked Tadase and Ikuto, but too late, she nudged me holding in a giggle.

I sighed, "Let me call Utau and Yaya and see if they want to go out for lunch." Desperately trying to change the subject.

"Alright," Rima had stopped giggling and was now calmer, but still smiling. I wonder what Nagihiko did to her?

Utau's cell rang for several times, but the strange thing is Yaya picked up. I mean it was Utau's cell phone, why would Yaya pick up.

"Yaya speaking," An overly excited Yaya spoke

"Uh Yaya, what are you doing with Utau's cell?" I asked confused. Rima raised her eyebrow at my comment.

"Is Amu with Rima?" Yaya asked sounding a bit rushed

"Yeah," I looked over at Rima, "Rima and I are together wondering if you wanted to go out for lu—" I was cut off by Yaya

"Hurry to the café, Utau and Kukai are…! Yaya will wait for you in the café. Hurry Amu and Rima!" She screamed so loud Rima heard without me even telling her.

"Amu, let's go," Rima had a determined look on.

I nodded my head, "Yeah."

We looked left too right, no teachers so we ran down the halls.

I began to panic, "Ahhhhhh Utau's attitude is probably going to get us kicked out of school, for whatever she's doing with Kukai!"

Rima still with a determine look on her face looked at me, lightening up, "but isn't part of Utau's charm her attitude? I mean that's what we love about her right?"

"Rima…" I said her name slowly than nodded, determination rising in my eyes too.

By the time we got to the café, we couldn't believe our eye. Rima had an 'are you serious look on her face' while I just screamed, "Utau!"

**Utau POV**

I turned around from Kukai's direction when I heard Amu's voice.

"Amu?" I asked slowly, what's she doing here?

I called, "Yaya," and moitioned her to explain everything to Amu and Rima.

Yaya nodded with a serious look on showing on her face.

I could hear Yaya speaking loudly explaining everything that was happening as I wait sitting next to Kukai. A crowd was forming faster than at one of my concerts and that just got me pumped up.

Two boys than approached us and placed our bowls in front of us.

"Ready to lose Utau?" Kukai gave me a smug look. I just laughed it off.

"Loser has to do winners math homework," he nodded and fire rose in both our eyes.

Yaya than called, "3, 2, 1!" I could hear everyone cheering but I concentrated on my food. It was spicy but once you've tried Tokyo's ramen everything else taste dull. We have been going on for about let's say 5 minutes by now?

I was almost done, but so was Kukai. I could hear Yaya chanting my name and see her pumping her fist. Amu stood there clenching her fist, I guess she's caught up in the competition. Rima on the other hand didn't look like she cared, but I noticed her throw a smile in once in a while.

That was all I need, "Done!"

Yaya than approached me and named me winner. By the time Kukai sucked up his last noodle I was already standing up. Kukai ran his free hand through his hair with a look that was like, 'how?'

I went up to leave with Yaya, Amu and Rima, when Kukai grabbed my shoulder. I was so sure he was going to yell me, "You cheated," or something but he caught me off guard.

"See you in gym," he smiled giving me a thumbs up." Then he walked over to his friends who patted his back and together the boys left.

Something about Kukai is different than a regular guy and I don't know what it is but I'm going to figure out.

**Yaya POV**

"Wow Utau was so great!" Yaya said jumping up and down.

"Utau, I can't believe we wasted lunch looking at you eat ramen. Not to mention you scared us when Yaya picked the phone up." Amu pouted

"Hehe, sorry Amu, but you know me, I'm competitive and something about that guy gets on my nerves." Utau laughed trying to change the atmosphere.

Yaya than whispers/yelled to Rima who giggled in respond, "Utau likes Kukai, but Kukai likes Utau more," Yaya giggled off with Rima.

"Yaya!" Utau clenched her fist before chasing after Yaya

Amu and Rima just watched laughing.

By the time Utau caught Yaya, the bell had rang and Yaya was sad. "Aww, I have math class now." Yaya pouted, jealous that she couldn't be with Rima or Utau or even Amu.

Utau kept talking about how pumped she was about music class, "I can't wait for music, its my favourite part of the day! I can't let people know I'm an international teen pop sensation though. I'll be hunted down!"

"Don't worry Utau, no one will know," Amu smiled to Utau

"That is if Utau doesn't tell people. But Utau can of course show off," Yaya tired to smile, but it wasn't easy since Yaya had math class next which was depressing.

Rima looked at me sadly and than she brightened up.

Rima than reassured Yaya, she spoke in a soft gentle tone, calming Yaya, "Isn't Kairi in your next class though? I'm sure he'll be able to help you with Math." But this comment didn't calm Yaya down, it made her excited.

Yaya smiled at Rima and Rima smiled back as Utau and Amu smiled. "Yay, Kairi! I'll see Rima, Utau and Amu after school, by Utau's car." Yaya then waved them off and skipped to Math

Kairi was already sitting there reading his textbook, when Yaya called his name, "Kairi!" surprising him. He fell out of his seat while I looked at him wondering what he was doing.

I kept talking about the Ramen contest with Kukai and Utau while Kairi sweat dropped, but smiled at my positivity.

When the teacher walked in she gave us a worksheet and said once we were done we could prepare for next block. Kairi finished with no problem while Yaya panicked!

"How is Yaya supposed to do this?" Yaya whispered/screamed in Kairi ear.

Kairi was nice enough to break down questions for Yaya and use examples using duckies and candy.

Ten seconds before the bell rang, Yaya jumped up and down with Kairi and we happy danced. Well Yaya did anyways. "Finally its time for drama class with Kairi!" Yaya shouted. "Yaya's best subject! Let's go Kairi!"

Yaya practically dragged Kairi to the drama room, but before we did we passed by Utau! Utau giggled at Yaya making Yaya happy! Kukai who was walking with Utau waved and that was good enough for Yaya! Now Kukai is cool to Yaya!

**Utau's POV**

Yaya's crush on Kairi is sweet and the way Kairi blushes is even sweeter. They're relationship is so cute; she's lucky she's stuck with a nice guy. On the other hand I'm stuck with _him._

Kukai slugged his arm over me and sighed looking bored.

"Utau why do we have music class now?"

"Why do you say that like it's a bad thing? I asked looking offended. (Acting)

He put his hands up defense, "I didn't mean it like that, but music is so boring."

This time I was offended, I raised an eyebrow, "Do you honestly think that? If you do than follow me." I ran to the music room, holding his hand. I was happy for some reason.

When we got to the music room everyone was scattered around and the teacher was no where in sight. I didn't really care about my grades so I didn't care about class. All I need to do is not fail. I whispered in Kukai's ear.

"Want to ditch?"

"What, good girl gone bad?" He laughed

"No, but if you want to see how much fun music can be follow me." My hand lingered slowly away from his. He followed me of course and we sat on a soccer field.

"Utau are you going to show me or what?" Kukai yawned

"I guess its safe out hear." I looked around. He gave me a look that meant 'what do you mean?'

I than began to sing these words:

"I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"

I stopped there, I didn't even know why I chose that song, but I did. I didn't care; it was the first song to come in mind so I sang it. I was always good at singing Taylor Swift.

I looked over at Kukai and he was surprised. I smirked at him, "I told you music_ isn't_ boring. To be honest I'm an international singer from Tokyo and I just had to show off."

He had a questioned look on, "Why did you choose that song?"

I had to lie, "Yaya's in love with it and keeps playing it over and over again. I can't stop thinking about it." Well the playing it over and over again isn't a lie.

He smirked, "Alright. Do you want to play soccer?"

I looked at him in a 'why look' "Why do you want to play soccer, now?"

He looked at me like I was kidding, "Well we're on a soccer field aren't we?"

I looked around slowly. Left than right and said, "Oh…but soccer is boring." Hands on my hip.

"Are you scared you'll lose?" He teased

Now I'd never agree to soccer, I hate soccer! But guess what? I hate losing more. "How much do you want to bet I can beat you?"

"Alright if you win I'll admit that you're the best at eating ramen and if I win you—" I cut him off.

"I don't need to hear what I have to do, cause I'm going to win. (My pride was too great) Wait show me how to kick the ball first." I asked unsure.

"You don't know how to play? Why'd you accept?" He asked.

I just waited by the ball, "Are you coming or what?"

He sighed, "Here. First relax, your too determined. Move your legs like this, calm your body and go with the flow."

I didn't notice at first but now Kukai's hands were around my waist lightly. Our legs were intertwined. His face so close to my neck and his scent lingering around me.

He just had to kill the mood by yelling, "Now kick!"

I listened and kicked the ball. It went straight into the net. I didn't know what came over me, but I felt like I had to hug Kukai so I did. I never think before I act. Kukai didn't need time to respond he hugged me back with one hand while the other messed my hair.

I looked at him with passion in my eyes and said, "Let the games begin."

He nodded. After playing back and forth it was a tie, I seriously feel like he's giving points to me. I know he can do better. Soccer to him is like my music. I looked at him sweating slightly "last point is determines winner."

He nodded and for the first time in the whole game, passion lit up in him. I didn't even see the ball as it flew towards the net. He won.

I pouted, "What did you win," I was a bit scared to be honest but Kukai is not going to find out, I looked away stubbornly.

He looked at me, smirking and whispered in my ear. I looked at him and yelled, "What?"

"Hey, you agreed." He laughed on

"What? I didn't know you'd want that!" I yelled

"Too bad. Next time find out what you're leading yourself into." He leaned into my ear and whispered so close I could have felt his lips this time, "Did I forget to mention I'm the captain of the soccer team and I'm being recruited?"

"Hell yeah you forgot to mention that!" I shrieked

The bell rang signaling school's over, he began to walk away, "See you around."

Minutes pass and I'm still on the field, the wind is so soothing, but I can't enjoy it. "Great I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to my friends." I sighed and walked towards the parking lot."

When I got there my friends looked at me excitedly and happy, "Utau how was music class?" Amu asked.

"I ditched to show off to Kukai that music is not boring," I said nervous.

"You ditched class to be with Kukai?" Amu asked nudging me.

"Utau and Kukai sitting in a tree k-i-s-s" Yaya was cut off by Rima.

Rima looked at me knowingly, "If you showed Kukai how great you are in singing, how could you possibly be so nervous? You look guilty." She raised an eyebrow at me.

I tried to laugh off Rima's eyes but she kept her gaze on me. The others than began to question me and I told them everything about the soccer game.

"Big deal so Utau lost in soccer," Yaya said patting me on the back

"Yeah but you don't know the what Kukai won!" I yelled!

"It can't be that bad Utau," Rima tried to make me feel better, but because of that I felt worse.

"Yeah, Utau can do anything! We're here for you! Yaya will defiantly help!" Yaya went on.

"What is it Utau? You can tell us anything. It can't be that bad," Amu said with soft eyes.

They are being way too nice I don't deserve it! I couldn't take it any longer and I yelled! This is what Kukai won, "The deal was if I lost WE ALL GO ON A DATE WITH THE GUYS!"

"WHAT?" They all shrieked at me.

I tired to laugh it off, "Hehe…that's what I said, to Kukai."

**Was this chapter up interesting? Fun? Did you know what Kukai was thinking? Is Nagihiko catching on? Does Amu like Tadase or Ikuto? Does Amu want to live in a dream or reality, the real thing? Does Yaya really like Kairi or is she just being Yaya? Is Kukai just messing with Utau? Does Utau even care? Has Utau fallen for him or is he just another player? Hhhhmmmm….tell me what you thought! Tell me everything, R E V I E W!**

**Reviewers**

**Talia Windwalker-He will see it, but he's too confused by the fact that Rima resembles his friend to notice the bracelet. LOL yes, if he just saw it he'd know xP. Well he's a teacher and I doubt teachers read all essays that students write and just skim them. Therefore I made him just read the titles. XD. Thank you for reading! Any other helpful comments would be nice to send a message not review but thanks again!**

**MahouGirl123-GASP! He's getting closer though :O. I'm glad its getting interesting-er each chapter! Thank its summer for me and I try my best to update for you guys! :DD I aim to please XP I'm updating now ^^**

**Juleskat101-Yeah he's great isn't he! Yup the teachers a matchmaker and I support all the couples too! (Hope you like me^^) Hooray! I'm glad your interested, and I hope you review as fast as I update ^_^**

**Half Angel Half Evil-LOL, I don't think I'm going to add the song but that's an idea :) ! You're a really really really really really great reviewer and I hope you enjoy and stick with the next chapters!**

**amutoluver1-OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I COULDN'T BELIEVE WE UPDATED AT THE SAME TIME! I WAS SO HAPPY! You were a bit faster though! You keep reviewing/updating and I'll do the same! XP**

**Skye-Chan-Don't be jealous of me, I'm not that good, I'm a beginner, but I admit I love this story so far! I'm going as fast as I can :D**

**Lizzie-Chan-I'm glad you reviewed so I could update :D I love Yaya and the teacher XP Jealously is faster than love, but maybe it won't be for rimahiko, maybe for the other's though…maybe ;) It's ok you reviewed slow, I'm just glad you did, cause you were my first fanfiction friend (well you were the first person to ask to be friends :D) I am! Good luck in school!**

**Wombat-Mel-I'm surprise you reviewed, but thank you! I'm so happy you liked it. This chapter might not be as good and I'm sorry for that X_X, stand by me though :DD) I'm so grateful!**

**Ryoko-Chan-I haven't heard from you in so long! I thought you didn't like my stories, I'm glad I was wrong! :DDDD You aren't a good authoress you a GREAT ONE XD. That's for being so kind! Hope you continue reading and liking! Review please!**


	5. Run, Don't Walk

**Rima POV**

"Utauuuuuu…." I whined. "Do we have we have to go out with them," I begged. Hands clasped together, starting to tear up. Of course I was faking, but Utau almost never caught me.

"Rima, stop faking, please. We're best friends right, I made a mistake. Help me please?" Utau tired to reason. I did say _almost_ never caught me.

I gave up, "Fine," and went straight to my room. I blasted my music so loud I bet the neighbors could hear. I played "I Won't Apologize," by Selena Gomez. It was extremely loud but I didn't care. My favourite part of this song was the verse, "No I won't apologize, why should I apologize, for who I am." I related to that verse so much. I was lost in the song that is until something distracted me.

Until I heard someone yelling outside, "Turn that down!"

"No, why don't you be quiet?" I yelled back. Stupid new neighbors, I liked it better when the condo next door was empty. We didn't meet the neighbors yet, because we were too tired. They had a bigger condo then us too, what more could they want? Couldn't they just respect that I was pissed?

Once again with the argument, "Be quiet!" He yelled again.

This guy is pissing me off; I turned off my music completely and marched outside to argue. I stepped onto my balcony and looked for whoever I was yelling at before. It felt good to argue. I stepped out but was blinded but the light, I looked from left to right. Finally the sun gave way and I felt better.

I looked at the balcony beside mine and realized the scariest thing ever! "Nagihiko? What the hell are you doing here?" I was completely shocked. Please don't be what I think it is…

He took his headphones off and looked at me, he wasn't as shocked but shocked none the least, "I live here with Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase and Kairi. What are you doing there?"

I looked at him again slowly and did the only thing I could do. I ran downstairs screaming like I was freaked, because I was. When I got downstairs everyone surrounded me. I was panting, I had to tell them, but I knew once I told them it would make it official.

"Rima what is it? Did you see a ghost?" Amu asked half scared

I shook my nod no.

"Is there a creeper in the house?" Utau asked, looking like she wanted to kick his ass.

I shook my head again no.

"Is there a cookie monster in the house?" Yaya asked so terrified she trembled.

Ok this is getting no where fast. I raised an eyebrow at Yaya.

"How is the cookie monster scary Yaya?" I asked, to be honest I really wanted to know.

"First he doesn't share his cookies with Yaya and second he and Yaya don't get along and third—" Yaya was cut off by Amu.

"Rima what's the problem?" She asked still wondering and she was getting more scared by the second. I guess she doesn't like the unknown.

"The guys are our new neighbors. Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase, Kairi and Nagihiko…" I spoke each word slow as if it were my last.

"What? " They all asked nervous, that's when the doorbell rang.

"Utau can you go get that?" Amu asked, her voice sounded more terrified then when she thought it was ghosts.

"No, umm Rima you want to get that," Utau asked me, she trembled once in a while.

"I don't think so…besides your older and you owe us all remember," I responded, scared. Pointing at the door. To be honest we all trembled a bit.

Yaya, Amu and I nodded pushing Utau towards the door.

Utau then found her confidence and stood up marching. She opened the door trying her best to be cool and she was a good actor. We all did the same, doing our best to look composed.

"Utau, what's up?" Kukai asked. Kukai was alone, so Amu, Yaya and I felt a wave of relief.

"What are you guys doing following us home?" Utau asked unemotionally.

"We just wanted to meet our new neighbors." Kukai smirked. Utau crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Anyways we'll see you girls later around 5:00pm. Later." Kukai waved off smiling.

"Utauuuu...Do we have to go?" I whined trying again.

She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. It was killer, even worse then Yaya's, "Rima please, Nagihiko is such a great guy," she pouted.

Wait, wait, wait a minute, "Hold on, what does Nagihiko have to do with this? Are you saying that I have to go with Nagihiko while you guys are together?" I asked tapping my heel.

Utau avoided eye contact and scratched her head laughing nervously, "No," I felt relieved until I heard her whisper the rest of her sentence. Hoping I couldn't hear her, but we did, "I'm saying that Amu has to go out with Tadase, Yaya and Kairi, you and Nagihiko and Kukai and me. We all have to be alone with the our own 'partner'."

Once again, Amu and I shrieked, "What?"

"At least we're all having dinner together," she added, at least that was a little better.

Amu looked over at Yaya. "Yaya why aren't you yelling with us anymore?"

"Oh, well Yaya is happy now. Yaya was afraid Ikuto was coming, he scares Yaya. Now that Ikuto isn't coming Yaya is ok." Yaya smiled. Utau smiled back brightly. Amu and I continued to pout.

"Girls go get ready c'mon, it'll be fun. We have two hours before 5:00pm." Utau begged us.

"Fine," Amu and I said walking away. This is why we're best friends.

I grabbed my things ready to take a shower. Water and nature soothes me.

**Amu's POV**

I heard Rima slam the bathroom door shut. Hell yeah we had the right to be mad, this is why Rima is my best friend. We connect. Although I could tell Rima was forgiving Utau, her eyes we're a softening while Utau begged.

I sat on my bed, maybe a cat nap won't be so bad.

I started to drift anyway in dreamland.

**Utau POV**

Rima and Amu were mad at me and I felt horrible. I could tell Rima was softening up, she loved me too much to hate forever. Amu on the other hand would either rebel or sleep until she forgot about everything. I smiled. We all love each other too much.

I could hear Yaya in the kitchen she was singing playfully.

"Yaya loves her crayons, her best friends too. Yaya loves her candies, but sweet are nice too." Yaya was so peaceful, so innocent and always so happy.

"Yaya," I asked

Yaya turned around, surprised, "Utau, you surprised Yaya." I pulled her out of thought.

"Yaya, do you think the others are upset, because my bet involved them and I didn't even know about it." I asked blushing, I was embarrassed.

Yaya patted me on the back, "No Utau, we're best friends. Although next time Utau should find out what she's betting first. Anyways I think Amu and Rima are just upset because they like **cough Tadase cough Ikuto cough Nagihiko cough **and are nervous, so they're playing cool."Yaya finished her sentence smiling at me.

"I hope your right, Yaya." I looked at her trying to smile.

For a quick second I could see Yaya was sad for me, but she quickly replaced her sadness with happiness, "Utau would you please bake cookies with Yaya. Yaya can't make them as good as Utau. I promise to keep them away from the cookie monster." She gleamed at me.

I lightened up, "Alright!"

After an hour or two of flour pouring, baking, cleaning and laughing I felt better. We let the cookies cool.

Rima came downstairs and she looked panicked, "Guys I guess I must have fallen asleep after my shower or something because like 2 hours have passed and now it's almost 5:00PM!" Rima was worried.

"Utau, Utau we should be getting ready for our date, we have 15 minutes!" Yaya said while looking at her cell phone.

"What? How could time pass so quickly?" I asked looking at the clock.

"I'm not sure!" Yaya's natural glow was replaced by worry.

"You didn't mess with the clocks again did you?" I asked hoping she did.

"No, not this time. Yaya didn't do anything." Yaya was now beginning to freak.

"I'll go check on Amu. You guys go get ready." I said making my way upstairs.

"Are you sure Utau, maybe you should get ready instead, I'll go get Amu." Rima asked me concerned.

I shook my head, "Rima even though you begged and whined and I kept refusing you forgave me and now I've got you into this mess so I'll get you out" I winked to Rima and she smiled with Yaya.

Yaya and Rima's smile was pure they nodded with determination in their eyes and went straight to their rooms.

**In Amu's Room's**

Amu was hugging a pillow as she slept, I hated to wake her but I had to, "Amu…Amu!" I shook her.

"Yes Utau?" She said gently rubbing her eyes, all the hate in her was gone.

"You have less then 15 minutes to get ready for your date with Tadase!" Her eyes shot open.

"How did time fly by so fast?" She asked flustered.

"I don't know but we all have to get dressed now!" I yelled to her.

"What do I wear?" Amu asked me, she looked at me as if I was her big sister.

"Umm.." I didn't know!

Just as I was going to give up on everything Rima and Yaya walked into Amu's room to save me.

Rima wore nice dark blue jeans that fit her perfect with a yellow dress that hung around from her neck that reached above her knees. With the same bracelet she always wore around her little wrist. She finished off with white scandals with straps and was fixing her high curly ponytail as her bangs framed her face.

Yaya wore completely black jeans that fit her perfect with a white dress with straps, the dress was completely silky white and hung just above her knees. She finished off with white boots. She was fixing one of her pigtails as she walked into the room. Her pigtails we're tied with light blue pompoms. Both of them looked so formal.

"Utau! Rima just saw the guys coming over from their condo! They're wearing jeans and button up shirts, you need to get dressed in a dress! Amu does too!" Yaya began, "Rima and I will keep them busy downstairs." Yaya finished.

Aren't boys supposed to be the late ones? Whatever.

"Yes, you and Amu need to dress up in something like us! Hurry!" Rima looked determined and was rushing us.

Ha, even though we fight, we're always looking out for each other. I smiled, "Alright!"

The doorbell rang and Yaya and Rima ran downstairs.

"Amu do you need my help?" I asked

"No Utau go get dressed. Thanks but I'll be fine." Amu nodded

"I love you girls," I then ran to my room.

**Rima POV**

I stood by the door with the guys as Yaya went straight to the T.V

"Hey guys, c'mon in," I tried to get them inside.

Everyone wore black jeans.

Kukai had a black button up shirt and a loose hanging green tie.

Kairi had a white button up shirt and a red tie.

Tadase had a white button up shirt and a yellow tie.

Nagihiko had a black button up shirt and a white tie hung from his neck loosely

Once they all came inside I locked the door and collapsed on the couch with Yaya feeling relieved.

Yaya was playing COD and everyone watched. Several minutes later Tadase broke my train of thought.

"Where's Amu?" he said looking around our condo

I panicked "she's…"

God must have loved me, because Amu walked down the stairs saving me from explaining.

Amu worse blue denim jeans and a creamy pink dress that hung around her neck up to her knees. Her hair was in a side ponytail and her hairclip was a heart. She had a loose black tie hung around her neck. To finish off she wore black scandals.

She walked up to Tadase and they exchanged greetings.

Than Kukai gave Yaya a heart attack, I know she had a heart attack because when he asked, "Where Utau was," Yaya died. Like literally, well in her COD game anyways.

Yaya stammered trying desperately not to make eye contact, "Um, Utau is, uh, well, err…does anyone want a cookie Yaya and Utau made?" She ran over and brought out cookies and nervously scratched her head laughing.

Kukai raised his eyebrow wondering why Yaya was changing the question. I knew I had to save Yaya, she was no good under pressure. "Uhm, Kukai, Utau is right over here." I pointed towards the stairs. I prayed to God that Utau would walk down the stairs and because God loves me so much Utau _actually_ walked down the stairs. Yaya and me passed out in a sigh of relief on the couch.

Utau wore black jeans than sagged a bit, because she must have lost weight or something. She also had on a white and black striped dress that slung over one of her shoulders and was connect with a strap on the other shoulder it also reached her knees. She had a gold heart necklace that hung loosely around her neck and two long pigtails. Black boots to complete her look.

"Hey Kukai," Utau said trying to act causal.

"Yo, so you girls ready to go out." Kukai asked smiling.

"Yaya and Rima are exhausted." Yaya cried sighing, I laughed nervously it was true though.

"Let's go, we have the best restaurant to show you. But first we brought you guys something," Nagihiko smiled. Each boy had brought a flower to strap around our wrist.

Kukai brought out a purple lilac and strapped it onto Utau's wrist, "I knew it'd compliment your eyes." He then slung an arm on Utau's shoulder, she thanked him and they exchanged smiles. Utau kept her gaze on her flower it was so pretty.

Kairi brought up an orange tiger lily and strapped it around Yaya's wrist, "As expected Ace you look nice." Kairi smiled. Yaya smiled back, but then paused, "Will bees attack Yaya?" "No Yaya," Kairi laughed and Yaya laughed with him.

Tadase brought up a white rose to show Amu. Amu was impressed by the beauty and grasped looking at it with sparkly eyes. Tadase chuckled and strapped it around Amu's wrist and they held hands. This caused Amu to blush.

Nagihiko then brought out a tropical flower, exactly like the one he had given me years ago. It was yellowish orange and its scent was intoxicating. "Rima, remember this flower I showed you in art class? Well apparently they grow wild in California. Maybe I'll show you one day." He smiled. Nagihiko went for my arm, but then I remembered my bracelet. I turned away from him. He was now facing my back. He laughed. "Alright Rima, here, if you don't want it around her wrist I can do this."

I heard ripping and I clenched my eyes closed, I didn't want him to kill the flower but I didn't want him to see my bracelet. Next thing I knew the aroma of the flower we overpowering the air. I opened my eyes and turned around to face Nagihiko. I was still covering my hand over my bracelet to hide it. He looked at me surprised.

I noticed he ripped off the strap of the flower and the only thing left was the actual flower.

He then tried concentrating, like, like he was trying to remember something. I looked up and he had placed the tropical flower on my ear. I knew what he was trying to remember now. He was trying to figure out where'd he'd seen this before, why it was so familiar. If I really was his 'best friend,' but I couldn't let him find out. I quickly pulled him out of thought.

"Um, thank you Nagihiko, it's so pretty." I beamed to him. I was grateful.

"Oh, yes it suits you very well Rima. You look amazing…" He was still trying to remember. Thank goodness Yaya saved me.

"Yaya is hungry! Let's go out now." We all laughed and Nagihiko was pulled out of thought. We all went outside and decide who'd drive who.

We all grabbed our purses:

Mine White

Yaya orange

Amu pink

Utau black

Inside had our cell phones, wallets and others stuff.

Utau whispered to us all, "Bring your sunglasses!"

While we we're walking outside, I pulled Yaya to the side.

"Thank you, Yaya." I smiled at her completely grateful.

"No problem Rima, Yaya could see you get nervous so Yaya did what any good friend would do." Yaya replied, but her smile wasn't peppy it was calm.

We just kept smiling at each other, this is one of those moments we shared.

I heard Utau calling, "Rima! You, Nagihiko and Amu are coming with me!"

Followed by hearing Kukai yelling, "Yaya! You, Kairi and Tadase are lucky to enough have me!" He smirked pointing to himself.

When Yaya and I caught up to everyone I heard Amu ask, "Where's Ikuto," I saw a glint of worry come over her eyes.

"It's nothing he's just napping like a cat does." Tadase tried to relieve her, she smiled at him but was still a little disappointed. Utau, Yaya and I could tell and Kukai felt the atmosphere changed.

Kukai tried to lighten the atmosphere. "Utau first one to the restaurant is the winner! Want to bet I'll win?"

We all looked at Utau, but she didn't accept the bet, which surprised us. "Alright Kukai, but I'm not betting anything if you win." We all giggled and hopped in the car. Kukai and Utau were racing, it was intense.

"Good call on the sunglasses, Utau." I complement her.

"No problem, I knew Kukai would challenge me, that's why the guys brought their sunglasses too."

We all couldn't help but laugh, while we heard Yaya in Kukai's red convertible chanting, "Kukai! Kukai! Utau! Utau! Yaya! Yaya! Kukai! Kukai! Utau! Utau! Yaya!"

Maybe this date won't be so bad…

**NOTE: It'll be easier if you all gave yourself nicknames so I could write them in. Much cuter :D so if you can think of a nickname, write it in with your review! You can called me whatever you want: Gemi-Chan, fogive-forget-princess, Hime-Chan, Princess, Cutie whatever! I just want one for you guys ^^**

**How was this chapter? I hoped it was up to your standards. The real date begins next chapter. It'll be great! Believe me! This is my first romance/humor so I hope it's alright? Tell me what you think of this chapter! Did you think Nagihiko would figure out? Did you think the girls would make it to the date? Did you expect the guys next door? Are you really eager? How are the couples? Everything good? XD Tell me in your R E V I E W S I love your reviews ^^**

**Lizzie-Chan-Thank you this is my first humor and it just comes naturally to me ^^ That's one way I could have gone, but why would Yaya, be watching them make out? LOL. I'm an Amuto fan yes, I can't stand Tadase but I don't hate him that much. I just thought I need a two sided love life, you know keep it interesting :D It does get hard, because I dislike him sometimes. T_T Lol being a pervert when writing stories can be interesting..lol. Yes the date begins next chapter! How was this chapter? Good enough for you? Review Lizzie!**

**Wombat-Mel-Thank you so much! Stay with me, the next chapter will be just as fun, because the date actually begins :D I'm glad you enjoy that chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Nice comments keep me going! Tell me your thoughts ^^**

**Half Angel Half Evil-I love you too! I just get Kukai and Yaya, I don't know how, but I can write him and her well, it's a talent I guess. I'm guessing you're a Kutau fan too! I love all the couples I can't decide I love rimahiko a bit more than average though! Tell me your thoughts! I love your reviews! The date does start next chapter XD**

**amutoluver1-XD I'm glad, I'm going with the flow and I was hoping it'd be a good humor ^^ Thank you, but your kidding right? Your stories and chapters are so much more awesome, you have no right to talk :) I know what everyone wants, you all want Ikuto, don't worry he'll be in it ;D Sometimes yes, I know hands down music would have been best…for Utau. Tell me your thoughts! I love your reviews!**

**Juleskat101-I know guys are so blind sometimes :D I have spazz attacks like once in a while, its natural! I agree! Thanks to Kukai everyone's going out and it's going to be a blast! Read about it in the next chapter! I know it was a good bet! Your better! You're a faithful reviewer! :DD lol, I'll wait for you, Skye-chan and Lizzie-Chan together.**

**Ryoko-Chan-Yay, well I'm glad you didn't leave me. I'm innocent and unprotected lol, jk :D Ctue is what I aim for, that and humor/romance and that you fans love it as much as I do! Thanks to Kukai the date is on, he's cool. I love him and Yaya! Keep reading and keep reviewing your thoughts! Thank you Ryoko-Chan!**

**Skye-Chan-Your already Epic, because you reviewed! The date is next chapter, just bare with me ;DD I love all the couples too! Tadase isn't the greatest but I don't hate him. Reviews are reviews I'm just glad that you take the time to review! Thank all of you! Skye –Chan I love your name! Lol REVIEW! ^^**

**Do you guys want POV from the girls or guys more? Tell me :DDDD**


	6. All To Myself

**Kukai POV**

Utau just doesn't know how to lose. I looked to my left and her black convertible was gone. For a second I looked around in worry but then I slow down and enjoy my victory. I composed myself.

"Kukai aren't you worried about Utau?" Tadase asked me. He sounded concern, but Amu is his date, I can worry about Utau myself.

I smirked, "Nope she'll be fine. Let's enjoy the rest of the ride."

Yaya then popped her head up, "Kukai shouldn't underestimate Utau," she said waving her finger.

"If Utau somehow ends up beating me to the restaurant then I'm paying for all you girls tonight." I smiled to Yaya.

"Kukai is so going down! Yaya is going to have so much dessert tonight!" Yaya excitedly exclaimed.

I saw the last turn and was turning the corner, "That's only if Utau beats me Yaya," I laughed. My laughter died down when I saw Utau's convertible and a happy smile placed on her face. She was sitting on top of her convertible. Rima, Amu and Nagihiko were talking about something and were laughing. I parked my car. My mouth must have hit the cement payment, that's how surprised I was. I recovered though.

Yaya jumped out of my convertible and yelled happily, "Utau I knew you'd win." Yaya was so happy, that she hugged Utau. Utau laughed and Yaya said, "Kukai's buying!" Utau, Amu, Rima and Nagihiko looked at me wondering why, whereas Kairi and Tadase came to pat my back. I sighed.

"Yaya told you not to underestimate Utau!" Yaya winked, still holding onto Utau.

I wasn't going to let this ruin the night so I laughed it off. I walked over to Utau and slung my arm around her neck, "Ready to eat?"

"Yup let's go." Utau was in a happy mood, it made me smile. I loved to tease her and to argue with her, but once in a while its nice to see the real her.

We all walked into the restaurant and waited for a waiter as we sat in our booth. I sat beside Utau, Amu sat beside Tadase, Rima beside Nagihiko and Yaya beside Kairi. Our waiter started making his way over. We all knew him though; Nagihiko, Tadase, Ikuto and Kairi come here almost every night for dinner.

"Yo, Andrew," I waved him over smilingly

"Hey Andrew, we'll just have our regulars," Kairi said.

"You should be asking the girls what they want to order." Tadase added.

Andrew looked over at the girls and smirked. "What would the lovely Rima, Amu, Yaya and Utau like tonight?" he asked

They all giggled. While us guys were confused "We'll have our regulars to," Rima ordered

Andrew clicked his tongue and faced Utau. "What would the beautiful and talented Utau like to drink tonight? You change your mind every night?" Andrew asked. It looked like he was flirting. I raised an eyebrow but Andrew was to busy flirting with Utau and didn't notice.

I had to admit Andrew was good looking. He had his hair neatly messed up. His hair was blond and his eyes were blue. He was around our height and he had peace sign necklace.

"Um ice tea would be nice Andrew," she smiled, Andrew wrote down the orders and winked at Utau.

Rima and Amu giggled as Amu explained, "We come here every night too, and Andrew always waits on us."

This didn't help me feel better. I hated to admit it but I was jealous. At first I wasn't in the mood to talk. I didn't look at Utau, she noticed and tried to bring up a conversation.

"Kukai how often do you guys come here?" Utau asked

"I don't know, I guess once in awhile," I said not making eye contact. My usual happy voice wasn't present.

I could feel Utau's eyes on me; she could tell I was angry. She looked down and I took a peak at her. Her eyes were sad it was my fault. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards me. I then whispered to her, "Sorry, I guess I'm a little jealous of Andrew." I sighed

"Don't be," was all she whispered back to me. She smiled, placed her hand on top of mine and faced the others. Her smile was back. We all talked about memories together and how living together was fun. Andrew interrupted as he brought our meals.

He placed everyone's meal down and faced Utau. Utau was too busy looking at her food to notice. Andrew noticed my arm around Utau's waist and that we were holding hands. We exchanged looks and I raised an eyebrow. He eyed me and I glared back. This time he noticed and he walked away jealous. I couldn't help but smile and then turn to Utau smiling. My usual happiness was back. That's right, I'm not losing Utau to that guy.

**Kairi POV**

We finished our meal and then ordered dessert. Andrew sweat dropped when Yaya looked at the menu with full concentration. She ordered five scopes of ice cream on one cone, while the rest of us only order two.

"Ace are you sure you can finish all that?" I asked worried

"Of course Yaya can and Kukai is paying so Yaya wants to try everything," She had determination written all over her face.

I smiled at her. She was always so determined and she was always happy, no one could break her down.

We walked out of the restaurant with our ice cream. To my surprise Yaya's five scopes were already down to three and she kept going, until she cringed.

I rushed over to her, "Are you alright Ace?" I was worried.

She stuttered, "B-brain F-fr-reeze." I couldn't help but laugh, she tried to smile.

We all sat on a bench until we were done and had conversations. Once Yaya was finally done the girls headed for the car. When Tadase stopped them.

"Don't you girls want to go to the amusement park? He gave sparkly eyes to them.

"We planned to take you girls after dinner." I added.

Yaya jumped up and down holding my hand, "Really? Really? Let's go! What are we doing waiting here?" We ran, well she dragged me, but I loved this about Yaya.

**Nagihiko POV**

I looked at everyone sweat dropping, "Uh should we follow them?" I heard Rima ask unsure.

"No one can beat Yaya when she's in this state. Besides she'll be going crazy on the rides." Amu responded chuckling sheepishly

"Well Utau I'll race you to the games?" Kukai smirked.

"Your on pretty boy," I heard Utau retaliate.

They speed walked out of sight.

"Amu would you like to try out some rides," Tadase offered.

Amu blushed as Tadase held her hand but she nodded. They walked in search of something to do.

"What would you like to do Rima?" I asked facing her.

She looked at me for a second, reading my eyes and then looked away.

In her soft voice I heard her say, "I don't know."

"How about we go out for a walk?" I asked her brightly

She nodded and I tried to hold her hand. She cringed and held her other hand over it, protecting her wrist. There was something she was hiding from me, but I couldn't tell what. Something about Rima is weird, she never looks at me for too long, she doesn't talk about her childhood and she refuses to hold my hand.

"Lets go," she said walking away from me, in the same direction as the others.

I needed something that would get Rima to loosen up. That's when an idea hit me. What would make Rima smile? What was the last thing that I did make Rima smile and then poof! I had an idea.

**Reviewers**

**What did you think? I already have the date planned and everything! I just didn't want this chapter to be too long like the last one was! Tell me what you thought, Hime-Chan**

**Lizzie-Chan-Thanks for the many nice words. Thank you the cookie monster always scared me, lol. Yes the Asian cookie monster, lol. Remember they're living in California not Japan right now. ^^ He did remember now. Was it a good remember? Sunglasses are always cool. I hope you love this chapter too than! The other chapter will explain the other couples date; I didn't want this chapter too long.**

**Melody-Chan-Cute nickname :D I hope this was enough of the boy's POV I'm not that great with it so I think I'll be more with the girls, hehe ^^Rimahiko :DD I try my best to update quickly and keep you interested!**

**Wombat-Mel-Thanks for catching my mistake, I was in a hurry to because I loved this chapter and wanted to see what you think and because I wanted to update quickly. Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter too ^^ Do you like the nickname Tomoko? I think it'd be a good nickname for you. It means knowing child/wise child. I think it works for you!**

**Juleskat101-I'm going to give you a nickname do you like Katsumi? It means victorious beauty. I think it works with you're the way you review. Um, I don't have many spazz attacks but spazzes are fun when people review. You're awesome too. I can't wait for your next review. :D**

**CrystalFlower-I'm glad it makes sense. I'm trying out the guys POV but it's hard, I fail at it. It comes natural to talk like the girls but hard for me to talk like the guys. I'm glad you enjoy it! Crystal-Chan would be a cute nickname for you, it suits your kindness! Keep reading!**

**Amutoluver1-Look who's talking! Your way to modest, you own what you write and its totally creative ideas! My chapters and stories are just as awesome as you! I'm great you rock! Tadase is all right, but not the greatest I admit. Next chapter there are flashbacks and everything just wait for my update and you'll see. Thanks again and just wait.**

**Anonymous-I hope you continue updating I'll remember you, if you keep the same name. Lol continue reviewing!**

**Skye-Chan-I just love your nickname! Keep reviewing your great too!**


	7. Stand By Me

**Nagihiko POV**

"Rima can you close your eyes for me? Just one second." I asked with the eagerness of a child.

She looked at me as if she was trying to process what I had asked, but she closed her eyes all the same.

Looking at the reaction Rima had just gave me was like a flashback, but I shook the memory out. Why did I randomly remember weird moments when I'm with her? Is there something that I know, that I should know?

I held onto her shoulders and led her somewhere behind the amusement park.

"A little longer Rima."

She seemed scared but she trusted me without a second thought.

"We're here! Rima open your eyes." I said gazing at the beauty before my eyes.

Rima opened her eyes and rubbed them and then her arms dropped to there side and her mouth, but no words came out.

**Amu POV**

I was walking hand in hand with Tadase. I felt really uneven. I didn't know if Tadase could tell. He kept looking back and forth looking for a ride. My full concentration and eyes were set on our hands.

Tadase could feel my eyes locked on our hands and when he gave me a reassuring smile, I blushed hard. Trying to get his eyes away from mine I suggested we go on a ride.

We went on the marry go round and a whole bunch of other rides, and I started to loosen up to Tadase. I started laughing with him.

By the time I was actually starting to have fun, we had to get going.

"Amu," Tadase smiled

"Yes Tadase?" I asked

"It's time to go home, it'll be dark soon," He smiled

"Alright." We started walking back to the car, but Tadase had a different idea.

"Uh Tadase aren't we going to wait for the others?" He shook his head, "I thought it'd be more fun to walk together. It's not a long walk don't worry. I won't lose you. With that he gripped my hand harder. I could tell I was blushing, "ok," I said trying to avoid eye contact.

**Utau POV**

Kukai and I have been playing non-stop games. He's been winning all too.

"Kukai, when are we going to do something fun?" I whined.

"Utau, just because I keep winning doesn't mean it's not fun." He smirked

I looked away from him and noticed a cute charm at a booth. It was a necklace with white butterflies around the chain and a big black butterfly in the center that opened like a locket. Kukai noticed my attention change and grabbed my hand.

"Want to play?" Kukai asked excited. I looked at the game it was one of those basketball games.

"No, I suck at these games," I had to admit. I didn't want to make myself look stupid.

"Finally you admit, I'm better, well hold on I want to try this out." Kukai was amazing, he got shot after shot in. "Utau," he called me over, "would you like the last shot?" I shook my head no.

"C'mon if you get this in I'll give you my prize." I still shook my head no.

"C'mon you were really good at soccer when I taught you, you'll be great at this too. Just come here." He pulled me in and held my hands.

"Just concentrate and follow me." He smiled and we shot together, I was surprised I could do it.

"You did it! Your better then you think you are. I'll be here so don't ever be scared, you can do anything." He winked and then went over to get his prize. "Uh Utau can wait for me over there, it looks like a long line up." I just nodded my head.

I sat on a bench waiting thinking about Kukai, why was being around him different?

After he finally got his prize it was getting late.

"So what did you get?" I asked curious.

"It's nothing. Come on, its getting late. Tadase and Amu are walking which means Yaya, Rima, Nagihiko and Kairi will still need a ride." He slumped his arm on mine and began to walk. Until I stopped suddenly and he looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Your arm like that is annoying me." I said stubbornly.

He looked sad for a moment until I finished my sentence, "Can we walk like this instead?" I clung to his arm and rested my head on his shoulder. His smile returned, "If it makes you happy." I smiled back hiding a blush.

**Yaya POV**

Yaya and Kairi have been on all the rides and it's been almost thirty minutes.

"Kairi, we should get going, we don't want to be late back to the car." I told Kairi.

He smiled, "Alright Ace, let's get going."

"Oh Yaya knows a shortcut." I jumped. "Follow me," after several minutes of walking around. I came to a conclusion.

"Kairi?" I asked nervous. He looked at me.

"How mad would you be if Yaya told you she was lost?" Yaya asked a little scared. He walked over and held onto Yaya's hand.

"Don't worry, you can' be lost, because I'm right here." He beamed to Yaya.

Yaya was so happy she clung onto Kairi, as we walked for about 20 minutes Yaya remembered something.

"Kairi! Yaya has her cell phone!"

Kairi looked at Yaya like she was crazy, "We've been looking for 20 minutes for everyone when you could have called them?"

"Um, yup," I started to dial quickly. Finally Utau picked up. "Hello?"

"Utau! It's Yaya and Yaya got lost with Kairi!"

"What? Describe where you are?"

"Well we're both on a grass trail and Yaya is talking into her cell phone very loud!"

"On a grass trail?" Utau asked

"Yes and there is a lady I can see from a distant and she is yelling into a cell phone so Yaya can barely hear you. Here boyfriend isn't helping either I see him laughing." Yaya said

"Yaya?" Then the lady turned around and I saw Utau. "Utau!" I yelled excitedly and hung up.

I let go of Kairi and ran up to Utau, Kairi slowly walked over.

"Yaya you weren't lost, you've been on the right trail, just on the wrong side." Kukai said sounding smart.

Kairi looked at Yaya and Yaya looked back and smiled. "Yaya wasn't lost Kairi will always be here." Yaya then looked over at Kukai, "Kukai won't ever be lost either, he has Utau." They all smiled at Yaya and walked towards the cars.

**Nagihiko POV**

Rima slowly opened her eyes. At first she was unemotional and as she looked at the field before us, but then something about her suddenly changed. She brightened up.

Rima acted so childish and cute when she smiled. We were in an open field of tropical flowers. Some yellow and some orange flowers, there was still an open field of grass.

Rima ran right into the middle of the field and collapsed. Smiling, calling me over, "Nagi come sit with me." She motioned.

"I'm coming," I laughed. I brightened up too. Rima was calling me by my nickname, she was talking to me, she was smiling and we were both having fun.

I sat down beside her. "Do you like my surprise?" She immediately nodded.

"How'd you know I'd like it here?" She asked her voice was gentle but excited.

"I was thinking what would Rima like that'd make her happy. Then I remembered all the moments that we connected. The first time we did was in English when I first met you. We were talking about paradise and we spoke about an open field alone. Next time we connected was in art class I was sketching a yellowish orange tropical flower. Finally tonight when I brought out that flower your wearing in your hair. When I told you, you looked amazing you actually smiled for me alone. That brought me to the conclusion of bringing you here." I smiled but my smile began to dim.

Rima sensed it, "What's wrong Nagi?"

I looked out towards the sun, "Do you remember how in art class I told you about my friend. How she reminds me of you? Well she was my best friend. Was."

"I'm sorry Nagi," Rima looked sad.

"Don't be sorry. It was my fault. When we were kids together we lived on a tropical island together. We were best friends and we'd meet everyday. One day we were in the 6th grade I had to move to Europe. I had left her alone, I left her." I trying was defending my best friend.

"No Nagi, you had no choice I'm sure she underst—"I cute Rima off

I chuckled sadly, "No she probably still hates me, I could have fought to stay with her but I didn't. The worse part is after time, I slowly forgot about her. I forgot her face, but I remembered the sound of her laughter. One day in the eighth grade I was living in Tokyo and I met Kukai, Tadase, Ikuto and Kairi. My parents had told me I had to move back to Europe for my father, but I begged them to let me stay with the guys. They allowed me to, because of how much I had suffered as a child. Now here I am with the guys, but I'd rather be with her now."

**Rima POV**

I wasn't going to let him say these things, so I stood up. He immediately stared at me. "Rima, what are you doing?" He asked, still sad.

"Stand up Nagi," I ordered him. He stood up.

"Come on, this place is full of bad memories. I grabbed his hand and we were marching away from the field quickly. We didn't get more then half way through the field when Nagi's pace slowed down. I looked at him wondering what was wrong when I saw his eyes, directed at our hands. I stared at what he was staring at and my eyes went wide.

"That bracelet…" I could hear Nagi whisper. I bit my lip, I was afraid of this.

**Flashback**

"Nagihiko let's go." I heard his father call.

"Father please can't we wait any longer for Rima to come?" Nagi begged.

I could see Nagi's father walked towards him shaking his head. "I'm sorry you have to give up this paradise for me Nagihiko, but we have to go." I saw Nagihiko nod his head slowly and get in the boat.

Once he was on the boat he turned around facing the Island. Even though he couldn't see anyone and no one was around.

"Rima! This isn't goodbye! I don't want it to be, so instead I'm saying thank you! I'll see you again!" He shouted as he waved away. His smile breaking, he then sat down and looked away.

I had seen everything. I had heard everything. I was there the whole time. Hiding behind a tree. I couldn't let Nagi see me after what I had said to him, but I needed to see him again. I ran away crying.

"No, that was our goodbye." I spoke to myself in whispers trying to shush myself. "He can't see me again, I'd just mess his life up. I'm the one who told him to leave and he did. What are the chances we'd meet again? The better question is what are the chances I'd let him meet me again."

I forced myself to stop crying as I wiped away my tears. I marched home determination inside me.

**End of Flashback**

"You remember now?" I asked in whispers

He nodded his head. I lingered my hand slowly out of his and turned around, clasping my hands, holding onto my bracelet.

"To be honest Nagi, I was there the whole time you were leaving. I hid from you because I pushed you away and I had no right to ask you to come back and stay with me. However I wanted to see you so I did. I heard you shout for me, I heard your thank you, I heard you promise to meet again, but I couldn't let you."

I saw him take a step forward from the corner of my eye, but I stopped him by continuing speaking.

"I'm the worse best friend ever. I hid from you, I lied to you and I didn't want you around. I'm the probably the worse date ever too—" I was cut off by Nagihiko embrace.

I was surprised how close he had gotten while I was speaking.

"How could I forget you Rima?" He asked caressing my hair, but I couldn't take this.

I broke out of his embrace and took slow steps away from him. This time facing him and spoke, "You don't understand Nagi," I promised myself then and there that, that'd be our last time together. I can't do this to you again. But you'll always be my best friend." I smiled to him, a real smile.

He marched up to me and kissed me full on. He held my face and forced our lips together. I tried to break away because I knew deep inside I wanted this. I wanted Nagi. I tired to break out but I couldn't. After struggling I got tired of fighting and then Nagi slowed the kiss down. We kissed in a field of tropical flowers as the wind blew an intoxicating scent. Nagihiko Fujisaki my best friend was kissing me full on while I was trying to say goodbye.

My first love in a scenery I missed since childhood and I had stopped struggling.

Nagi slowly released our kiss. His lips lingering out of mine and he looked at me with his soft eyes, "Rima there will never be a goodbye for us, because we promised back on the island to be best friends forever." He gave me a warm smile.

I smiled back to him, my heart and eyes soft, as my voice was softer. "Yeah, forever," I smiled back. I looked at the time, "Nagi were going to be late, let's start heading back." I took hold of his hand.

He nodded and we walked together, hand in hand, he was clutching my bracelet, our bracelet. We finally made it back to the car. Everyone was smiling. I released Nagi's hold and ran over to Utau.

We all waved goodbye went into our separate cars.

"Looks like you guys had fun," Utau winked

"Yeah we did, what about you and Kairi." I asked Yaya

"Yaya had loads of fun! We don't need to ask Utau, Yaya saw her resting her head on Kukai's shoulder." Yaya giggled.

"Yaya!" Utau yelled annoyed.

"Where's Amu?" I asked worried to Utau

"Tadase decided he'd walk her home. It's actually kind of sweet," Utau said regaining her cool.

"I guess if you like walking," I said negatively I didn't really like physical activities that could be avoided.

We finally got home and we could see the Kukai's red convertible. They were probably already inside right now.

We all went upstairs. "Amu are you home?" I called

"Yes Rima, I'm in my room, but I'm tired from the walk, I'm going sleep." She yelled from her room.

"Alright." I called

"Girls I think we should all go to sleep its late and there's school tomorrow." Yaya looked at me and we both sighed and got ready for bed. I peeked in Amu's room and she was still dressed up. I giggled I guess she's too tired.

I soon fell asleep afterwards.

**Amu POV**

I was fast asleep dreaming what had happened with Tadase. We had such a nice walk even though half the time was quiet. My dream was rudely disturbed by reality…again. A light knocking on my window.

I looked over to my balcony, and I saw Ikuto. I walked over rubbing my eyes as I opened my window. "Ikuto?" before I knew it I was in his arms and we in the sky and then on the roof.

"Ikuto! What do you think your doing?" I asked not sure myself.

"I thought if your date with prince charming over there was so much fun, you wouldn't mind hanging out with me for a while." He said calmly.

"Can't we wait until after school tomorrow?" I asked looking at him angrily.

He looked over to me with a smile that made we want to die, "We could but then you wouldn't be able to see the stars out."

I looked away from Ikuto lying on the roof to the night sky. He was right, the stars were beautiful and the moon around was bright. The light glowing from the night sky was so pretty.

"Your right." I sat down on the roof looking with Ikuto.

"Look a shooting star," Ikuto pointed out.

"Where?" I couldn't see everywhere was beautiful

"Here," Ikuto held my hand and pointed towards it, "make a wish," he whispered, while making his own wish holding onto my hand tight.

I started wishing, in my head. Ikuto looked over at me with soft eyes. "Done wishing?" He asked still whispering.

I looked over at him, "Yeah," I whispered back. He stood up and picked me up again and jumped down to my balcony.

"Why are we going back down so soon?" I asked trying not to sound as disappointed as I actually was. I guess I'm a bad actor.

He laughed, "Amu it's almost 3:00am, we have school tomorrow and if you fall asleep you'll get in trouble. I can stay up because I don't care for school." He said jumping off my balcony onto the grass elegantly.

I pouted and he noticed still laughing, "Alright, tomorrow I'll take you out again, but at night. It'll be a surprise." He winked and disappeared into the night.

"Ikuto…" my voice trailed and lingered off

"Ikuto, your not a dream everything about you is so real," I ended up saying to myself looking at the sky, clutching the curtains. My heart started pounding and I was confused again.

"Oh I'm still dressed up?" I started laughing, "At least I was dressed for our date Ikuto."

I sat on my bed thinking until I started drifting away repeating "Ikuto…" in between breathes.

**I hope you enjoy! I know everyone was waiting for the date. I tried to fit all the couples. I hope you amuto fan's thought it was ok, referring to Ikuto's date with Amu even though she did go out with Tadase a couple of hours earlier. What did you think of Rima and Nagihiko :O Review your thoughts, so I can think of a new chapter.**

**Free Parking-It's ok, you don't need to review all the time, but it's nice to know people care. It's sweet of you to review, thank you. I love Kutau too, but you might be hearing from Andrew again. I'm glad it was cute. How did you feel about Nagihiko figuring out about Rima? Was it all right, I hope it was good! I hope you keep track of my story too. :D**

**Lizzie-Chan-I love Kuutau and Yaya and Kairi are adorable. Andrew 'will' be seen again don't worry, lol. Ice is like the best dessert, I totally agree! I hope you liked the way Nagihiko figured out about the past! I know everyone was waiting, especially you and some others. I loved it personally, but review it and tell me what you thought. All opinions are appreciated :D Do you think the story will be better now that Nagihiko knows?**

**Half Angel Half Evil- Oh my gosh I should have her eat an entire cake too, sound so good! I'm hungry now! ^^ I hope you liked the way Nagihiko realized Rima was 'Rima' :) I love your reviews ^_^**

**(Half Angel Half Evil) Katsumi-Chan-I'm glad you like the nickname, I thought it suited your personality well. ^_^ I'm glad something great happened :D must have been really awesome because your reviews are always way too nice. Kukai was the one offering isn't Yaya smart. If hiding herself made you sad, I'm glad Nagihiko figured out this chapter! How was it? I know everyone was waiting so I thought now is the perfect time! Well tell me what you though ^^. Was it better for the story now that Nagihiko knows?**

**Skye-Chan-I'm sorry I keep killing you people with wait, lol. I just want it to be perfect for you guys. Skye is a cute name. I hope you like this chapter! It's a couple's chapter for all the couples. Nagihiko figured it out, what do you think…is it better for the story :O review ^^**

**(Womat-Mel) Tomoko-Chan-I'm glad you like the name. Well I'm relieved that I don't stray away because then fans like you wouldn't be able to keep up :O I hope this chapter is just as good for you, or better ^_^**

**amutoluver1-LIAR! Yours stories are great you know it we all know it! Don't destroy them. Thank you so much, I love your kindness but your too nice to me. Nagihiko's plan is relieved, so now do you think it's better for the couple? I mean now that Nagihiko knows about Rima being 'his Rima'? WOOF! You update too! ^^**

**(CherryCrystal) Crystal-Chan- Your sister has a cute account name, I'm kind of jealous. I hope she doesn't mind you using her account because of me :O Ice is the best of love all kinds XP Nagihiko just figured it out! What do you think? Tell me your thoughts and I would mind your sister's thoughts either, if she doesn't mind. Kind review though please. I'M DOING MY BEST :DDD**


	8. Intense Meeting

**Amu POV**

At first I was dreaming about going on a date with both Ikuto and Tadase when everything and everyone disappeared and I was surrounded by darkness.

"Amu…we'll meet eventually…" Whispered a deep voice. It was calm and mysterious at the same time.

"Who are you?" I mumbled. I was surrounded by complete darkness of course I was a little nervous. I wasn't afraid though and I wasn't about to run away. This voice knew something and I was going to find out.

"Amu…in due time we will meet…can you resist?..." The voice echoed

"Resist what? Who are you? What's happening?" I asked a little nervous, I was terrified to be honest.

"You will not face this alone…your friends will all meet with us in good time…" His voice lingered.

"Why? How? My friends?" I repeated to myself asking him.

"Your cool at first and you hide behind a that character…your one of a kind Amu you're a snowflake…delicate, with a gentle glitter…figure out who I am Amu. Figure out who you are. If you and your friends can figure themselves out then we shall me very soon." His voice enchanted in my head.

I thought it over, "I'm cool…snowflake…delicate…glitter. What are you?" I whispered to myself thinking. After thinking it over I realized what it was.

"Your Winter! I am Winter!" I yelled

"I knew you could do it. I'll see you again Amu." He said finishing off his sentence.

"Wait, where will I see you? When? How will this affect me and my friends?" I asked but didn't get a response. Slowly I woke up from my dream and looked over at the clock.

It read 6:20am. I walked over to my bathroom to take a quick shower. I need to think things out. What was he saying? Who was this guy? "I have a cool character I hide behind. I'm Winter?" I repeated while entering my bathroom.

How will this affect my friends?

**Rima POV**

I got out of the shower and I was now in my room blow-drying my hair. Repeating the words 'he' had told me in my dreams. It was still so clear in my head. Everything from the way his voice sounded, to the way I felt while he spoke.

"You're a delicate flower Rima. Your fragrance is intoxicating and your beauty has no bounds. The days surround you but you'll never age. What I am? What are you?"

I had to think it over, but It was a no brainer.

"Your Spring! I am Spring!" I yelled

"Your smart too. I knew you could do it. Anyways since you've figured it out we'll meet soon. Don't fear me Rima…" His voice drifted off.

"Wait, how will this affect me? How will this affect my friends?" I asked serious. But I never got an answer. Slowly I started to wake up and I never figure it out.

I sighed to myself and began to speak in whispers, "When he says this will affect my friends too does he mean Utau, Amu and Yaya will be in danger or they're facing the same things?"

I looked over to my cell phone and it read 6:40am. I slowly made my way downstairs. Maybe Utau will know what's going on. I started walking downstairs. I was already dressed. We had decided to wear black skirts and white tank tops, with a coloured scarf.

I naturally chose yellow and tied it around my neck heading downstairs.

**Utau POV**

I'm sitting downstairs alone right now in the kitchen. I don't expect Rima, Amu or Yaya up yet, but I can't sleep. It's 6:30am.

I had the craziest dream last night. I heard this mysterious voice and it sounded so familiar. I knew that voice somewhere. He said we'd meet again today.

"You're the sun that shines, your radiance shines without control. The warmth from your smile, for the freedom of just wanting youth. What are you? What am I?"

I thought it over, "Sun shining, radiance without control, warmth, freedom, youth, what am I? What are you?" That' when I figured it out.

"Your Summer!"

"Very well. Utau I'll see you later."

With that I woke up and I was unable to get back to sleep. What's going to happen?

I whispered out loud, "Why are you threatening my friends and me?"

I was pulled out of thought when I finally noticed Rima waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh Rima? When did you get downstairs?" I asked surprised.

"Um, 5 minutes ago, is something bothering you? I was waving my hand for like the whole 5 minutes." She seemed interested.

"No just a strange dream that I can't forget. It's probably nothing." I tried to branch onto another topic.

"Really because to be honest, I had a strange dream too." I heard her mutter, she must have been just as annoyed as I was.

"You two had a weird dream too?" Amu asked walking down the stairs putting her scarf on. It was a pale pink.

Rima and I nodded our heads not wanting to admit it. "Wait Amu, you had a weird dream too? Was someone talking to you?" Rima asked a bit scared.

"Yeah, it was some guys voice. He was strange and was telling me about myself. He also told me I had to figure out who he was. Who I was. I placed the pieces together and I came to the conclusion that I'm Winter and he told me I was right. Afterwards his voice drifted away and he told me that my friends would be affected with me." Amu seemed to be disturbed by this too.

"That's what happened to me!" Rima exclaimed. "Except some parts are different. He told me to come to a conclusion what he was and what I was, but with the information I gathered we were Spring. He told me I was correct and we were going to meet again soon. He told me that my life will basically change just because of my choices and because I'm here with you guys." Rima seemed to be thinking hard.

"Seriously guys? I had the same experience but I'm Summer and so is he. But unlike your dream I know this guy. I just know his voice somehow. I've met him before. But I just can't figure out where and who he is yet." I drifted off.

"Guys we need to figure this out," I said looking determined.

"We need to relax, Utau, maybe it's just a stupid dream." Amu tried to laugh it off.

"Hey why don't we wake up Yaya, to take our minds off things? I mean it's almost 6:55am and Yaya usually wakes us up." Rima said looking evil grabbing a pillow.

"Are you thinking we grab some pillows and…?" Amu asked looking just as evil grabbing her pillow.

"Yeah let's go!" I yelled! This would be fun. I grabbed my pillow and we snuck into Yaya's room.

Just as we were all about to ambush Yaya we heard her talking to herself muttering something that was hard to understand. Yaya spoke in mutters but it was clear what she said.

"Yaya's Autumn! Your Autumn." She muttered rolling on her bed. I looked over to Rima and Amu and now we were all worried. After a pause Yaya started talking again.

"Wait you can't go yet! Yaya doesn't know you! When will we meet." Slowly after Yaya's eyes began to open. She rubbed her eyes and faced us.

"Rima! Utau! Amu! What are you doing in Yaya's room?" We looked at her serious dropping our pillows.

"Yaya what were you dreaming about?" We all asked at the same time.

**Yaya's POV**

After Yaya finished explaining the weirdest dream ever to Rima, Utau and Amu we came to the conclusion some people we telling us something.

Yaya quickly got dressed into her black skirt and white tank top and orange scar and we got into Utau's convertible right away.

When we finally got to school we were early. We sat together waiting for everyone and soon the boys came our teacher followed.

"Class today I have a special surprise for everyone." Our old nerdy teacher said.

"Ice Cream?" Yaya jumped

The teacher laughed, "No, we have new students."

I quickly felt my cell phone vibrate and I sat down.

"_Guys something about this doesn't feel right :S"-R_

"_Yeah didn't we already come to the conclusion that this was our homeroom class? :O"-A_

"_Yes and why would they miss the first day? Why are they coming now? T_T"-U_

"_Yaya doesn't know but she hopes there nice :D"-Y_

"_(sweat drops) Just stay on guard everyone."-U_

I looked up from my cell phone to hear the teacher still blathering on. Finally he stopped talking.

"Here are the new students. Please enter signal file boys." With that Yaya saw four boys walk in.

**Utau POV**

In walked four boys but they had their backs turned to us. As our teacher called each boys name they turned around one by one to introduce themselves.

"Our first new student came all the way from Tokyo to England to California so please be kind to Andrew Hayden." Our teacher clapped

I gasped, Andrew Hayden? Andrew from the restaurant? It surprised us all. We could all see him making eye contact with me, but I was still recovering from shock to look away. Andrew's neat messed hair was playful today. His eyes were an intense shade of deep blue and he had a necklace with the symbol of the sun. Instead of his uniform from the restaurant he wore regular black jeans with a black button up shirt.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Andrew Hayden, but don't be so formal just call me Andrew." His face began to get a little more serious as he began to talk.

For some reason his intense blue eyes stared right at me and something clicked, "I am the sun that shines, my radiance shines without control. The warmth from my smile and the freedom of just wanting youth. This is me and it can be you…" He drifted away and took a seat in one of the tables in front of us.

"Seems we have a poet in this class." Next I'd like to introduce… " I didn't bother to listen onwards. I bit my lip and clenched my fist; I knew I had heard that voice before. I glared into the back of Andrew's head, how'd he know he was Summer?

Are his friends threatened too? Or just mine? Or is he the one threatening us?

**Rima POV**

After we met Andrew and realized who he was Utau seemed to get angry. I don't understand why but she did. I looked at her with concerned eyes and Amu and Yaya did the same. But we couldn't ask why yet, our teacher would yell.

I gave my attention back to our teacher.

"…Ricky Shin, he was born in Tokyo and studied in China and is here with us now in California. Tell us a little about yourself Ricky." Our teacher smiled.

A boy turned around with saggy spiked hair that was completely black, his eyes were a dark honey colour, darker than mine. It was enchanting; I couldn't look away from his eyes. He had a necklace but I could only see the chain under his shirt. He wore black jeans and a sleeve-less black shirt with a white tie that hung around his neck loose.

The boy looked cool and as if he didn't care. He was the splitting image of how I acted before I met Amu, Utau and Yaya.

"I am a delicate flower. My fragrance is intoxicating and my beauty has no bounds. The days surround me but I'll never age. This is who I am. I am Spring." My whole body froze as our eyes brushed each other's. I couldn't even breathe, until he looked away.

Once Ricky took his seat my breathing slowly regained and I composed myself. Damn, I swore under my breath, who is this guy and how does he know he's Spring? I glared into the back of his head just hoping it'd burn as I clutched onto my wrist. For some strange reason it was pulsing and it was hurting.

Amu and Yaya seemed to get worried but I could care less at a time like this, I had to focus on breathing.

**Amu POV**

I was really getting worried about Rima and Utau. Utau was uncontrollably angry, but baring it whereas Rima was feeling pain and had trouble breathing. I could just tell. I was about to reach for my phone to start texting, but couldn't before I felt eyes staring at me. I looked up and teal eyes met me.

"Jay Choi. Born in Tokyo then moved to England afterwards Where he met Andrew and Ricky and here he is. Be kind to him class" My teacher clapped

He had black hair exactly like Ricky's accept it wasn't as saggy and his was shorter. His eyes were a cool teal colour and he wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He also had a necklace pendant. His was a snowflake.

Jay's expression was cold and he didn't seem to care. He was cool. My eyes widen as I wondered just how cool…His eyes then looked straight into mine and I couldn't help but lose my own cool.

"I'm cool at first and I hide behind a character unknown to many. I am one of a kind. I am a snowflake. I am delicate with an outer gentle glitter. I am Winter." Jay finished walking towards me. With every step he took I got more and more scared.

Just as if I thought I'd break down he turned to sit with Andrew and Ricky. My breathing came back to normal but unlike Rima I felt no pain. Unlike Utau I wasn't angry. I was numb and scared. What was happening to me?

I could feel Yaya was wondering what was going on and I wanted to know the exact same thing. But in my state probably couldn't even handle talking without shuddering.

**Yaya POV**

"Finally let me introduce Jacob. He came with Andrew, Ricky and Jay. He is twin brother's with Andrew." Our teacher finished and Jacob turned around.

He had playful hair like Andrew but brown. His eyes were an intense shade of orange and brown and he had a leaf pendant on his necklace. He wore black jeans that fit well and a black button up shirt with a white t-shirt inside.

When he looked at Yaya everything else became oblivious. Yaya's eyes couldn't look away as Jacob spoke.

"I am the youngest of us four and I am Jacob Hayden. I'm not going to be complicated like my friends and brother here." His eye got more intense as he spoke in a soft voice, "I am Autumn." He almost whispered

With that he sat down and Yaya knew what Amu, Utau and Rima were feeling but Yaya didn't feel pain, like Rima. Scared like Amu. Yaya didn't even feel angry like Utau. Yaya felt sadness overwhelm her and for some reason tears formed.

How does he know he is Autumn and why is Yaya crying?

**Teacher's POV**

"Alright class now that I've introduced your new classmate your free block may begin." I smiled

Now, now girls? How will you react now that the you've met these boys?

These girls don't understand the greatness they hold. Only one boy can save each girl. Which boy will it be?

Kukai or Andrew?

Nagihiko or Ricky?

Tadase or Ikuto or Jay?

Kairi or Jacob?

The challenge begins here.

I watched as Kukai calmed Utau down and slowly she did.

I watched as Nagihiko knelt down to help Rima and slowly the pain was relieved

I looked over to see Tadase comfort Amu while Ikuto held her. Slowly she got her act back together and her cool was back.

I noticed Kairi help Yaya wipe away her tears and she was full of excitement again. Hugging Kairi.

But just because these boys can fix the girls doesn't mean they've won.

**Normal POV**

As the guys finished comforting us we gathered around in the back. They were off taking to the new boys, but we knew them to well.

"Yaya are you alright? Why were you crying?" Utau asked

"Yaya isn't sure? Why was Amu so scared? Why did Amu lose her cool?" Yaya asked looking worried.

"I don't know…for some reason I couldn't help but lose all composure." Amu trailed. "What about you Rima? How's your wrist?"

"Oh it's better now, but I can't explain the affect Ricky had on me. Something about these boys is all wrong. They're too similar to us. Utau are you ok now?" Rima seem concerned

"Yeah it was more like a heat wave and headache but I agree these boys are the one's from our dreams… so the real question now is do we stay away? Or get closer to find some answer?" Utau asked making it sound more like a statement.

That's when the boys broke our train of thought.

"Girls don't be rude come meet the guys." Kukai called. Nagihiko, Kukai, Kairi, Tadase and Kukai smiled not knowing what we had just gone through. While Ikuto rested, sleeping.

We gulped and looked at each other wondering which way we should go. Figuring out some answers or running away from them…

**What do you think? I thought this approach was better for the story? Do find the conflict more interesting? If you hate it tell me and if you love it review and find out more :DDDD][Note that if you don't like this approach I will delete this chapter altogether and start again from the date on chapter 7 "Stand by Me" Be Honest and gentle at the same time- Hime Chan**

**Yes, Andrew, Ricky, Jay, Jacob and the teacher are made up characters that belong to me. They're cute right? If you hate them I understand, its all part of the story. ^^ [OC'S] PLEASE don't tell me how much you hate them in your review _ at least don't flame them too. Much lol ^^**


	9. Remember! Remember?

**Utau POV**

I looked over at my friends, by now we were more then friends we were practically sisters. Most times we fought, but it was to annoy each other or to have fun. Even though we're all scared and we're unsure of what's going to happen I decided to take the risk. I took in a calming breath and took a step forward, in with my cool attitude.

At first Amu, Rima and Yaya were worried about me but then they realized there was nothing to be afraid of. They followed me in suit and went to go find some answer. Determination was rising in all of us.

"Hey Andrew, why didn't you tell us you were coming to school here to Four Season's High?" I asked trying not to care, even though I was really interested in his answer.

"I thought I did tell you? Remember?" He smiled knowingly.

"Oh yeah I remember now," damn him he was referring to my dream.

I was sinking here sooner or later I'd lose my cool. That's when Kukai saved me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smirked to Andrew.

"So do you know your schedule yet?" Kukai asked smug

"Not yet, soon enough. I think the teacher is planning it out now." He replied. I held onto the hand Kukai had placed around my waist so I could feel safe. At first Kukai looked at me wondering but then gave me a warm smile. I never loved anyone as much as I loved Kukai right now.

We started making small talk together Kukai, Andrew and me, but I couldn't help but wonder how the others were doing. My eyes made a trail towards Amu. I could see her walking over to Jay.

**Amu POV**

When Utau left to see what was up with Andrew, I decide to try to do the same thing. I wanted some answers too.

I walked over to Jay since he was the one who had been interrupting my dreams with Tadase.

"Yo, your Jay, right?" I asked my cooler side showing, this time I was prepared and I wasn't going to get scared. I knew how he played and I just rolled with it.

He turned around and faced me as his friend Ricky left to leave us alone.

"Yeah that's me. You must be Amu, am I right?" He asked and I nodded. For a couple of seconds he stared at me and I stared back. His teal eyes were mysterious and so cool. After that he actually smiled.

"I believe you, I'm glad your Winter." He gave me a real playful smile. That statement caught me off guard however. He really surprised me. His icy barrier was gone and he was actually kind of cute. He took a step closer to me and I got scared. This guy is completely changing character. I don't know how to respond now. I thought he was a bad moody boy who'd yell at me, not one that shake my hand.

I was so grateful when Tadase came over and held Jay by the shoulder stopping him. "Pleased to meet you Jay, I am Tadase." Jay looked into Tadase eyes for a second doing the same thing and he smiled.

"Likewise Tadase." They shook hands, while Ikuto slugged himself over me.

"I-Ikuto! Aren't you going to introduce yourself to Jay too?" I asked flustered.

"But then I'd leave poor Amu alone," He hugged me protectively secretly I liked it but Jay was there so I didn't want to lose my cool.

Eventually Ikuto got off me when Jay approached him.

"Yo I'm Jay," Jay smirked

"Ikuto," Ikuto said lazily.

Jay and Ikuto looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Teal eyes brushed against deep blue. After they're moment of eye contact Jay's icy barrier was back.

"What a kitty cat like you doing in a place like this? It's a dog eat dog world you know?" He asked raising an eyebrow smirking.

Ikuto however smirked back, "Sometimes being a kitty cat is easier to get around."

Jay continued to raise his eyebrow. Were they fighting about something I didn't get? I walked over to Tadase.

"Um, Tadase what's going on?" I asked

"They're fighting." He said while watching

"But why Tadase?" I asked eagerly and worried

Tadase looked over at me with soft eyes.

"Tadase…" My voice trailed off and looked at both boys giving the other one a comment. I sighed, hands on my hip, I don't get boys! Maybe Rima's having an easier time.

**Rima POV**

I marched up to find some answers. I don't care who Ricky thinks he is but I'm not going just sit around being scared. I need some answers.

We were at least a meter away when I called Ricky, "Ricky."

He turned around and looked at me surprised and then started walking towards me as he faced me. He stared into my eyes for a brief second or two and asked, "Your Rima aren't you?" He smiled knowingly.

I was a little taken back. I started to glare at him, "How did you know my name?"

"Your kidding right?" He asked laughing, "Spring is written in your eyes, you have to be Rima."

"Yes I am," I stated firmly. I was getting ready to kill this guy. First he enters my dreams, second he enters my school, third my wrist starts to hurt and finally he's laughing at me? That's it I'm going to kill him.

I was about to take a step forward when someone held me back. I looked up, "Nagi?"

"Rima, you know when you first meet someone it's better if you smile." Nagi laughed to me.

I pouted to him, "I don't want too." He just laughed and held my hand as he looked over to Ricky.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki," The two exchanged eye contact and talked.

"How long have you two known each other?" Ricky asked looking at Nagihiko

"Since we were young," I said in my soft voice

"Almost 6," Nagihiko smiled.

I was a little surprised. Nagihiko remember?

Ricky looked over to me then to Nagi and sighed, "I trust you Nagi."

I raised an eyebrow, but no one cared. They were engaged in a sports conversation. I'm guessing. I looked over to Yaya. I hope she was doing all right.

**Yaya POV**

Yaya walked straight away looking for Jacob. When she crashed into someone. Oww Yaya fell down and it HURT! He stood up rubbing his head.

Yaya heard him speak though, "Oh sorry, I was looking for someone," he reached down to help Yaya up.

Our eye met for a second and he pulled Yaya up. "Your Autumn?" He asked surprised.

"No Yaya is Yaya!" Yaya pouted taking her hand back.

Jacob laughed nervously, "I'm sorry Yaya. I'm happy to meet you."

Yaya looked at him and he was sincere, but Yaya got scared. She was alone and everyone was off somewhere else.

"Ace what's wrong?" Kairi asked walking towards Yaya.

Yaya jumped straight into Kairi arms, "Yaya thought she was alone!"

Kairi smiled, "Your never alone Ace." Jacob and Kairi stared at eye other and then Jacob got changed from his happy attitude to protective.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kairi."

"Likewise, you know me I'm Jacob."

That's when the teacher started talking. "Nagihiko, Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase and Kairi! I need to talk to you about something. Hurry over please." The teacher said while waving his hand.

Yaya heard Kukai complain, "Do we have too," he whined.

"You can talk to your girlfriend later Kukai, get over here now!" The teacher yelled back. At this comment Yaya noticed Andrew get jealous.

Kukai sighed, "Fine," and walked over with the others.

Now was our chance to find some answer. Yaya looked over at Rima, Rima nodded and looked over to Amu, and Amu understood and looked over at Utau. Utau nodded and we each grabbed the boy's arm and we all got together.

We lined up in a straight line and the boys looked at us.

"Yaya wants some answers," Yaya taped her heel.

**Rima POV**

We waited for the boys to start talking.

"First of all explain how come you were able to enter our dream?" I asked.

Ricky decided to answer; "We studied from Tokyo and China to England learning about the Four Season. We came here to meet you girls."

"You're not answering my question," I glared.

Ricky laughed and continued, "You see how each one of us has a necklace?" He said pointing to the chain and pendant.

Utau, Amu, Yaya and I nodded our heads.

"Well that's how were doing it." Andrew concluded.

Jay continued, "You all felt pain or some emotion when we first met in the classroom right?"

Once again we nodded our heads

"That's because you came in contact with these necklaces." Jacob finished

"Then hand them over," Utau stated and we all stuck out our hands.

"Why'd you take our necklaces?" Andrew asked

"Why would a girl want a boy to be able to pop into there dreams?" Utau argued.

They all laughed nervously. They handed over the necklace and we held onto them.

"Tell us the reason why you entered our dream and asked us questions?" I asked

"You girls are special from ordinary girls. You the master of your Season?" Ricky told me serious.

"We have been sent all the way from England to watch over you girls. By Winter break you girls will take a test to challenge your mind and heart. If you pass you'll learn the secrets about yourself in your past life."

"Wait are you saying that in our past life we were the Four Season?" Amu yelled

Jay nodded his head, "Amu you were Winter and in this new life your attitude shows it very well."

Ricky added, "Rima since you were a child you've loved flowers, haven't you? You also have the radiance a flower and you are a cutie." Ricky winked

"Utau you always want freedom and you never back down. You live and learn and you do anything for fun. This life shows it well." Andrew added smiling

Jacob finished, "Yaya your full of energy and you live for the happiness of animals. You care about everything and everyone. When people leave you, you can't help but cry and fall apart. You are without doubt Autumn."

"Why are we so special?" I argued. This was so much to handle.

"Your not the only one, your just the only ones who were the master of your own season. Winter, Spring, Summer and Autumn." Jay explained

"Like your friends over there, we can tell by just looking at them. They have the same potential. Kukai is Summer as well Utau." Andrew explained

"Nagihiko is like us Rima he is Spring." Ricky smiled to me.

"Amu, Ikuto is Winter whereas when I look at Tadase I can't tell." Jay smiled

"Yaya you and Kairi are very alike. That's why I know you'll be fine." Jacob smiled.

"Are we only compadable with people of the same season? We were destined for Four Season's High?" Yaya yelled.

The boys looked at each other and looked at us, "We can't tell you that."

"Well this is goodbye Utau." Andrew gave a sad smile.

"It was nice meeting you Rima, I don't regret it." Ricky said as he messed my hair.

"Amu don't worry about Ikuto and Tadase, do what you know is right." Jay smiled

"Yaya, you and Kairi are going to be able to complete any test and pass." Jacob hugged Yaya

"Wait where are you going?" Utau asked

"It's clear that you already have people watching over you. You don't need us." Andrew smiled.

The boys looked at each other and grabbed back the necklace they had given to us and smashed it!

"Why'd you do that?" I yelled

"…because you need to wake up! We don't exist we! We never did!" Ricky yelled back

Slowly everything disappeared in the light. I could barely see anything.

**Girl's POV (Rima/Utau/Amu/Yaya)**

When I woke up I was cover in sweat. It was 6:00am. Did I dream everything that happened? Was it only me?

I quickly decided to take a shower. I needed to clear my mind.

Thirty minutes later.

I got out of the shower blow dried my hair and got dressed.

**Rima POV**

I walked into the kitchen, to see Utau thinking. I walked up next to her and asked her if she had the same dream. She nodded her head while Yaya and Amu agreed.

It was no dream, we were the four season's in our past.

I am Rima and in my past life I was controlled Spring. I was god of a season.

"Guys whatever happened to the Ricky, Andrew, Jay and Jacob?" I asked scared.

"Rima they told us we could surpass the test with the help of our friends. They went home to live there own lives. They never really existed." Utau smiled at me with soft eyes.

"Rima, it's alright. If any of us need help we'll help each other." Amu added.

"Beside's if Jacob said if we need extra help Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Ikuto and Kairi will be there." Yaya beamed.

I nodded my head yeah. "We can do anything with friends." I said happily.

We looked at the time. It read 7:00am. Wow 30 minutes of talking and getting dressed.

We got into Utau convertible and we got to school by 7:04am.

"I'm getting slower." Utau pouted

"No Yaya slowed us down." I giggled.

"Sor—ry if Yaya wanted to get a lollipop." Yaya whined.

We all laughed and walked to class. When we enter everything was natural. The guys were late and our teacher was sitting by his desk.

I ran up to the teacher. "Do we have new students today?" I was eager.

"Um…no Rima why would we?" He looked confused. I sighed yesterday never happened.

I walked back to my friends when the boys came in and rushed to sit together. Kukai started the conversation.

"Do you girl remember Andrew, Ricky, Jay or Jacob?" Kukai asked

We nodded our heads slowly.

"How do you know them?" I asked curious

"Well last night they entered our dreams and they told us to stand strong." Nagihiko added.

"They were real Rima!" Yaya jumped.

"Who are they?" Nagihiko asked.

"It's a long story." Amu began

"Hey, its free block we have the whole period." Kukai responded.

"Fine." Utau began to explain everything. By the end of first block the boys understood and actually took it seriously.

Kukai kneel down on one knee and held Utau's hand. "I promise to protect you Utau, you are my Summer." He smiled.

We all laughed as Utau yelled at Kukai.

"Life is going to get interesting now. I wonder if its because we introduced ourselves to Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Ikuto and Kairi." Amu asked me whispering.

I laughed, "Would you want it any other way?"

We looked at our friends together laughing and smiling, "No, I guess not." Amu smiled to me.

**Review! My OC's never really existed that's why I told you not to flame them too much :D The couples are so cute helping each other. To clearify everything the day happened but it seemed like a dream to the girls. The boys don't remember the day but they had a dream where Andrew, Ricky, Jay and Jacob explained everything. The teacher does exist thought, but Rima just dreamt him to be all creepy and scarier then he actually is ^^**


	10. Battlefield For Lovers

**Yaya's POV**

"Yaya, you want us to join what?" everyone almost screamed.

"I am not doing that Yaya," Rima calmly spoke.

"Yaya why would either of us even try out?" Utau said stubbornly

"Oh c'mon please the cut off is today and tryouts are after school. Besides don't you love a good challenge Utau?" Yaya persuaded

"Well…" Utau started thinking

"Exactly and we wouldn't be alone if Rima and Amu would join." Yaya continued

"I am not doing it Yaya." Rima stated firmly

"I'm with Rima, No Yaya." Amu brushed Yaya off.

"…I don't know guys. This is sounding more and more interesting to me." Utau drifted off.

"Your not actually considering this are you Utau?" Amu freaked out seeming surprised

"Of course Utau would she loves a good challenge." Yaya continued

"I'll think about it Yaya…" Rima stated simply

"Fine, if you can get Rima in I'll go along," Amu sighed.

"After school we all meet back here to decide!" Yaya then looked over at Rima "Rima…" Yaya pouted, just before Yaya could say anything else the bell rang signaling last block beginning and everyone was off to class.

"Doesn't anyone say goodbye before they leave anymore!" Yaya puffed her cheeks and stomped off to drama class. This was Yaya's best class, it was easy and Kairi would be with Yaya.

Yaya skipped off.

When Yaya walked in she didn't see Kairi.

"That's strange Kairi is always first." Yaya spoke out loud disappointedly.

The teacher heard Yaya and said, "Kairi won't be here for the next few days." Then she looked away and Yaya was sad.

The whole class was boring until Yaya heard some teens whispering, "Kairi is off with some girl having fun ditching…"

When Yaya heard this she was on the verge of crying, but she didn't cry here. She would wait for the others, because they always knew what was best.

"I guess I am Autumn, look at me. Yaya's going to end up crying because of some boy who doesn't even care about her." Yaya whispered to herself. Right after Yaya whispered to herself something seemed to echo in Yaya's head.

_Leaves fall off trees and they fly around the world. Don't close your heart off, someday it shall return. _Was that something Yaya believed in, in my past life as Autumn? Yaya couldn't help but ask herself. Right now she didn't listen to that voice she ignored it.

Yaya just sat in class surround by teens, but feeling so alone, not saying anything for the whole class. Kairi you always promised that Yaya would never be alone…

**Utau POV**

I stood on the field waiting for our gym teacher to walk in. This class was so boring because we never did anything fun.

As I was waiting Kukai walked in and right before me he knelt down and gently picked up my hand up…again. He whispered "Summer," and smirked

I blushed and snatched my hand back while he laughed. Everyone was watching, as I got angry.

"Kukai you have to stop doing that!" I argued

"Well if you had just walked with me to class, I wouldn't have greeted you like that." Kukai smirked back.

That's when I noticed the teacher clapping. "Alright break it up." He was staring at us and we nervously chuckle back away from each other. Once we did he smiled and started instructing.

"Everyone chose a partner we'll be playing soccer." The teacher yelled.

By the time I looked over at Kukai he was already laughing with some other girl. I don't know why but right away I frowned. I guess I just thought soccer was our game. I guess I was wrong.

I walked over and started to play with some random girl. I couldn't help but consistently look over my shoulder and watch Kukai. I ended up hearing myself whisper, "Kukai…" right then I paused and heard a voice.

_When your summer sun is replaced by the night moon, nothing changes things will come back soon._

I looked over at Kukai again and he still didn't even bother to look at me. I looked away angry and shook the thought out of my head. Kukai you stupid player…

**Amu POV**

I was in French class and was wishing I was anywhere else. Ikuto was already sent to wait outside for sleeping in class, I guess he stayed up too long after our 'date.' But at least I still had Tadase…or so I thought.

Our teacher introduced this girl named Lulu. She looked very pretty and she was super friendly, but she caught Tadase's attention and I couldn't help but hurt a little.

"Hello my name is Lulu and I just got back from Europe. I'm not sure how this school works, but I'd be glad to learn." She smiled and the teacher asked for helpers.

Tadase stuck his hand up and I felt my heart break. I didn't know what to do or even think.

The whole class Tadase was laughing with Lulu and even I could tell they both really liked each other. While the teacher was teaching new phrases in French Tadase and Lulu were whispering and I felt left out.

_When snow melts away you don't just stay depressed. You remember all the fun times and you let go. You don't see it but the sparkle of snow can be found in someone else_. Who said that? Wait snow? I am Winter was this something I believed in as Winter in my past life?

But I don't want to forget Tadase, I don't want to forget. Who holds my sparkle now?

I sighed and tried not to pay attention to the couple. I just sat there looking down at my desk when I felt my phone vibrate. I slowly reached for it and looked at the new text message.

"_What's wrong?"-Kitty Cat_

Ikuto…? I started to text back

"_Ikuto?"-A_

"_Yeah, so tell me what's wrong?"-Kitty Cat_

"_How do you know something's wrong?"-A_

"_I can see you. I'm outside the classroom and our teacher never shut the door. Duh"-Kitty Cat_

"_T^T. Tadase doesn't even care about me anymore :(."-A_

"_You don't need him."-Kitty Cat_

"_You better not say there are plenty of fish in the sea, cause that's just lame T_T"-A_

"_Now why would I say that? I'm a kitty cat aren't I?"-Kitty Cat_

I couldn't help but blush at his comment. Was he saying he could possibly like me? I ended up secretly texting Ikuto the whole class without being noticed. But still my heart ached.

**Rima POV**

I was in home economics and we were making cream puffs. I seriously hated cooking because I sucked at it.

I was stirring my bowl of whipped cream and it wasn't working. I heard someone laughing and I turned around.

"What's so funny?" I asked annoyed

"Your not doing it right Rima, here try like this." Before I even knew what was going on Nagi's hands were holding mine and he was helping me. At first I just kept my annoyed look, until it actually worked!

"Wow…" I couldn't hide my expression I was overjoyed and impressed.

"See Rima so much better." He laughed

We were still holding hands, even though neither of us realized it. We were just smiling at each other laughing.

"Do you mind if I help you Rima." I smiled at his comment when we were interrupted.

A girl walked up to us and she asked in a shy voice, "Um Nagihiko, can you help me?"

Nagihiko looked at me and smiled and then back to her, "Of course, I'd be pleased to help you"

"I'll be right back Rima." His hand slowly lingered out of mine and before I realized I didn't want him to leave, but he left.

My hand was in mid air just waiting for him to return. After several minutes of waiting my hand got tired and I got back to work.

45 minutes later I was done cooking and I looked over to where Nagi had wandered off. He was holding hands with the same girl he had walked off with and she was blushing.

I clench my hands and teeth so I wouldn't cry and I heard myself whisper, "Fujisaki…"

I knew he was just a playboy. All guys are the same. I can't believe him, some best friend he turned out to be. He had left me for the second time. For the rest of class I was helpless just watching Nagihiko enjoying himself.

_For flowers to bloom a little rain must fall. In life everyone will end up hurting you, you just need to find the one worth enduring._ I heard a voice echo. Did I believe in this when I was Spring, in my former life? I Iooked over to Nagi and he was still enjoying himself eating with the same girl. I decided to forget waiting for him and forget the words I had just heard.

Then the bell rang and I didn't even bother to try my cream puffs I just walked out to meet everyone.

After walking down the hallway I found Utau, Amu and Yaya huddled by the bulletin board like before. I walked over and looked at everyone. They all looked so sad. I decided to ask why, because Yaya looked extremely upset and I noticed she was crying.

"Yaya what's wrong?" I asked

"It's Kairi. He didn't show up to class and Yaya heard he was off with some girl…" Yaya's cried a little.

"It's alright Yaya. Nagihiko was off with someone else too but I'm not crying." I gave her a sad smile.

"You too?" Amu asked. "We had a new exchange student in French class and Tadase completely forgot about me." Amu didn't even bother to try and smile.

"Kukai is such a player, he's much worse. I knew he was right from the beginning!" Was all Utau said stubbornly looking away.

I then thought of an idea. "Yaya!" I said excitedly

She looked over to me wiping away her own tears. "Yes Rima."

"Amu and I are in" I simply smiled. Yaya seemed to brighten up.

"Really Rima?" Yaya asked excitedly. Utau and Amu looked at me with soft eyes and a softer smile.

"If it makes you happy then we're all in this together." I smiled and Yaya beamed.

"Alright what's our group name?" Amu asked me.

"Yaya's got it!" Yaya bounced.

"Alright what is it?" Utau asked smiling again.

"Well since we all love listening to 'The Beu Sisters' let's just call ourselves 'The Beu Sisters'." Yaya smiled

"Alright, hurry and sign us up, don't we have to go to try out now." Utau hurried Yaya

Yaya quickly scribbled our group name and grabbed my hand. Like a chemical reaction I held onto Amu and Amu held onto Utau. Where Yaya led us to the gym for tryouts.

Yaya burst open through the doors and the teachers all turned around where Yaya asked, "Are we too late?"

"Well we were going to end try outs now, but I guess we could make an exception to Utau's group." The principal smiled and we walked in. The room was full of teachers and the principal.

"What's your group name," The principal asked

"The Beu Sisters." Utau said in a bored expression.

"What will you be singing?" Asked another teacher.

I looked over to Utau, Utau looked over to Amu and Amu looked over to Yaya. While we all panicked Yaya smiled.

**Amu POV**

"Once Upon a Broken Heart." Yaya smiled.

Utau, Rima and I pulled Yaya to the side.

"Yaya were not prepared." I whispered/yelled

"Besides we don't have the music." Rima continued.

"Why this song?" Utau argued

"Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase and Kairi hurt us, so we'll put all our feelings by singing. Don't worry leave it to Yaya. Just think about the boys while you sing and remember what they did." Yaya looked at us angry clenching her fist.

I looked over at the others and they were doing the same.

"Alright lets do this." I nodded.

**Yaya POV**

Yaya pulled out her ipod and connected it to the speakers. Then she gave everyone their microphone and she asked.

"Are you ready guys." Yaya asked happily

They all laughed, "Now or never right?" Utau asked more like a statement. Yaya pushed the play button on her remote and the song began.

The piano seemed to relax everyone as Rima started, we all knew she would. I mean the lyrics related to her. We all knew her past about Nagihiko and the fact that he ditched her again was enough reason for her to begin.

As Rima sang we all echoed

**Once upon a broken heart**

**I was walking alone in the dark**

**Looking for a way to start again**

**What I wouldn't give for a friend**

**There was no love in my life**

**There was no light in my eyes**

**All the tears that I had cried and cried**

**Seemed like they'd never end.**

Amu took the lead with Utau while Rima and Yaya echoed.

**And I never believed fairytales came true**

**But now I know that they really do**

**Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you**

**Just look at the sunshine, and you**

**Showed me a world**

**That I'd never seen**

**I woke up and fell into this dream**

**Happily ever after just took time**

**Once upon this broken heart of mine**

Now was Utau turn as we happily sang background. Too be honest everyone started having fun and forgot the judges were even watching.

**Long ago and far away**

**I could never dream of the day**

**That your love would come my way and stay**

**And sweep me away and I**

Yaya's turn to join in with Utau. While Amu and Rima smiled happily swaying

**Never believed fairytales came true**

**But now I know that they really do**

**Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you**

**Just look at the sunshine, and you**

Now Yaya and Amu sang while Utau sang back up with Rima

**Showed me a world**

**That I'd never seen**

**I woke up and fell into this dream**

**Happily ever after just took time**

**Once upon this broken heart of mine**

Utau lead while we all echoed

**This is the way a fairytale feels**

**This is the way I know it's real**

**'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals**

Amu started again

**And I never believed fairytales came true**

**But now I know that they really do**

Yaya started to sing along with Amu now

**Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you**

**Just look at the sunshine, and you**

Rima then finished while Utau echoed and Yaya and Amu hummed to the end.

**Showed me a world**

**That I'd never seen**

**I woke up and fell into this dream**

**Happily ever after just took time**

We all sang the last line softly

Once upon this broken heart of mine…

As the violin ended the song.

We looked up at each other and started smiling and then to the judges. They all had their mouths open. While the principal managed to speak, "Amazing…" his voice lingered and we all giggled.

"Congratulations girls, your in the talent show! Don't forget the talent show is on Friday, keep practicing your song, even though it sounds professional already." All the teachers in the gym started clapping along with the principal and we continued to smile.

Yaya picked up her ipod and Utau drove us home. "Guys there is something Yaya has to tell you. I started hearing voices today." Yaya told worried.

"Me too." Rima agreed "Right after Nagihiko left me."

"Mine happened like that too, except it was because I was thinking about how Tadase was with Lulu." Amu continued

"Something about this isn't right. The same thing happened while I was thinking about Kukai. Something about our memories and linked with the guys." Utau finished.

By the time we got home we had concluded that the boys were a key part about passing the test like Andrew, Ricky, Jay and Jacob had said. The only problem was right now we didn't feel like talking or even being near the guys. We decide to ignore and avoid the boys until the talent show to express what they really meant to us. That meant five days.

No exceptions, tomorrow will make it four days. After school we would practice together the same song until it was prefect. The boys broke our hearts now we were going to break theirs.

Even though on the outside everyone was smiling and said they were all right, Yaya could tell everyone was hurting still.

**Will the girls get their pay back? What is up with the boys? You actually have to listen to the song "Once Upon A Broken Heart by The Beu Sisters." It's awesome and there are four girls in the band so I thought it would work. Well Review! :) **

**Will the war continue? I love all you reviewers!**


	11. Getting Stronger

**Utau POV**

Count down, four days till talent show. I kept repeating to myself. We are going to win this contest and I'm going to forget about Kukai. C'mon Utau you can do it. You can do it. Just don't think about them…

I sat on my bed tossing and turning trying desperately to fall asleep. However I fail miserably. I just couldn't forget about Kukai no matter how hard I tried. I need stronger willpower…

Maybe I'll just stand by the balcony. It was 1:40am and it was colder then usually. I walked over slowly and I looked at the night sky unemotionally. I then started thinking about everything I had lost. I started thinking about Kukai and his _friend_. She was beautiful and she was a much better athlete then I ever could dream of being. I sighed feeling sorry for myself.

"Utau…" I heard someone whisper behind me in a sad tone. I turned around startled and looked at them with soft eyes.

"Rima? Yaya? What are you doing still up." I asked faking a smile.

Rima looked away stubbornly, Yaya was holding her hand. "Well Yaya couldn't sleep and she woke me up."

"Yaya was wondering if Utau could sing her a song." Yaya asked shyly. I smiled a real smile this time and thought of a song to sing.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked unsure.

Rima looked over at Yaya and Yaya smiled, "My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne."

I couldn't help but smile. "Alright, but I'll need your help." They nodded they're heads happily. "But what about Amu?" I asked

"Oh she said she was going to bed early," Rima said "Besides her door is locked, Yaya should know she tried after going into Rima's room." Yaya pouted.

I giggled, "Let's begin. Do you want to sing without the music?" I asked unsure. I didn't see Yaya's ipod or speakers.

"Yes," they both said eagerly. "Utau your voice is so pure, soothing and pretty," Rima smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. "Rima, Yaya, Amu and Utau have cute voices. Didn't you hear us at the talent show." Yaya said proving the obvious. Rima and I laughed along with her.

I took in a small breath and began:

Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

I then motioned for Rima to sing along. It was painful to see Rima sing or even say these words.

Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

I stopped singing so Rima could have this moment and these words. She looked at me curiously at first but I smiled to her and she understood.

**You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**

Yaya echoed

**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**

**(oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(oh, oh, oh) **

Yaya then started her part. She sang emotionally, it hurt to hear her sing the words

**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stud that you do?**

Rima sang her part again

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**You were everything, everything **

**That I wanted **

**We were meant to be, supposed to be**

**But we lost it.**

Rima then looked at me and I understood she wanted me to start again so I obeyed.

**All of our memories so close to me**

**Just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending **

**So much for my happy ending**

All of a sudden Rima and Yaya stopped singing and before I knew it I was singing alone as the watched me.

**It's nice to know that you were there**

**Thanks for acting like you cared **

**And making me feel like I was the only one**

**It's nice to know we had it all**

**Thanks for watching as I fall**

**And letting me know we were done.**

Yaya now joined me but Rima stayed silent.

**He was everything, everything**

**That I wanted **

**We were meant to be, supposed to be **

**But we lost it**

Now Rima joined in as Yaya just hummed along.

**All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**

**Oh, oh, oh…**

"Thank you Utau." Yaya and Rima said in soft voices and then they walked back into they're rooms. I just smiled back at them waving goodnight.

I waited until they were completely out of sight before I let my tears fall. I looked up at the stars as I wiped my tears away. "Why am I crying so much? I'm so weak!"

"Your not weak…" I looked up to see who was talking to me.

"Who are you? Why do I hear your voice whenever I think about Kukai?" I asked my tears spilling again as I let them fall.

"…you let a boy be your whole world and now that he's gone you think that you have nothing right?" Her voice was faint, but she spoke the truth.

My tears slowly stopped as I nodded my head. I don't know if it was from the blurriness of my eyes but I faintly saw a girl like me. Everything about her looked like me, but I could tell she wasn't.

"Who are you?" I asked confused.

She was right in front of me now, face to face. She was like an angel. She wore her hair like mine and her face looked exactly like me, except she was wearing an angel's outfit. She could past off as me, but her eyes were not mine. I could tell she had led a harder life.

"Utau, you are strong. You just gave Rima and Yaya their courage back. Now you just have to find a way to express yourself." She said in her soft voice

"I've already tried singing, but its not working!" I argued

"That's because singing is something you do all the time, try screaming your feelings out." She whispered.

I looked at her with determination and nodded my head. I looked out at the moon as the wind pushed away my tears and hair.

"Kukai you idiot I hate you!" I screamed and afterwards ran into my bedroom slamming my window shut. I was panting by now as I lay on my bed. I looked over to my clock and it read 2:10am. I held my heart to keep the beating steady. I couldn't explain how I felt at this moment, but I felt stronger.

This was my first time smiling on my own "Thank you angel." I whispered and started to drift to sleep peacefully.

Maybe I was imagining it but I felt someone patting me on the head. I felt someone's eyes and I heard a faint, "I'm the mistress of Summer…" I turned around blurred vision as I saw her disappear.

"Wait are you me?" but I was too tired to continue to stay conscious.

**Kukai POV**

"Kukai!" Nagi yelled at me, for like the...seven time?

"What? Get out Nagi!" I threw my pillow at him, but he dodged.

"That girl from your gym class is calling you on the phone, hurry up and pick up."

"Hello?" I asked, who was calling me now?

"Kukai? It's Misty, hurry up or I'm not waiting to walk to school with you." She yelled.

"Alright, I'm coming." I quickly hung up and sighed.

"Nagi, I'm a terrible person," I sighed again louder.

"Yeah you are." He joked along. I glared at him

"What about you, I heard you totally ditched Rima for Danielle." I augured back

"Well you know I didn't mean too, we're only hurting them so they can be happier later on." Nagi retorted

"Yeah…" I sighed again.

"Hey you've got to stop sighing, I don't think it's very healthy. You could die and I'm not giving mouth to mouth," Nagi laughed. I nudged him and kicked him out of my room.

"I've got to change and get to Misty's. Get Ikuto to drive Tadase and you. Kairi is still out with Samantha for the next few days." I yelled through the door.

"Got it!" I heard Nagi respond.

But no matter how I put it, I knew I was hurting Utau. It hurt me a little too, but there's no going back now.

**Ikuto POV**

I let the wind rush through me as I rested looking at the sky, how bright the sky looked. I was still awake from my meeting with Amu last night. I closed my eyes and thought of what happened.

**I was sitting on the roof as usual when I glanced over and noticed Amu out on her balcony. Just staring into space. I decided to take this up as my opportunity to take her out. She's been so unemotional since Tadase stopped caring or whatever happened.**

**I leapt up and landed right beside her. I never noticed how close my room was to hers. I waved my hand in front of her face.**

"**Amu?" I whispered. She didn't pay much attention. She was still dressed like she did at school, except she had a white scarf, so icy, like her mood at this moment.**

**She didn't flinch so I picked her up and jumped down. When we landed she was clutching my shirt and I couldn't help but laugh.**

"**Ikuto what are you doing?" She asked more like yelled angry**

"**When I promised to take you out again I wasn't lying." I placed her down and led the way.**

**It was a quiet walk; because Amu was off in her own world of fantasy's to complain. I didn't want to admit it but I was excited to bring Amu here.**

"**Were here…" my voice lingered, pulling Amu out of thought. At she looked at me, but her eyes wandered off to the light and the amusement park.**

**She actually smiled and my mind slowed down, "Ikuto this is so pretty." I heard her say impressed.**

"**Yeah I used to come here a lot as a child." I looked around. "Alright since you're obviously still depressed about kiddy king why don't you pick the ride? We only have time for one." She looked over and smiled.**

"**The cups!" I looked at her like she was stupid. "The cups? How am I supposed to fit in that tiny thing, with you?" I asked confused.**

**She laughed, she's been able to be herself little by little again, "C'mon we'll make it happen." She grabbed my hand and we sat down as the cups slowly turned. We were fairly close but she didn't mind, so why should I? I mean she thinks I'm a pervert right?**

**I looked at her with a bored expression and she started laughing. "And what's so funny?" I asked annoyed.**

"**You are Ikuto," She said in between laughs and breathing**

"**So I'm the reason your in this state?" I asked**

"**Yup," She nodded smiling**

"**Well then I'm glad." I smiled to her**

"**She looked at me confused. "Why does this make you happy?"**

"**Since kiddy king left you alone, you've been so unemotionally and numb. I don't want that to happen to you. Even though we may be ice, you don't need to become like that." I smiled to her again, but it was turning into a smirk when I noticed a light blush.**

**We got out of the cups and started walking back home slowly. She finally decided to speak, "When Tadase left I heard this voice inside of me. She kept saying things to me."**

"**Like what?" I asked interested**

"**When snow melts away you don't just stay depressed. You remember all the fun times you had and you let go. You don't see it but the sparkle of snow can be found in someone else." She had a thinking face on.**

"**Why do you think you heard that?" I asked again, interested**

"**I think its because Tadase left me and I really liked him. But I waited too long and I lost him." She gave me a sad smile.**

"**Well if you think he's special wait for him, he'll come back, maybe, someday…" My voice drifted off. She looked at me with a warm smile and held my hand as we walked. **

**I looked at her confused and she smiled, "Thank you Ikuto." My heart started changing paces. I went from bored to unsure.**

"**Ikuto?" She asked pulling me out of thought.**

"**Yeah?" I asked trying to seem bored again.**

"**I need your help," She said **

"**With what?" I asked again**

"**Well I need to get back to my room. You did get me down." I looked around and noticed we were back home. I picked her up but at the touch of skin contact I felt a weird churn in my body. I leapt up and placed her back on her balcony and jumped back to mine. She waved to my and gently shut her balcony door.**

I opened my eyes and whispered to myself, "When snow melts away you don't just stay depressed. You remember all the fun times you had and you let go. You don't see it but the sparkle of snow can be found in someone else." I sighed completely understanding. Amu is so dense, but if she wants it like this then fine. She can wait for her kiddy king. I got up and went inside my room. School would be starting soon.

**Nagihiko POV**

Kukai is right we are terrible people. No matter how you think of it we've done them wrong. I can't just stop seeing Danielle now though. Kukai just can't go back to Utau and leave Misty. Kairi and Tadase are enjoying themselves so much and with Lulu and Samantha Tadase and Kairi...we just can't.

"Life is so hard and stupid, when you try to do something good!" I yelled to myself rubbing my head.

"For flower to bloom a little rain must fall. In life everyone will end up hurting you, you just need to find the one's worth enduring." I remember hearing that last night. It was coming from Rima's room, she was probably trying to figure out what it meant.

Ricky said the girls would remember things from their former life. Andrew, Ricky, Jay and Jacob left because we were here for the girls and they wanted us. I wonder what they'd think if they knew how we ditched them. I felt my heartache at the thought of Rima thinking this. We had ditched them…

I heard a knock on my door.

"Yo Nagi are you coming or what? We can't be late again or our creepy teacher is going to have a heart attack after yelling." I heard Ikuto call.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I called back

I looked out my window and I saw the girls leaving for school. Locking the front door. They were wearing hats so I couldn't tell if they were happy or sad or anything. They hid their faces.

Tadase walked in my room and I explained how terrible we were. Tadase understood how it looked but what we were doing wasn't like it seemed.

"Rima!" I called; I wanted to know if she was ok.

"Amu!" Tadase yelled, hoping the same thing

Rima turned around slowly and looked up at me, Amu did the same looking at Tadase. They both froze and Tadase and I were wondering what was wrong. Then Yaya rushed over and led Rima to Utau's car and Utau pushed Amu in. They looked back at us for a quick second and looked away.

They quickly got into their car and left, leaving nothing by dust. I sighed and walked out to Ikuto's dark blue convertible with Tadase.

"We deserve that…" I sighed to Tadase

Tadase just nodded.

"I don't want to know yet." Ikuto unemotionally said

**Kukai/Nagihiko/Tadase/Kairi/Utau/Rima/Amu/Yaya** **POV**

I feel terrible…but this will make me stronger…

**Yes I left Ikuto out for a reason. I didn't forget! Lol. If you haven't already, you have to listen to My Happy Ending by Avril; it's a good song. It's also the title of my first story, "My Happy Ending," followed by, "Princess of Myself" ^^**

**This chapter was interesting to write and very emotionally for everyone. For the next two chapters I will focus on two couples per chapter. Like for EXAMPLE: next chapter will be about Rima X Nagihiko and Kukai X Utau and the one following and Tadase X Amu (Ikuto maybe) Kairi X Yaya **

**If there's a couple your dying to find out about just review it and I'll write about it if you want ^^ Oh and the reason I added Lulu is because one review suggested it. Samantha, Danielle and Misty are OC'S! ^^ Review –inserts heart- Hime-Chan**


	12. Trust Me

**Utau POV**

We got to school and went straight to homeroom. We all had our shades on, even though we were in doors, because we didn't want to be seen. Our hats completely covered our hair. Not one strand was visible. We looked from left to right and ran into the classroom. If it weren't for the fact that our hats were different then there would be no telling us apart, well besides our height.

Rima had her black hat with a tiny pure white tiger lily. Her usual blond golden curls were no wear in sight, unless she faced you. She sunglasses were so black you couldn't see her eye.

Amu wore a white hat with small crystal blue snowflakes. The little snowflakes were nowhere to be seen from the back.

Yaya wore a dark brown hat that had little leaves and a light dusting of silver glitter. Like how the wind pushes leaves.

I wore a white hat like Amu's, but unlike the other girls I had no image in front and my hat was completely white. It represents the purity and the blinding light of the sun. Like the other girls my hair was hidden.

Lately we've all been in tune with our nature and had been interacting more and more with our season. I don't know if the angel I was talking was real or not or even an angel, but she was so familiar.

We ran into the classroom and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Thank God we made it here without the guys seeing us." I signed in relief.

"Yup." Yaya said nodding

Rima and Amu weren't looking as relieved as we did.

"I feel so guilty right now…" Rima started.

"…I do too, maybe we should just ask why they ditched us," Amu asked.

I looked over at Yaya and we both felt sympathetic. We didn't know how it felt and we wouldn't know until it actually happened to us. Until Kukai or Kairi wanted us back.

Just as I was about to say something the bell rang silencing me.

We sat at our desk quiet, heads down. As the guys walked in, I noticed that Kukai and Kairi weren't there, but Nagihiko, Ikuto and Tadase. Our teacher was telling us about something about his date last night and his new girlfriend or whatever, I wasn't paying attention. All of a sudden the class was disrupted.

Kukai ran in huffing as he tried to catch his breathe.

I looked up, his name escaped my mouth and he looked at me and back to our teacher. He was panting. "Sorry sir I was walking to school with my…err…uh friend and I lost track of time."

"With your friend? Your friends are already in class, what's his name?" Our teacher responded thinking it was an excuse.

"Yeah my other friend, um it's a _she_…" Kukai looked away. Without him even saying I knew who _she_ was and I looked away as well.

"Utau's already in class," Our teacher continued

Yaya could tell how uneasy I was and I was so grateful she interrupted, "Teacher! Are you going to let Kukai out or not? You'd be keeping the homeroom quiet if you just kicked him out now!"

"Hmmm, that's true my classroom would be quiet for once." Our teacher started thinking.

Kukai didn't say anything, for a while. "Um may I be excused, since it's free block I was wondering if I could go see her," He didn't look happy.

"Alright," our teacher sighed, " and since no one was listening to me then whatever, this is your free block go talk or whatever it is teenagers do."

Kukai looked towards me but I wouldn't raise my head, I could feel his eyes. He then turned and ran out the door. I looked over and saw Tadase and Nagihiko looking over at us. Obviously Rima and Amu knew because they were trying they're best not to make eye contact. They kept fidgeting it was driving them crazy not knowing what to do.

When they thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Nagihiko and Tadase stood up, Ikuto was already gone somehow, he probably ditched. I looked over and in a firm voice said, "Yaya."

She nodded understanding and Yaya looked over and Amu and Rima.

"Rima. Amu. Utau and Yaya have thought of a plan to save your butts, because the guys are coming right now. Don't ask questions. Just believe." Yaya ended her sentence.

Rima and Amu nodded. Just as the boys took one step our plan was in action.

Yaya's hand shot up and she waved it like crazy, "Teacher! Teacher! Yaya and Rima promised the drama teacher they'd help during free block!"

The teacher was about to say something but luckily I interrupted him, "Teacher I completely forgot Amu and I were supposed to clean out our locker. I mean its really a mess, we've got to get going. Especially Amu's I mean there are things like…"

Amu cut me out, "Utau! I think he's got the point."

"Teacher can we go or what? You know the drama room is huge right. I mean it's like this," Yaya reached her arms as far as she could, "big."

The teacher nodded his head, as soon as we heard a "Ye…" Yaya got up and dragged Rima into the hallways like mad. I followed in suit dragged Amu as if there was a fire.

I could faintly hear the teacher, "s….."

"We somehow managed to get out of homeroom. Better yet we managed to stay true and we didn't have to talk to the boys." Rima smiled. We were now walking in the halls together.

"I can't believe Yaya and Utau thought of a plan that actually works," Amu said head behind her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I argued.

"Yaya worked hard on phase 1 of the plan." Yaya screamed

"Part 1…?" I heard Rima ask gulping.

"…what do you mean by that?" Amu and Rima stopped right in their tracks.

"Listen carefully Yaya and I have planned everything precisely and we will proceed as planed, got it!" I glared at them. They nodded quickly.

"Now listen up Yaya is speaking! Knowing Tadase and Nagihiko they'll come looking for Amu and Rima so here's what we got to do!" Yaya motioned for Amu and Rima to come in so she could explain. I kept guard.

**Normal POV**

"Got it?" Yaya asked Rima

"I don't know…" Rima answered unsurely

"Please Rima believe Yaya," Yaya wanted this to work out more then anything.

After looking at Yaya closely Rima's warm smile broke free and she nodded all right.

"Now Amu do you trust me or what?" Utau asked still on guard.

"Of course not," Amu answered. Utau glared at her.

"But I guess I'm going to learn today." Amu smiled and we all started laughing.

We've only made it 45 minutes into the day and already so much has gone wrong for everyone.

"Guys, Nagihiko is coming this way, run for it." Utau hurried us. Yaya quickly grabbed Rima's hand and ran like the wind in the opposite direction.

As Yaya ran up the stairs dragging Rima she noticed Tadase walking down. Tadase was about to wreck everything!

"Uh Tadase what are you doing here?" Yaya asked angrily.

"Well I thought I'd come down and see if Amu needed help. I need to talk to her." He continued walking.

"Wait Tadase Yaya knows exactly where Amu is! Yaya has a map! Come see!" Yaya motioned for Tadase to look.

"See you go all the way to the bottom floor and then you take a turn and then you go up those stairs and…" While Yaya tried to come up with something Rima was smart enough to text Utau and Amu Tadase was coming.

"_Amu, Utau get out of there, cause Yaya can't keep Tadase away much longer! D:"-R_

"_We're moving, you and Yaya have to get out of there! Nagihiko is coming and he will not listen to reason. He totally ignored my sparkly face. :("-A_

"_Stick to the plan! We're going. :)"-U _

"…and finally you walk to steps North." Yaya finished with a happy smile.

"So basically Yaya you want me to run all over the school to get to this exact spot to find Amu?" He asked confused.

Yaya laughed nervously, "Are you buying it?"

"Your very funny Yaya, but I've got to get going. It was nice seeing you and Rima." He waved and was out of sight.

"Do you think they made it out ok?" Rima asked Yaya

"It's Utau! Of course they did." Yaya reassured Rima

They heard a faint echo "ah yes, I saw Rima she's over there."

Yaya looked over at Rima. She was pissed! You could hear her mutter. "Tadase, you better hope Amu chooses you or else I'm going to kick you so hard your…"

"No time for that Rima! We've got to book it" Yaya ran holding my hand.

We ran up all the stair and finally made it to the drama room. Everything was ready now and hopefully Yaya and Utau's plan would succeed.

_Rima then got a text. "Let the games begin. :)"-A&U_

_I showed it to Yaya and she giggled, "We've already started playing, you just better win. :P"- R&Y_

**Nagihiko POV**

I walked up all the stairs but Tadase must have lied or something, because Rima and Yaya weren't there. If Yaya was even close I would have heard her yelling. Finally I made it to the drama room.

I saw someone sitting on a chair facing the board, at first I wasn't sure if it was Rima but I noticed her hat. It was black and had a pretty white flower and I knew it must have been her.

Finally I could talk to her now. I had to admit I was tired and nervous and it wasn't a good combo.

I walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

In my gentlest voice and spoke, "We need to talk."

She turned around. "Sure thing!"

**Tadase POV**

This is unbelievable, I have searched everywhere and I still didn't know where Amu's locker was.

I began to give up hope.

Until a pen came rolling towards me, I picked it up and looked around. My eyes got soft. I noticed a locker open and notebooks and textbooks scattered everywhere.

I walked over and noticed that the girl had to be Amu. If it wasn't Amu then I wasn't a true man. I know her anywhere. She had the same outfit on. Her black shades and her white hat with snowflakes.

I tapped the Amu on the shoulder. In my warmest voice I asked, "Would you like help? We need to talk anyways."

She pulled her shoulder off my hand and I heard her sigh, "fine."

I was finally please until I noticed something.

**Nagihiko**

"Yaya?" I yelled confused. What's going on? "What are you doing wearing Rima's hat?"

**Tadase POV**

"Utau?" What the heck is going on! I'm going to kill someone! "What are you doing wearing Amu's hat?"

**Utau/Yaya's POV**

"HEY! STOP YELLING AT ME!"

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but that's because of Summer School. I'm really sorry! But I didn't think there would be a difference, since I haven't been getting much reviews for the last chapter :P**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one, if I get more reviews for this chapter I'll update ASAP, Summer School won't stop me if you really love this story. This chapter is mostly about best friends and how Amu and Rima learn to trust Utau and Yaya. In the later chapters there'll be more couples, if they make up :D**


	13. Who Likes Who

**Amu POV**

I was running up the stairs, my inspiration dying down with every step. Man I was tired! Why am I even running up all these steps? That's when I heard Utau screaming and I cringed.

"HEY! STOP YELLING AT ME!"

Oh yeah, that's why I'm running. I had finally made it up all the steps when I slowed down again near the drama room. Big mistake cause I was deafened by Yaya. She didn't sound as pissed off as Utau, but she was like ten times louder.

I nearly fell down!

"YAYA ALWAYS LIKED RIMA'S HAT SO RIMA LET YAYA BORROW IT! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" She pouted. I guess she's angry from not seeing Kairi.

I couldn't pull my body any further as I took my final step and collapsed. At first it felt so cold but my body started reacting and I felt warmer.

I woke up by the vibration of my cell phone. I looked over at my cell phone 24 recent messages.

_Message 1:_

"_AMU"-Y_

_Message 2:_

"_ARE"-Y_

_Message 3:_

"_YOU"-Y _

_Message 4:_

"_FEELING"-Y_

All right I'm just going to guess that Yaya is spamming me with worry so I'll just pretend I read. Oh here's some from Utau and Rima and Yaya.

_Message 20:_

"_Amu we're cancelling practice."-U_

_Message 21:_

"_The principal doesn't want us to overdo practice. Weird right? Lol"-R_

_Message 22: _

"_I thought I'd take the girls out for the night, do you want to come?"-U_

_Message 23:_

"_Oh Amu it'll be so much fun! You coming?"-Y_

_Message 24: _

"_AMU ANSWER YAYA! (:"-Y_

Recent Message. Oh it's from Rima.

New Message:

"Um Amu, you should answer Yaya, she's impatient."-R

"Oh um no, my legs hurt, I couldn't walk another step."-A

"Alright, get better :D"-Y

"Have fun tonight ;)"-U

"Wait! How'd I get home?"-A

"Lol, don't you remember? It's ok I'm sure you'll remember XP. Bye!"-R

"Rima! Utau! Yaya?"-A

I sighed screaming at my cell phone, "How come you're not sending me thousands of emails now!"

"Uh maybe its because they've finally realized you've gone crazy." I turned around and saw Ikuto in my doorway with a bored expression.

"I-Ikuto? Get out you pervert!" I yelled.

"I liked it better when you were asleep." He tried to seem upset. Not working =.=

"How'd I get home? How could I skip the whole day sleeping?" I asked curious.

"I don't," he looked away, "I found you on the staircase."

I remember now, I was running away from Tadase. My body grew weaker and weaker and soon I felt the cold floor. But somehow my body was engulfed by warmth and it was from Ikuto.

I looked up, but Ikuto wasn't looking in my direction. I mouthed the words in a soft voice smiling warmly.

"Thank you." He turned around and looked at me and gave a small smile back.

"So you remember now." He said more like a statement.

**Ikuto POV**

**I woke up to see the classroom empty and my first thought was, 'wow even the teachers ditching' when I heard a girl scream. Immediately I shot up and looked around from where the sound was coming from. I noticed it was Utau. But I can't blame her. Tadase probably said something to scare her. Uh I need to teach him how to be a man.**

**Another scream followed. I ran up the stairs and I saw Yaya screaming so loud I'm pretty sure Nagihiko fell down. Something is defiantly disturbing the balance of nature. **

**It should be Rima and Nagihiko talking right now. Yaya and Kairi laughing. Utau and Kukai arguing and Tadase making Amu blush while I save herby teasing her. She'd secretly like it and we'd all be happy. What is God's name is going on.**

**I started walking away when I heard faint breathing and a thud. I turned around and saw Amu had fainted. How did I miss her? Oh well. I quickly texted Tadase. Even if Utau were yelling him at he'd tell her. **

**I then picked Amu up and gave her a piggyback ride. Carrying her home. Once in a while I could hear her words, other times she just gripped onto me harder. Most times I couldn't help but smile, this girl was weird. She said she really liked Tadase but other times she'd show more love to me.**

**I jumped up to her balcony and lay her on her bed as I went downstairs to wait for her to recover.**

"Did I sleep away the whole day?" She asked, her hair was slightly messed up and her clothes as well. She was blushing as well.

"Yeah, but once in a while you do need a cat nap." I smirked a little.

"A-and you stayed here the whole day? Didn't you ever get bored?" She stuttered.

"I had nothing better to do." I said simply with no expression.

She got up and looked towards me. "I'm going to change, you can stay here as long as you like. The girls are going out tonight. It's 5:00pm they'll be back by 7:00pm, sunset." She looked at me with gradated.

"As long as I like?" I asked smirking

"N-not like that! I meant like we could hang out or s-something like that!" She flustered.

I couldn't help but laugh, "I know, just go." She ran off.

I lay on her bed looking around, but I soon grew bored. I walked around her room but nothing caught my eye, until my eyes wandered to her desk. There was a pink piece of paper with a blue pen sitting on top of it.

I read the words on the paper.

"A dream is what I wish to live in forever and ever. I always wanted to find my prince and live together like in a fairytale." Sounds like something about Tadase. I would have continued reading but she slammed the door open.

"Ikuto what do you think your doing looking through my things!" She steamed.

I tried hiding my real emotions with a smirk, "Thinking about Tadase?" But she didn't blush like I expected. She looked at me confused and walked over and stuck out her hand like she wanted to see. I handed her the paper.

"How far did you read?" She asked.

"Up to fairytale." I responded.

"Then I'll finish reading it to you." She continued, "A fairytale ending is what every girl wants, recently I discovered living in a dream is as nice as I always believed. But living in reality is better. It's real and its true. A dream isn't true love but it's a fantasy romances. True love is reality." I admit I was surprised, but she continued.

"True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends." She looked up to me and handed me the piece of paper. She slightly giggled at me.

"It's true some parts are about Tadase, but I'm not telling you which parts." I looked over at her giggling and I didn't expect this.

"Do I keep this?" I waved the piece of paper.

"Might as well, I don't want your germs." I couldn't tell if she was blushing because she was staring out to the horizons. I folded the paper into my pocket and I walked over to her.

The sun was setting and this time I was close enough to see her blush. "C-can we sit on the roof?" She asked flustered.

I looked at her victoriously, but she quickly retorted. "B-because its so cool outside and I'm a Winter person and, and I can't get up because its too high so I need your help!" She quickly added.

I opened the screen door and lifted her up jumping. We sat there in silence looking at the sky. Occasionally a breeze would blow and we'd look at each other not exchanging words.

As the minutes turned to hours the sun disappeared. With my keen hearing I heard the door unlock. I looked over to Amu but she was asleep. Her hair around her face blowing in the wind.

I quickly picked her up and brought her back to her room. I placed her under the covers and was about to leave when I heard her noisy friends running upstairs so I hid under the covers as well.

I heard the Spring girl say, "She's already asleep." Followed by the loud Autumn girl, "Aw and Yaya wanted to give her some leftovers." Finally the Summer girl, Utau, "Lets leave her alone, she must be tired after our killer plan Yaya." I also heard the Spring girl say, "Sure, sure cause your plan was awesome enough that we avoided the guys while Amu also fell down the stairs." They closed the door but I could hear the loud one clearly, "Hey Amu has to man up like Utau and Yaya."

I could just fell the little one roll her eyes.

I quickly got up and was about to leave when I walked past her desk and a blue piece of paper caught my eye. I picked up her pink pen and jumped back into my room.

20 minutes later I was still awake. I looked over to the blue paper and pink pen I took from her and started writing.

**Still in Summer School so sorry about Typos :DD forgive me!**

**Well this was an Amu X Ikuto chapter because many people are wondering whose side I'm on. Ikuto or Tadase. Well at the end of the whole story you'll see ;D**

**Next chapter will be an Utau X Kukai chapter**.

**I'll save Rima X Nagihiko best for last and Yaya X Kairi**


	14. Memory Rush

**Rima POV**

We had just made it home from our girl's night out shopping. I have to admit Yaya and Utau's plan actually worked. I managed to not speak to Nagihiko all day. My favourite part of their plan was the hat trick; I always did think Yaya had a cute hat.

Yaya and I cleverly swapped while Utau swapped with Amu hats. It was a well thought up plan especially since Utau and Yaya thought of it.

Second block I had art class and it was simple to ignore Nagihiko, I just plugged in my ipod and pretended not to hear him. To be honest, I wasn't even listening to music I just needed an excuse.

Third block we had math and I just used the excuse that I needed the teacher's help so they're was no way Nagihiko could talk to me without getting in trouble.

Next was lunch, I went out with Utau and Yaya. That's when we heard about Amu fainting and Ikuto taking her home (hey at least it isn't Tadase, that would kill our plan.) everyone was ok with Ikuto, even Yaya was starting to like him after he gave her this giant Safeway cookie. Anyways we went out and I came back to class purposely late so I'd get 'the talk' from the teacher and wouldn't be able to talk or sit next to Nagihiko.

Finally fifth block was Gym and that was easy, I just decided to pretend to have an injury and I was off the hook.

Afterwards we went out, but Amu didn't feel like coming, she said she felt sick. Utau, Yaya and I went out and then dinner. Dinner was good but the best thing was when we got these chokers, they were free! I can't explain it, we were walking through the mall and we were blinded by light from this jewelry store. We decided to check it out.

**Flashback**

**We walked in and we saw them, like it was meant to be. There was one and it was silver and engraved with little suns. Another one was bronze and was engraved with leaves. But the one that caught my eye was gold and it was engraved with flower petals. I looked over and next to it was a light silver choker and it had no engraves but it sparkled like magic, kind of like the first snowflake on Christmas morning. **

**When Utau asked for the cost we realized something bizarre. **

"**Excuse me, how much is this?" Utau asked still astonished **

"**Oh for lovely girls like you its free." The helper replied. **

**We were to busy admiring the chokers, "Do you really mean it? They look expensive." I asked star eyed**

"…**Nope they were hand made by a pro." He continued…wait I knew that voice.**

"**Ricky?" I turned around, wonderingly and the girls followed in suit.**

"**The one and only," He replied with a teasing smile as I rolled my eyes.**

"**Are the other guys here?" Utau asked.**

"**Yeah, instead of going back to England we decided to wait until your Winter battle. Andrew and Jacob decided not to work here with us. Instead they chose something else. They are Summer and Autumn and so they are close to each other, not to mention they're brothers. Except Jay and I thought it'd be way cooler to work in the mall and make jewelry." Ricky replied.**

"**You actually made all this?" Yaya was shocked.**

**In walked Jay, wiping the sweat off his forehead, he was smiling happy, "Yeah, using my power of snow and ice I can make jewelry. I make all the things in the store. When you girls remember your past you'll have far greater powers." **

"**Figures that Ricky's to lazy to do any work," I muttered under my breath.**

**But Ricky heard me, "For your information I engrave them and scent them with flowers. Not to mention my innocent and cool attitude brings in the customers." Ricky responded smugly.**

**Jay laughed, "So what brings you here?"**

"**Well we were just walking around when these chokers blinded us with light." Utau explained.**

"**Here then you guys can have it for free." Jay and Ricky smiled handing us the gift bag. **

"**Wait where's Winter…um Amu?" Jay asked surprised**

"**Oh she's with her boyfriend." I replied simply taking Amu's gift bag. "I'll just give it to her later." I smiled**

"**So despite the fact she's Winter she's going out with Tadase?" I asked confused**

"**Nope, Amu is with Ikuto." Yaya giggled.**

"**Oh interesting. I knew I felt something between them." Jay said while thinking.**

"**Please come again." Ricky and Jay waved**

**We began walking until Yaya had an idea, "Why don't you come and see Yaya and Rima and Amu and Utau sing at the talent show! Please three days left!" Yaya jumped excitedly.**

"**Alright but you have to leave, its getting dark." Jay and Ricky waved.**

**End of Flashback**

I sighed heavy as I walked out onto my balcony. I needed to think. I know we all promised to be strong but I'm starting to miss Nagihiko. Maybe I'm just being a baby, I need to be hard and mean. I repeated to myself in a soft voice.

I don't know if I was starting to cry or not, but my vision got blurry as the wind blew hard. I saw the image of a girl floating in front of me. I took a step back. She looked exactly like me, but she was dressed in a clowns dress, with a ribbon on. She could have passed off as me, but she was smiling and that defiantly wasn't me right now.

"Who are you?" I asked unsure

"Rima wants to smile again and Rima wants to laugh." She said in a gentle voice.

"Please just go away." I asked

"Rima you need to express yourself, that's why lately Utau has felt better. Now it's your turn." She landed in front of me.

"H-how do I do that?" I asked still unsure.

"You're a dreamer, just rest your eyes and get some sleep." Her voice was gentle and she was very cute.

"Alright." I headed into my room and closed my eyes. She walked over to me and she swayed her hand and my room was filled with the scent of flowers and my eyes got heavier and heavier.

"There now you can rest, goodbye Rima." She giggled softly and walked towards the balcony.

It was hard for me to get balanced as I tried to get up, I asked, "Wait who are you?"

I looked up at her; my vision was really blurry now as I tried to get a glimpse of her. As she whispered, "I'm Kusu-Kusu, but in another life my name was..." I blacked out. Was she me, she had the power of Spring…

**Morning**

**Utau POV**

Today I woke up feeling excited, I don't know why but I feel great! As I walked downstairs I wore black leggings, a purple skirt and white tank top with a purple scarf. As I raced down Yaya wore the same thing but in orange. I've noticed since we found out about our season.

We've been wearing season colours, so that's exactly why I wanted to wear purple. So I'd change my fate. Ha! Take that God! I laughed in my head, not know my smirk was showing. As I walked down Yaya noticed.

"Utau, why are you smiling so much?" Yaya asked confused.

I waved my hands in defense, "Uh no reason," I looked around desperately trying to change the subject, "where's Amu and Rima?"

"Amu still doesn't feel well, she's very weak. When Yaya walked into Rima's room a hard breeze of air blew and the room was full of the smell of flowers. With flower petals everywhere! Rima is in a deep sleep so Yaya thought she should rest too." Yaya seemed a little sad.

I walked over to Yaya and patted her on the back, "It's alright, now we have more time to plan, don't we." I smiled to her telling not asking.

"Oh that's right two days left!" Yaya stood up slamming her little hands on the table.

"Are you upset about Kairi?" I asked worried.

"No!" she stubbornly looked away, "Utau lets get going!" she grabbed my hand leading me to the convertible. Deep down I know she was worried.

The whole day seemed too past quickly. Since Rima and Amu weren't there Nagihiko and Tadase didn't seem to bother us. Kairi was still gone and Kukai was with his little mistress.

The whole day was a blur, I just sat there daydreaming, until Music class when my teacher gave me an assignment.

"Everyone today we will be talking about pitch." She told everyone when she noticed I was looking out the window. Kukai wasn't here at the moment. He had to take a phone call from the office.

"Miss Utau!" She yelled

I slowly turned around no emotion in my eyes, "What?" Thanks to that reaction she was pissed.

"Would you like to demonstrate your singing ability then?" She asked knowing I wouldn't want to.

"No thanks." I looked back to the window. "It wasn't a question Utau." I rolled my eyes and stood up in front of the class.

"What do I sing?" I asked bored

"The way you feel right now." She stated calmly. I took a deep breath and started thinking. What was I just thinking of? I thought to myself…it was Kukai…That's when a little faint girl floated up to me. She looked like a devil and she didn't look like me.

I could hear her in my head. "Utau, show Kukai what he's done to you!"

I didn't say anything I just thought it to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm your personality, that angel girl is how you physically look, but I'm what you are so let's rock!" She gave me a thumbs up. She was faint and tiny but I just smiled and nodded.

"Um can I plug in my ipod?" I asked the teacher, pointing to the speakers.

"Yes, but no lip syncing." She looked stern. Why would I even need to lip sync? I'm Utau! My God if we were in Japan, I swear.

I plugged in my ipod and played the songs as I tapped my foot to the rhythm

**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better **

"_Hey Utau! If you think you love Ramen more than me than lets have a bet whoever can eat more." He smiled to me, laughing_

"_Fine, see you at lunch." I winked to him waving. He was left there waving back_

**He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine **

"_Hey Kukai," I asked trying to sound casual._

"_You look nice, so you girls ready to go or what?" Kukai asked pointing towards his car. Smiling.  
_  
**But I've been screaming' and fighting'  
And kissing' in the rain And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you **

"_It'd be rude of you not to introduce yourself first." Kukai smirked_

_I glared at him, he was pushing my nerves, "I'm Utau and I'm 17." Kukai continued to smile at me, which I thought was weird. This guy just wants to push my buttons._

**Breaking' down and coming' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

"_Kukai how often do you guys come here?" I asked trying to make conversation._

"_I don't know, I guess once in awhile," Kukai said not making eye contact. His smile was gone; he didn't even want to look at me. Did I do something wrong?_

_I looked down, but he put his arm around my waist reassuring me, "Sorry, I guess I'm a little jealous of Andrew." He sighed._

_I couldn't help but smile and whisper back, "Don't be," placing my hand on top of his, and he brightened up a bit more._

**He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable  
But I've been screaming' and fighting'  
And kissing' in the rain And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you **

"_Kukai when are we going to do something fun?" I whined_

"_Utau, just because I keep winning doesn't mean it's not fun." He smirked_

_He grabbed my hand, "Want to play?" He asked excited. "Here I'll help you," He placed his hands on top of mine and we got the last shot in.  
_  
**Breaking' down and coming' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you **

_He slumped his arm over my shoulders and I suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked_

"_Your arm like that is annoying me." I said stubbornly. He looked sad for a moment until I finished my sentence, "Can we walk like this instead?" I asked clinging to his arm, resting my head on his shoulder._

_He smiled returned, "If it makes you happy." I smiled back hiding a blush._

**He can't see the smile I'm faking'  
and my heart's not breaking cause I'm not feeling' anything at all  
and you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated **

"_Sorry sir I was walking to school with my…err…uh friend and I lost track of time." _

"_With your friend? Your friends are already in class, what's his name?" Our teacher responded._

"_Yeah my other friend, um it's a she…" Kukai looked away. Without him even saying I knew who she was and I looked away as well._

**Got away by some mistake and now  
I'll be screaming' and fighting'  
and kissing' in the rain It's two a.m. and I'm cursing' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane and that's the way I loved you **

"_Kukai you idiot I hate you!" I screamed and afterwards ran into my bedroom slamming my window shut. I was panting by now as I lay on my bed. I looked over to my clock and it read 2:10am. I held my heart to keep the beating steady. I couldn't explain how I felt at this moment, but I felt stronger._

**Breaking' down and coming' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

"_Um may I be excused, since it's free block I was wondering if I could go see my friend," He didn't look happy._

"_Alright," our teacher sighed_

_Kukai looked towards me but I wouldn't raise my head, I could feel his eyes. He then turned and ran out the door. I couldn't help but whisper his name to myself..._

I then waited as a thunder of claps followed. Everyone was so happy I sang and I guess I was good. Even the tear was in tears. I tried to smile. I then heard heavy breathing by the doorway and turned around.

I was so surprised, I didn't move and my lip trembled, standing in the doorway tired and panting was Kukai. I didn't want to move; scared that reality would take its place and Kukai would say something.

As the bell rang, people left and Kukai and I were still facing each other. Everyone was gone, he was still panting and I was still scared.

**Once again sorry for typos I'm still in Summer School DX**

**I'm really sorry, I BET THERE ARE A LOT OT MISTAKE BUT I'M REALLY BUSY SO I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONG**

**By the way summer school ends in 2 days so after those 2 days pass my story will have better grammar and everything! I hope this was a good chapter for you all :D **

**Jay, Ricky, Andrew and Jacob haven't left yet? I wonder what's going to happen? I'm sure you are too! I felt I needed more Rima so I put it in her perpective. THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY ABOUT KUKAI X UTAU ^_^**

**Song by Taylor Swift: The Way I Loved You. IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED LYRICS ARE IN BOLD **_AND FLASHBACKS ARE IN __ITALICS!_

**Review xP**


	15. Gimme A Chance

**Utau POV**

Everyone had left the classroom. I don't even understand how they left so fast! Even the teacher was gone. Kukai was still huffing and panting trying to catch his breath. One hand on his knee and one eye open watching me so I couldn't run.

I was still turned around facing him now, completely frozen. Time didn't seem to pass at all. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad. I thought he was taking a phone call, how could he have possibly made it back in time? He should have picked up the phone, answered it and then went home or to soccer or whatever. I couldn't help but gulp down. What are you thinking Souma?

**Kukai POV**

Right now I'm thinking 'WHAT THE HELL!' I had walked off all the way to the office and was taking a phone call. It wasn't even worth walking up the stairs. Ikuto wanted me to go Staples to buy him a pink pen. Apparently he had lost his. I didn't even know he owned a pen, let alone a pink one. I guess Ikuto is all man.

Anyways I looked over at my cell phone. Ten minutes until class is over, I might as well get ready for soccer practice now. I walked over to the field and just sat there. I remember when I was here with Utau. How she sang to me, how I challenged her and how everything began.

As I thought about our times together I could have sworn I heard her voice reaching out to me. I looked from left to right quickly, but I couldn't see her. I ran around the whole freaking school looking, when I remembered we had music together last block. Well that's what I get for ditching.

I had run all over the school! By the time I got to the classroom my breathing was sharp and painfully, I could barely stand let alone speak. Her voice was so strong, she sounded so hurt, but so sure at the same time.

**Breaking' down and coming' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kind of rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you  
And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

I know she was thinking about me; there was no one else. I thought about her every time I was with Misty, she was the whole reason I was doing all this! But she doesn't understand yet and she won't understand until I let her.

As everyone fled the classroom she stood there, turned facing me. We kept our eyes on each other for a while and slowly I caught my breath. I wasn't sure what I was going to say but I had to say something or else I'd miss my chance. I walked up to her as she walked by me not making eye contact. As we brushed by each other my hand caught her shoulder. She stifled but kept her gaze away from me but I kept mine on her.

"I can't talk to you now because I have soccer practice, but I need you listen to Gimme a Chance by Plain White T's. Just hear it out and hear me out." Asked her serious

"But…" I heard her voice was soft.

"If you listen to this song and you listen to it in my point of view, you'll know half the story." I whispered to her. Afterwards I ran, because I didn't want to hear any more objections.

"Kukai…" I heard her lips escape my name.

"In good time you'll understand Utau, that everything we do, everything Tadase, Nagihiko, Kairi and I do we do it for you girls." I repeated to myself running as fast as I could.

**Yaya POV**

Oh Yaya hopes Amu and Rima are all right. Right now is cooking class and it's no fun. Usually cooking class has been fun but we never make anything with tons of sugar.

"Ok today class we will be making cupcakes!" Our teacher said excitedly

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Yaya jumped up and down happily while everyone sweat dropped.

"Well Yaya loves sweets." Yaya argued.

First Yaya stirred the batter, but her arms got tired. But Yaya would not stop no matter what! After Yaya was done she placed it in the oven and waited, while starting on the icing.

Yummy Yaya loves icing. Yaya made orange icing and it was yummy. At first Yaya told herself she'd only have a little, but then a little turned into a little more, and a little more turned into A LOT. Oops, Yaya ate it all!

When Yaya thought it couldn't get any worse the teacher walked by. "Yaya did you eat all your icing?" She looked at me disappointed.

"Uh no it was the cookie monster! I'm telling you the cookie monster is out to get YAYA!" Yaya tired to reason.

"Well Yaya there's not enough time to make a new batch, would you mind working with a late student? If you do I'll give you more icing." The teacher reasoned.

I nodded my head as she walked outside. "Oh c'mon I'm sure she could have given me more for free. I mean I can see a lot of icing bags up front. I bet she's going to eat it all! She is so greedy, can't even share with Yaya." I kept mumbling to myself.

The teacher walked in and behind her was the 'late' student. "Yaya," she called pulling me out of thought.

"What, oh so where's the new guy?" Yaya asked excited.

"You know him but meet, Kairi." The teacher took a step and there in front of her was Kairi. Like as in the KAIRI WHO DITCHED YAYA. Yaya's jaw must have hit the ground, as the teacher walked off.

"Well hello Ace," He waved all jolly like. He has no right anymore I dislike him!

"Lets get this straight Yaya is only working with you because the big, evil, greedy teacher doesn't understand how scary the cookie monster is." Yaya explained.

He looked confused, "The cookie monster?"

"Does no one believe Yaya?" Yaya almost screamed.

He smiled and wore a calm smile as he reached for my shoulder, "I believe you Ace."

Yaya stood there unable to move, 'What is Kairi doing?' Yaya felt so calm.

"Alright then here I'll finished up," He began putting on oven mitts.

Yaya mentally and physically slapped herself on the forehead. Stupid Kairi tricks.

Yaya watched as Kairi evenly put the icing on each cupcake. Orange icing with green sprinkles, they looked so good! Wait! Yaya stay on topic.

"So what has Kairi been doing?" Yaya asked raising an eyebrow.

Kairi froze for a second. "I've been with a friend of Tadase." He tried to smile it off. (Not working.)

"What's her name?' I asked wondering

"I don't think it matters… wait how do you already know it's a she?" He asked a little nervous. As he placed the cupcakes into a container as the bell rang.

Yaya snatched the container and walked away, "Wrong answer Kairi!" As Yaya stomped off.

"Wait Ace!" Yaya heard him called.

Yaya walked into the room and Kairi expression was surprised that I actually listened. "Just for the record I only came back into the room because I wanted to say thank you for the icing! So…thank you and once again, bad answer buddy." Yaya flipped her hair and walked off.

Yaya met up with Utau as she walked to the car. Utau was in deep thought so Yaya had to shake her. "Utau, Utau!"

"Oh uh Yaya I didn't notice you." Utau seemed flustered.

"Utau I know that look, what did Kukai do?" Yaya felt compelled to ask.

"Nothing," Utau waved her hands in defense.

"Oh Utau," Yaya pouted stubbornly c'mon. "If you want just make up with him." Yaya smiled.

At first Utau looked surprised but she shook her head, "No not yet, we've got only two days left. I can't just blow it. On talent show night I will and I know Amu, Rima and you will too Yaya." She smiled warmly.

"Yeah, especially since Kairi came back," Yaya looked down.

"Yeah I heard he did." Utau smiled, "I heard he wanted to come back as soon as possible to see you smile."

"But that could be just a rumor," Yaya frowned.

"It probably is, but Kairi was probably the one who made it up. Just to see you smile Yaya." Utau patted me on the head.

As we got into the convertible we saw Nagihiko running over. Waving his hand.

"Nagihiko?" Utau was surprised.

"What's Nagihiko doing?" Yaya asked confused.

He smiled, "I was wondering was Rima was. I haven't seen her all day and that's impossible because we have the exact schedule."

"Well Rima is sick." Yaya explained.

"Sick? How sick?" Nagihiko asked worried.

"Not sick." Utau explained further, "Rima is just in deep sleep."

"What do you think happened?" Nagihiko asked worried still.

"We don't know but we think her powers are coming back." Yaya continued

"But she isn't yet able to control them on her own. Amu has the same problem, but with the help of Ikuto she is able to wake up." Utau smiled

"I see…" Nagihiko said thinking.

"Don't worry Nagihiko, Rima is our little dreamer." Yaya smiled.

Nagihiko laughed, "That's true."

All of a sudden Utau nudged Yaya and Yaya remembered we weren't supposed to be comforting Nagihiko, he broke Rima's heart like how the others broke ours!

"Uh well we got to go now Nagihiko," Utau stated quickly and sped off.

"Whew! That was a close one." Yaya was relieved.

"Yeah," Utau giggled. "We should get home to check on Rima and Amu."

As we drove Utau took the long way. "Utau why aren't we taking your shortcut?" Yaya asked.

"I thought it'd be nice to just drive for a while and think." Utau smiled over looking at Yaya.

"Yeah, lets just relax for once. This week has been exhausting!" Yaya lay down to relax and soon fell asleep.

**Utau POV**

Aww Yaya's asleep she looks so peaceful. I love this feeling of freedom and how the wind is blowing, it's so refreshing. I hope Rima's ok, maybe I should call Ricky and ask how he mastered his power. Amu will be fine with Ikuto; at least that's what Jay said. This is a very messed up week!

I could hear Yaya whisper in her sleep, "Two days left…" I smiled to her.

I whispered back, "Yeah Yaya two days left until we'll all be happy again."

That's when the radio pulled me out of thought, "…now playing a requested song 'Gimme A Chance by Plain White T's.' Isn't this the song Kukai wanted me to listen? I thought to myself.

**Why don't you open up your eyes?**

**These are more than passing glances**

**Why don't you say what's on your mind?**

**Cause I'm taking all the chances**

"_I need you to listen to Gimme a Chance by Plain White T's. Just hear it out and hear me out."_

"_If you listen to this song and you listen to it in my point of view, you'll understand half of the story."_

**If I'm not everything you wanted, oh**

**If I'm not everything you need**

**Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)**

**And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me)**

**But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance**

**Gimme a chance, oh**

_I went up to leave with Yaya, Amu and Rima, when Kukai grabbed my shoulder. I was so sure he was going to yell me, "You cheated," or something but he caught me off guard._

_"See you in gym," he smiled giving me a thumbs up." Then he walked over to his friends who patted his back and together the boys left._

_Something about Kukai is different than a regular guy and I don't know what it is but I'm going to figure out._

**What do you see in all these guys?**

**Don't you know they're just pretending?**

**Somehow you always seem surprised**

**That it's not a happy ending**

**Don't you want a happy ending?**

**If I'm not everything you wanted, oh**

**If I'm not everything you need**

**Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)**

**And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me)**

**But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance**

**Gimme a chance, oh**

**Yeah you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)**

**And you can say goodbye to me (you can say goodbye to me)**

**But I know you're going to stay and be happy everyday if you just gimme a chance**

**Gimme a chance, oh**

_"Hey Andrew, why didn't you tell us you were coming to school here to Four Season's High?" I asked trying not to care, even though I was really interested in his answer._

_"I thought I did tell you? Remember?" He smiled knowingly._

_"Oh yeah I remember now," damn him he was referring to my dream._

_I was sinking here sooner or later I'd lose my cool. That's when Kukai saved me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and smirked to Andrew._

_"So do you know your schedule yet?" Kukai asked smug_

_"Not yet, soon enough. I think the teacher is planning it out now." He replied. I held onto the hand Kukai had placed around my waist so I could feel safe. At first Kukai looked at me wondering but then gave me a warm smile. I never loved anyone as much as I loved Kukai right now._

**All I want to do is spend my life with you**

**And all I want from you is a chance so I can prove my love to you**

**Just gimme a chance**

**Gimme a chance**

**If I'm not everything you wanted, oh**

**If I'm not everything you need**

**Then you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)**

**And you can walk right out on me (you can walk right out on me)**

**But you're never gonna see just how good it's gonna be until you gimme a chance**

**Gimme a chance, oh**

**Yeah you can walk right out the door (you can walk right out the door)**

**And you can say goodbye to me (you can say goodbye to me)**

**But I know you're going to stay and be happy everyday if you just gimme a chance**

**Gimme a chance, oh**

_"Are you scared you'll lose?" He teased_

_Now I'd never agree to soccer, I hate soccer! But guess what? I hate losing more. "How much do you want to bet I can beat you?"_

_"Alright if you win I'll admit that you're the best at eating ramen and if I win you—" I cut him off._

_"I don't need to hear what I have to do, cause I'm going to win. (My pride was too great) Wait show me how to kick the ball first." I asked unsure._

_"You don't know how to play? Why'd you accept?" He asked._

_I just waited by the ball, "Are you coming or what?"_

_He sighed, "Here. First relax, your too determined. Move your legs like this, calm your body and go with the flow."_

_I didn't notice at first but now Kukai's hands were around my waist lightly. Our legs were intertwined. His face so close to my neck and his scent lingering around me._

**Why don't you open up your eyes?**

**Just gimme a chance**

**Gimme a chance, oh**

**Why don't you say what's on your mind?**

**Just gimme a chance**

**Gimme a chance, o**

"_Is there something wrong Utau?" he asked. Kukai's face was so close to mine and his arm was around my waist._

"_It's nothing," I reassured him. To be honest I don't know what I'm thinking. _

So through this song Kukai is trying to tell me something? But I don't know is he telling me he likes me or am I the girl who walked out the door.

**Kukai POV**

"Is that the only song you want to listen to sir?" The guy on the radio asked.

"Yes thank you." I snapped my phone shut. I hope you heard that Utau.

"Hey Kukai! Hurry up the ball is this way!" My friend called.

I tried to put on my playful smiled, "Coming!"

**Ok this chapter was for all the Yaya X Kairi crazed fans AND Utau X Kukai fans! Once I start AMU X IKUTO AND RIMA X NAGIHIKO I won't write as much so enjoy! Next chapters will focus on Rima and Amu (Most likely Rima!) I'm celebrating countdown to summer school ending so that's why I'm writing this XP (Again I apologize for Grammar and such!)**

**The song "Gimme a Chance by Plain White T's" I thought it'd be perfect for them so I had to put it in for Kukai and Utau XDD I'm starting to love writing songs for Utau X Kukai I don't know why but I do!**

**Remember beware next chapter will be mainly of Amu and Rima and Ikuto and Nagihiko ^_^**

**REWIEW AND TELL ME WHAT COUPLES YOU WANT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**


	16. Withering Dreams

**Amu POV**

I woke up mid-day; the irritation of the sun breaking through my curtains was to blinding. I flopped on my bed, not wanting to get up when I noticed a little note stuck to my mirror on my dresser.

I didn't want to get up but the anticipation of not knowing was far greater than my laziness. I wearily got up and picked up the note. It was definitely from Yaya. It smelt like fresh baked cookie…oh now I'm hungry…

-Amu, Yaya noticed you didn't feel well so she decided with Utau that you should stay home. Jay and Ricky think our powers are acting up. You've gone past your fight with yourself already with Ikuto…

What fight? What did I fight with Ikuto? Instead of asking myself pointless questions I decided to continue reading.

-…You see when you fainted it wasn't because you were tired, but because your 'memory's/abilities' were kicking in. You're 'Winter' and what's one of the problems about the cold and snow? Numbness! Since your slowly getting your strength back we think you're done! You're in your recovering stage where you're weak but all right!-

Oh wow, so that's great! Soon I'll be able to control Winter! For once Yaya was able to explain something to me! I walked into the bathroom and got dressed and fixed my hair. It was 2:15pm and the girls would be home soon. I was thinking about going to get breakfast or lunch when I noticed another note, but it was on Rima's door.

I argued with myself to read it or not, when curiosity got the best of me again. I'm so weak!

I walked over and started reading; I noticed that it was Utau handwriting this time. I stopped feeling guilty when I noticed the note was for me.

-Amu, Rima is apparently in her stage of fighting. Yaya and I aren't sure what's wrong but we know she's only asleep. When we walked into the room this morning we noticed that the room was filled with flower petals. The smell was enchanting, but we've never smelt it before, so try not to smell it until we know for sure…-

Oh poor Rima she's going through her stage now and worse she's going through it alone. I flipped over the paper and noticed it was Yaya's handwriting.

-If Rima wakes up ask her what happened in her dream! Ricky says that the problem with Rima is probably that she's a dreamer so it could be nothing, but still she'll be in pain. Apparently her dreams will be very important to us. Remember though 'Don't enter her room!' LOVE YAYA and Utau  
P.S If she doesn't feel well we will have to skip the concert/talent show tomorrow don't blame her though.

I struggled with myself to walk into Rima's room, but I just couldn't. If I fell asleep it would be worse, because I would be in an unknown season and element. My fight was with numbness. Rima is fighting sleep. Utau is fighting her emotions and Yaya is fighting logic or something because lately she's been so smart that's it's been creepy!

I walked down the kitchen and felt like I wanted something cold. (Probably a side effect.) As I searched the freezer I came to a conclusion.

Ok! Someone stole my chocolate ice cream! They will pay! I was so pissed right now. I marched up stairs and lay on my bed, it was 2:50pm, the girls will be back and maybe they'll bring me food, I thought with optimism. I closed my eyes because I still felt tried. (I am in my recovery state.) When I opened my eyes I found another note stuck to my head. What's up with me and notes today!

I peeled the tape off and read the note. Whose handwriting is this? It was defiantly not any of the girls. I finally decided to read the note.

-Thanks for the ice cream, by the way I owe you a pen, but I'm keeping the blue note paper- on the side of the note there was a picture of a kitty cat.

"Ikuto!" I marched over to my balcony and looked for him slamming my balcony window. I looked from left to right and finally found him on the roof.

"Ikuto! How'd you get in my room?" I asked steaming.

"While you were asleep I snuck in through the balcony stole your ice cream and sat up here. Then I stuck that note on your forehead before I came up here to eat." He smiled devilishly.

"That's mine! Keep your hands off it." I yelled.

He jumped down and leaned down towards me. "Someone's angry."

I looked the other way stubbornly, "Well you stole my ice cream, my pink pen and my paper. You at least give something back." I blushed

He chuckled, "I'll make a deal with you. I'll share the ice cream, but I'm keeping your stuff."

I usually would have augured but I wanted ICE CREAM! My God I sound like Yaya! "Deal. Bring the Ice cream down. Hurry."

He put on a thinking pose. "Hmmm, I could do that or I could do this." He picked me up and laid me down on the roof.

"Idiot! What if you lost your balance or something." I blushed holding his shirt.

He brought his face up to mine and held my chin, "I don't lose anything, now eat up." He brought the spoon up to my mouth and fed me as he smiled mischievously.

"Fine." I decided to play along and eat up, after a while of sitting and eating I must have fallen asleep. Physically I was too weak to open my eyes, but mentally I was awake.

For a while Ikuto didn't say anything, but I felt his hand brush away strands of hair. As he picked me up and laid me on my bed I could hear him whispering to himself or maybe he was praying I could actually hear him.

"You know how I said I never lost anything?" He began

I tried to move or even open my eyes, but I was too tired still.

He continued speaking, "Well after meeting you I can't say that anymore." What's he saying?

I then heard Utau's convertible outside and before I knew it Ikuto's presences was gone.

Why does Ikuto have to be so mysterious? Why can't he be more like Tadase? Well that's not true, the reason I like Ikuto so much is because he's a real person and maybe him being mysterious is part of what I love about him…wait do I love his attitude or is it him I love? What about Tadase? I'm so confused!

Tadase is the dream I keep living, but Ikuto is the real thing, he's my reality.

**Rima POV**

"Presenting The Beu Sisters!" The announcer clapped as the crowd roared.

That's when Amu, Utau, Yaya and I ran out.

I wore nice dark blue jeans that fit me perfect with a yellow dress that hung around from her neck that reached above my knees. With the same bracelet I always wore around my little wrist. I finished off with white scandals with straps and a high curly ponytail as my bangs framed my face. With a tropical flower placed in my hair.

Yaya wore completely black jeans that fit her perfect with a white dress with straps; the dress was completely silky white and hung just above her knees. She finished off with white boots. Her pigtails we're tied with light blue pompoms. With an orange tiger lily strapped around her wrist. She blew kisses to the audience.

Amu wore blue denim jeans and a creamy pink dress that hung around her neck up to her knees. Her hair was in a side ponytail and her hairclip was a heart. She had a loose black tie hung around her neck. To finish off she wore black scandals. With a white rose around her wrist. As she gave a heart warming smile looking at me.

Finally Utau wore black jeans than sagged a bit. She also had on a white and black striped dress that slung over one of her shoulders and was connected with a strap on the other shoulder. It also reached her knees. She had a gold heart necklace that hung loosely around her neck and two long pigtails. Black boots to complete her look. Like us she wore a flower, but a purple lilac. She was waving to the audience as well.

Everything was going so well so far until my head started throbbing. Something about this wasn't right. Amu noticed and pulled me to the side whispering.

"Rima are you ok?" She seemed worried

"Yeah, but this all seems to familiar. I mean these outfits…these flowers" I started thinking back, "Um…its nothing, I'm alright." I shook off the feeling.

I can feel the flowers, they're so sad right now. I mean I don't know how but they're talking to me and they want me to stop.

"If you're sure, then lets rock!" Amu smiled and we ran on stage as the music started playing.

"This song goes out to four special guys we've met here at Four Season's High!" Utau smiled.

"This is what you've done to us." Amu added saying into her headset.

"Because of you we may never be the same." Yaya continued.

My head started hurting again, this all didn't seem right! It's like deep down I know what we're doing is wrong but my lips moved anyways as I endured the pain. "Nagihiko! Kukai! Tadase! Kairi! This is our Once Upon A Broken Heart!" I pointed to out into the crowd hoping they'd understand yelling into my headset.

I took my cue and began to take the lead as everyone echoed me:

**Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end.**

I passed the lead to Amu with Utau while I echoed with Yaya.

**And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine**

Everyone in the crowd was silent as the watched us in awe. Utau started overpowering as Amu slowly started to echo along with us.

**Long ago and far away**  
**I could never dream of the day  
That your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I**

It was now Yaya's turn to join in with Utau. While Amu and I smiled happily swaying

**Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you,  
now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you**

Now Yaya and I sang while Utau sang back up with Amu

**Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine**

Utau lead while we all echoed

**This is the way a fairytale feels  
This is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals**

Amu started again

**And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do**

Yaya started to sing along with Amu now

**Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you**

I then finished while Utau echoed and Yaya and Amu hummed to the end.

**Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time**

We all sang the last line softly

Once upon this broken heart of mine…

As the violin ended the song.

We looked up at the audience trying to smile when we noticed everyone was in tears or close to tears. We looked at each other; this was not the effect we were going for. We just wanted the guys to understand our pain! My head continued throbbing and I slowly turned around without wanting to. That's when I went wide-eyed. The boys were standing behind us and they looked disappointed.

I noticed a fragile flower in each hand:

Kukai held a purple lilac  
Kairi held an orange tiger lily  
Tadase held a white rose  
Nagihiko held onto my tropical flower

Wait those are our flowers, how they-? I looked up at my hair and my flower was gone. I looked over and Amu and Utau and Yaya's were gone too. Why don't they care?

And as if they were in sync they dropped our flowers and crushed it as they walked away. No emoticon in there eyes.

Wait! This is all wrong my heart was seriously hurting now! Nagi you don't understand the meaning that I was trying to send you! I watched as Amu and Utau and Yaya smile waving to the crowd. What? These are not my friends, this can't be happening. That's when a figure appeared in front of me.

"Do you want to wake up now Rima?" Kusu-Kusu asked

I was clutching my head nodding, "Please wake me up from this nightmare."

"Only you can wake yourself up, Rima, you have to try to make things right!" I looked around and I understood. Although I was feeling a lot of pain I ignored it.

I spoke calm as I tried to make thing right. I was sweating and weak, "At first this song symbolized how much we hated the guys! But that's not true; the real meaning that Yaya, Amu, Utau and I chose this song is because without meeting Kukai, Nagi, Kairi and even Tadase we'd be alone! So don't leave, because…because I understand now that I need you Nagi. We need you guys!" I yelled into my headset forcing a weak smile.

I then began to cry tears of pain when I noticed my bracelet starting to glow. I looked over and I was engulfed with light. "Kusu-Kusu what's happening this time?" I asked worried

"You've finally woken yourself up. You understand that revenge wasn't the right choice and that you girls really care about the boys." She smiled

I couldn't help but smile as well. She continued speaking, "Now that you've made things right in your dream, why don't you go and make tonight a night to remember." With that petals rushed around me surrounding the light and I woke up.

I was covered in tears mixed with sweat and my heart was beating so fast I could barely breathe. My breathing had become uneven and I held my chest so my heart would calm down. I looked up toward my balcony and I noticed that its daybreak. I look over to my calendar and it was circled. That's right one day left! Tonight is our concert! I got up hoping I could go take a shower when something tugged on my hand.

My eyes wandered towards my hands and I couldn't help but smile warmly. It was Nagi; he was sleeping on the floor holding onto my hand. (The one with the bracelet) He was holding me tight and his eyes would twitch whenever I'd tried to move.

I decided to stay like this as long as possible. As I watched Nagihiko lay there I brushed his hair and whispered so quietly only I could hear, "Spring is a time for dreams and I'm a dreamer...but it's because of you I can dream peacefully." I smiled warmly hiding a faint blush.

"I wonder what you're dreaming of…" I asked myself.

**How was this?** **This is to celebrate my summer school ending! Rimahiko/Amuto! YAY! **

**I'm not sure which couples to write about next, so name your two favourite couples in your review! The next chapter will be before the concert/talent show!**

**Review ^^ -Hime-Chan**


	17. Pride vs Girls

**Nagihiko POV**

My eye was twitching, I could feel myself waking up, but I didn't want to wake up just yet. I knew as soon as I woke up it would be official Rima would have been unconscious for a whole day and I didn't want to believe it. I didn't think not talking to Rima would be a punishment, I mean she's always arguing with me and being stubborn but…that's why were such good friends. That's part of what I love.

I decided I needed to go before Utau or Amu walked in, or even worse Yaya came in for a pillow fight. I slowly let reality sink in as I stood up. I needed a sign Rima would be ok before I left. I looked over her. She was asleep still holding my hand but I noticed a difference. Last night she seemed to be bothered, she was sweating and whimpering but right now she's just asleep. Rima's smiling and she's breathing softly, maybe she will be all right, just maybe? I couldn't hide my relief.

I walked towards her balcony when I also realized that the room didn't smell like flowers. The petals had disappeared and it was like nothing ever happened. As if today was just a normal day and yesterday was normal, but this past week has NOT been normal.

"I'm glad Ricky told me about how to help you Rima, and I'm glad your fight is over." I smiled. "Don't go to school today, just rest." With that I jumped onto my balcony and started getting ready for school.

**Rima POV**

I opened one eye to make sure he was gone and then got up.

"So Ricky told you about me? Hmmm I guess Ricky's not such a bad guy after all." I smiled.

Now that Nagi's gone I can finally take my shower. It felt so nice to be awake. As I drenched my hair in the warm water I couldn't help think about my dream. Is that what's going to happen tonight? Is there anyway to change our fate? As minutes passed I decided to think about it later.

I keep telling myself, 'it was a stupid dream!' But the message just didn't work.

I walked out of the bathroom and towel dried my hair. It was still early; I'd say I had a good hour before school.

Maybe I'll pop downstairs and get a snack, I'm really hungry right now. I am in my recovering stage right? I opened my door quietly so I wouldn't wake Amu, Utau and Yaya when I tripped over something and let out a soft, "Ow!" Rubbing my head.

I looked around and noticed I tripped on Yaya. I looked around observing what was happening. Amu, Utau and Yaya were sleeping outside my bedroom door? The whole night? I just stared in amazement, I couldn't believe that they cared this much.

Yaya started waking up. When she saw me she immediately smiled.

"Rima your awake!" She smiled excitedly. I couldn't help but smile nodding. The others woke up soon after attacking me with questions.

"Rima are you sure your all right?" Amu asked concerned. I nodded my head.

"Rima's in her recovering stage, she should be resting." Yaya ordered me.

"I've been asleep the whole time, I don't think I need anymore rest." I laughed

"Tell us about your dream!" Yaya exploded with anxiety.

I gave her a question mark look. "Why does that matter? It was only a dream right?" No one answered and everyone was quiet so I asked again, "Right?"

"Well…" Utau began, "When we spoke to Ricky and Jay they said that because you were fighting dreams, your dreams could possibly become reality."

"What! B-but I don't want that!" I argued. "I won't let that happen!"

"Rima I'm sure it'll be ok, just explain everything as best you can." Amu tried reassuring me.

I summarized everything as best I could and let them understand. Yaya was the first to speak.

"Hey! How come Yaya sounds so mean in your dream?" She puffed her cheeks looking away. She looked so cheeky at this moment

I stifled a giggle, "I don't know."

Utau tried to get everyone to relax. "Don't worry guys, we should be getting ready for school anyways."

"Yeah, besides if anyone can figure this out it's got to be you Rima," Amu patted me on the back. I think this is just an excuse because everyone is nervous, but whatever.

"Are we going through with the talent show Rima?" Yaya asked scared.

I tried to smile to her, "I think I'm going to stay home today and figure everything out by the time you guys get home I should at least have an idea of what my dream was referring to."

"Be careful at home Rima and try to get some rest to!" Yaya waved.

I put on a happy face and waved to them, "Who picked the outfits?" I yelled. They were already inside the convertible.

"No, it's ok though we can plan it last minute Rima!" Utau tried to make me feel better.

"Would it be alright if I choice them?" I asked.

"Sure, but don't forget to rest Rima!" Utau called back and then they left.

"This is a good chance, to figure out what's up. I'm going to call Andrew, Ricky, Jay and Jacob." As I was closing the door Ikuto's foot caught it.

"Ikuto?" I asked surprised, "What do you want?"

"I don't feel like going to school, you don't mind if I crash here do you?"

"Well…" I wasn't sure.

"You wouldn't want to be home alone with four guys, what if they did something to you." He gave me a sly look, knowing I would have to let him in now.

"Fine, but until they arrive your staying in Amu's room." With that I closed the door and started dialing. For some reason when I told Ikuto to stay in Amu's room he didn't argue, but he smiled. Does he want to be there and why?

**Utau POV**

"Wow Utau this is the fastest you've made it to school!" Yaya gasped looking at her watch.

"What are you talking about on the first day of school I made it here in less then 3 minutes. Today I made it here in 3 minutes 2 seconds." I reminded Yaya.

"Well…" Amu covered Yaya's mouth quickly and panicked. "Oh you know Yaya she's always talking about the weirdest things."

We walked to class and sat down. Except today the guys were ditching. Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kairi even Ikuto! Well Ikuto was no surprise.

"It's a good time to talk today's. We can't get in trouble its homeroom." Amu said. "Besides I wanted to ask you girls something." Amu whispered.

"What is it?" I was interested.

"Is something bothering you Amu?" Yaya seemed concerned.

"How come Rima and me and Rima had to 'fight' our season, whereas you and Yaya seem fine?" She gave us an angry look.

Yaya and I burst out laughing. "Amu..." Yaya said in between laughs.

"Amu we already had our fight." I explained. She gave me a questioning look.

"When? What! Why wasn't I there?" She seemed pissed.

"You know you were under numbness because of Winter right? And Rima had to fight of dreams due to the scent of the petals in her room/because she's a dreamer?" I asked her.

"Yes…" she slowly responded.

"Well Yaya and I did have a fight but ours were much quicker then yours." I explained.

"What did Yaya end up fighting?" Amu asked.

"Yaya had to fight the cold!" Yaya jumped.

"The cold?" Amu didn't believe her.

"Yes! Yaya was outside when suddenly a bunch of leaves fell on top of her and a little person who was very faint asked how Yaya would get out. Yaya was smart and got out and burned the leaves." Yaya smiled victoriously.

Amu didn't say anything, but her jaw dropped and I stifled a laugh.

"Although the little person said that was cheating I complimented her about how cute she was and she agreed I passed!" Yaya winked. "Besides Yaya didn't need to recover because she had a sugar rush that day!"

Amu nodded her head dumbly. "What about you Utau."

"It wasn't really a fight because…all I did was talk to this faint person. She taught me how to be strong and it was basically like fighting my own emotions." I said sadly, I must have really been weak to not be able to fight.

Amu placed a hand on my shoulder. "The reason you didn't have a fight was because you're always so strong for all of us. They gave you a mental test because you always lock out others." She smiled warmly while Yaya nodded.

I smiled to them and we all began giggling when suddenly the teacher disturbed our girl moment.

"Alright homeroom is over, get out." He said while pushing us out.

"Why was homeroom only like 20 minutes?" Amu asked.

"Today is the talent show! All classes are shorter so student can prepare for there 'spotlight moment.'

Our mouths just formed an 'O'.

**Kukai POV**

"Your still doing it wrong Kukai! Your pathetic" Misty yelled at me.

"Sorry, but can you blame me, you keep yelling!" I argued back.

"Just try it again!" My God this girl is pushy. When I argue with Utau she always smiles and when I tease her she teases me back.

From the other side of the gym I could hear Danielle, "Nagihiko! What's wrong with you! I'm not going to waste my time with you if you can't even do one simple task right!" She shrieked.

"I'm sorry Danielle let me try again." Nagihiko tried to reason with her. Deep down I know he was pissed but he didn't want Danielle to leave. It's the same reason I stopped fighting with Misty.

"Tadase! I can't believe it. What was I thinking when I agreed to your request!" Lulu looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Sorry Lulu, but you have high standards." Tadase was too afraid to object. "Give me another chance."

Lulu sighed and finally agreed. "Do it again!"

"Kairi you just plain suck right now!" I could hear Samantha spazzing again. "We've spent hours and days together and that's all you give me? HMM?"

"Samantha I keep telling you that this isn't working!" Finally someone was man enough to fight back.

"Well then you have to do it over and over. Lets move!" She ordered.

Kairi sighed in defeat.

Finally the slow 2 hours passed when they decided to give us a break.

"If that's the best you can do then we'll be outside. When you finally have some passion then come outside and get us." Misty said

"Yeah I'm not wasting time with you guys if your not willing to try." Danielle followed.

"We'll give you 20 minutes to think about it." Samantha continued with Lulu nodding her head

When the cost was clear we finally began talking. "My God these girls are killing me! I want to kill them!" I yelled almost pulling out all my hair.

"We all do!" Nagihiko yelled frustrated.

"Geez Lulu seemed so nice, how come she's so demanding lately. I'm trying!" Tadase sighed.

"Hey at least Lulu being half decent to you." Nagihiko tried to make Tadase feel better, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess." It didn't seem like Tadase cared.

"What are you complaining about Tadase, Kairi got the worst one of us all! Well maybe a tie with Nagihiko and me." Kukai yelled.

"I've been spending all my time with Samantha and she's still angry!" Kairi yelled.

"But remember why we're with them." Nagihiko tried to reason with us.

"Yeah Nagi's right! All we have to do is think about the girls and we'll be able to get through this." I added.

"Yaya was my strength when I was weak." Kairi said calmly as he closed his eyes.

"Amu was my eyes when I couldn't see." Tadase followed in the same suit.

"Rima was my voice when I couldn't speak." Nagihiko added smiling.

"Utau gave me faith because she believed." I told everyone. "We're everything we are because they loved us." That's when I got my determination back.

"Are you guys ready to do this?" I asked

"I can't believe we have to do this." Nagihiko sighed.

"This is not helping my honour." Kairi looked away stubbornly.

"Should I call then?" Tadase asked

"Please…" We all begged.

Tadase walked over towards to door and opened in. "Lulu please come back, I need you."

Kairi begged next, "C'mon Samantha I can do it if I try again."

Nagihiko sighed and then walked over, "Danielle please just give me another chance."

I WASN'T GOING TO BEG THOSE DEVILS! But I had to so I walked over and stubbornly said, "…please?"

The girls grabbed our arms and pushed us back into the gym. Misty was the first to speak. "You better show us how much you care about this."

**If you catch any typos I'm sorry but I wanted to get this out of the way so I could write more couples chapters! Forgive me! D:**

**I know I was going to have two couples but I forgot I needed to add in the other girls so sorry! There was Rimahiko if you noticed though. The OC's have a big part in this and personally I don't care if you hate the girls. **

**Everything will make sense later on at the concert! If you've read my other stories you'll noticed that everything I read has a reason!  
What are the guys up to with the other girls if they care about Utau, Amu, Rima and Yaya? What's wrong with Ikuto? What Rima planning? What can Ricky, Jay, Andrew and Jacob do? **

**All will be revealed on the night of the talent show, coming soon :P**


	18. Myself Unlock!

**Rima POV**

I was sitting downstairs in the living room thinking about my weird dream. All I know is that something big is going to happen, it's defiantly going to be hard and on top of that it's not going to be normal. I paced around the room thinking.

Maybe I should try to use my powers again, I know I'm still weak at this point but I've got to try. I'm Spring I should be stronger then this anyways.

I stuck out my hands and closed my eyes as a whirlwind blew around me, surrounding me in a circle. I took in a refreshing breath and started thinking. I saw a quick flash of what we wore, the crowd screaming and a bright light. "I need more than that." I reminded myself.

"Wait Rima!" I opened my eyes and the wind completely died down as I took in my surroundings.

"Kusu-Kusu? Andrew? Ricky? Jay? Jacob?" I said slowly taking in what was going on as I looked around the room. "How the hell did you get into my condo?"

"Jay froze the lock off." Jacob pointed at Jay accusingly, while Jay defended himself.

"We unfroze it after with Andrew's help! It's not broken! Summer's intense sunrays with the help of global warming fixed it." As he said that Andrew waved to me with a salute.

"Besides it's not breaking and entering if we didn't break anything." Ricky pointed out. As he waved his finger in front of my face Ricky knocked into a table causing a vase to fall and all the guys face palmed.

"Ricky!" We all shrieked

"Relax! It's not broken!" He defended laughing nervously scratching the back of his head.

I looked over and noticed Kusu-Kusu giggling. "Oh Kusu-Kusu why'd you tell me to stop?" I asked wonderingly.

"Rima, your not capable to be doing that right now." She floated over to me. She was tiny as she rested on my shoulder kicking her legs.

"You guys brought her?" I asked. When they started laughing I got annoyed.

"No that's not possible for us." Ricky said as he wiped a tear out of his eye.

I was getting irritated. "Then how is she here?"

"Ricky I think you should explain it to her now." Kusu-Kusu giggled.

"This is how it works. Kusu-Kusu is basically you're past life. She is able to appear whenever you are either mentally or physically weak. No one can bring her out but you really. She is the queen of Spring which means what happens to you happens to her. You two are actually one." Ricky explained.

I smirked, "So you follow under me. You did say you were Spring too and since you're a follower I rule you." I stated more then I asked.

Ricky looked away stubbornly, "If I want to I can. It was more fun following you in your past life, back then you actually laughed and smiled." That got me to giggle wiping a tear out of my eye.

"Kusu-Kusu does that mean I was doing something wrong? That is why you appeared right?" I asked her sweetly.

She nodded her little head, "Rima shouldn't be doing this right after her fight, but since you've already tried tell us what you saw in your vision?" She asked politely.

"What? You've already been able to see visions?" Ricky pointed at me as I nodded dumbly.

"Ha, Ricky has had his powers for a little over a year and he's still unable to remember half his dreams." Andrew laughed.

Jacob put his arm around Ricky's shoulder, "Looks like you're a fit queen after all." He winked to me.

"You just got owned dude." Andrew laughed, "Good job Rima, your so worthy of being one of the four queens."

"Back to the reason we're here. What did you see?" Jay asked curious.

"I saw what we were wearing, the crowd screaming and a bright light. My dream last night however wasn't as nice as this vision was." I admitted.

Ricky walked up to me and teased, "We're having a crisis and your checking out the audience and your clothes!" This bugged me.

"Hey at least I can see the future." I stuck my tongue out and began mumbling, "I can't believe I thought you we're cool." I then looked away noticing him smirk.

"I think we can get more out of this vision, but we're going to need your friends." Ricky said as he put his arm around my shoulder and winked.

"Is it possible to get them to come home?" Andrew asked.

I looked over at the clock it read 1:00pm. "They're having last block since today is half day so I think it would be ok. I just need to know how to contact them?" I can't possibly text them or call, they'd be busted.

The guys looked over at each other and started pacing around. I won't admit it but I'm getting dizzy just looking at them. I just stared at them while they made no progress as I yawned and covered my mouth Ricky had a light bulb idea.

He got in front of me and held my hands eagerly as I looked at him like he was crazy. When I noticed he wasn't looking at me but at Kusu-Kusu I did feel a little better. But I thought Ricky was still crazy, because he was still holding my hand and I don't like people touching me. I let it slide though, because I wanted to know his 'brilliant' idea.

"Kusu-Kusu can't you get the other queens out? Back in the past you we're able to, just by thinking of them." Kusu-Kusu floated off my shoulder and faced me, her hand on her chin.

"I can, but I'm going to need Rima's help." She smiled.

"How? I can't do anything to help you, you're a queen, I'm just Rima." I complained.

Ricky looked over at me and let go of my hands, he then knelt down on one knee and looked down at the ground, almost like a knight.

"If you are Spring and the reincarnation of Kusu-Kusu, you will be able to Rima." Ricky then looked up at me and smiled, "You may not be the queen yet because you're just realizing your powers but for now think of yourself as a princess, a queen in training." I couldn't help but smile as he finished his sentence.

I then realized everyone was staring at us and my cool self came back. "Alright I'll try. Just stop degrading yourself. If you're going to be my follower at least keep your cool." I felt a faint blush appearing.

I looked over at him and saw him happily smiling, his usual smirk gone.

I smiled. "Anything for my friends and our future."

Kusu-Kusu floated to me and lay on my head closing her eyes, looking like she was sleeping. I felt a rush of wind beginning as I heard Kusu-Kusu's high voice. "Think about your friends and I'll send the message."

I started thinking about Amu first, then Utau and finally Yaya, out of all of them Yaya was the hardest to awake.

**Amu POV**

My eyes were looking out the window as I felt a breeze of wind around me. As I looked around myself I heard a soft voice in my head, it sounded like Rima only it wasn't, it sounded too perky.

"I call upon Winter's grace and its unknown miracles. I awake the unknown and the joy of changes." I was wondering what she was chanting to me when I looked straight ahead and my eyes widened.

"You heard that didn't Amu? That voice?" The tiny pink haired girl smiled to me.

"She called upon Winter and she awoke us. That means it's important." A little blue haired girl winked.

"Kusu-Kusu and Rima need you home now. As the princess of Winter you owe it too her, Amu." The green one whispered.

Rima? She needs me? Then I need to go home. I don't know what these little things floating around me are saying and I know I'm defiantly not a princess but if Rima needs me then it must be important.

I raised my hand and asked my teacher, "I'm sorry, but can I call home. I don't feel very well and I need to puke." I begged faking a stomach pain.

"You may Amu, but you need to say everything you just asked in French." My teacher smiled evilly.

What! How do you say puke in French? I sweat dropped. Hold on Rima, this might take a while.

I thought to myself I should have paid attention in French instead of looking at Tadase.

"Don't worry the answer will come to you if you believe. Oh and we are chara's Amu." A yellow chara appeared and smiled to me. Can she read my mind?

"Yes we can Amu, but you need to get home." The pink chara said. Who are these chara's anyways?

"Together we are the queen of Winter." The yellow chara looked at me innocently.

**Utau POV**

I was in math class when I felt a light, cold breeze and heard Rima's voic—no I heard a voice but it wasn't exactly like Rima's because this voice sounded eager.

"I awake the spirit of Summer. Let freedom take over the past queens and awake. Devil and Angel of the princess awake, two halves make a whole." What was this voice chanting to me? Am I going crazy?

"Nope, if you looked up you'd notice us and figure out Kusu-Kusu was talking to us and not you." I looked up and saw that devil girl from before.

"She's not a devil, she's you. She's the other half of Summer, the reckless part anyways." The angel one smiled to me.

"Anyways didn't you hear that voice? It was Kusu-Kusu's voice, she needs us so we've got to go." The devil told the angel. Whose Kusu-Kusu I thought to myself and what are you?

"Kusu-Kusu was the queen of Spring in another lifetime. Please call us chara's" What! Rima's the queen of Spring now so that means Rima is in trouble!

I stood up banging my hands on my desk, she's in her recovering stage, something must be wrong! As I was thinking this, everyone in class looked at me like I was crazy and I tried to laugh it off. "I saw a really big bug and I had to kill it."

"Teacher may I please go home. I think that bug bit me and I have to go see my doctor." I tried looking sick.

"You look fine to me Utau." My teacher answered. What? I look fine? Is this guy coming on to me or something?

As I thought that my little devil friend was holding in a chuckle as I glared at her.

"But it was a spider!" I tried to reason with him.

"Only a spider? You'll be fine so hurry up and copying the math questions." He asked.

"Try using a different bug…like an ant!" The angel one tried, I looked at her like she was crazy but tried.

"Did I say spider? I meant to say ant." I tried again.

"Ants aren't that bad." He answered back.

Ok this guy is getting on my nerves.

"Mine to let's just kick his butt and run!" The devil one pushed my arm.

"No don't tell her to do that Iru!" The angel one objected.

"It was a…a…flying ant?" I asked more like a question.

"THOSE THINGS ARE FREAKY, YOU BETTER RUN HOME BEFORE YOU GET ANYONE ELSE SICK!" My teacher yelled and I ran out.

Wow I knew it, my math teacher's gay. I thought while I ran to my convertible hopefully Yaya and Amu will be already there waiting for me.

"So your name is Iru?" I asked the devil one

She laughed, "Yup and this is Eru like all other past queens we can read the minds of our princess." Iru slowly explained to me.

I thought back remembering the time when I met Iru and Eru and smiled at them. Do they remember when we met like I do?

"Of course we remember." Eru smiled floating in front of me as Iru laughed with a thumbs up.

**Yaya POV**

Yaya heard a very cute voice in her head. It was like Rima's but Rima's voice is much softer and warmer. "I call upon Autumn and they crazy wind that blows within it. Awake and hear my plea." I waited and nothing happened, was this voice talking to me?

Then I heard Rima's voice, "Wake up Autumn!" Suddenly the voice changed back to the super cute perky one, "Pepe!" She whined.

Then I saw the cutest little thing appear in front of me. She looked sleepy but then noticed I was staring at her. "Oh Yaya, or should I say princess of Autumn you can see me right?" I nodded my head slowly.

"No one else can see me so I'm just going to read your mind." She explained.

So Pepe was it? Why was Rima and the other cute voice talking to Yaya and Pepe?

"Rima needs your help I guess at least that's what Kusu-Kusu said."

WHAT! RIMA NEEDS YAYA'S HELP! Yaya thought to herself. But how will Yaya get out of drama class? BY ACTING OF COURSE!

"Yaya can you pass my the paint bucket?" Yaya's friend asked. We were setting up for the talent show in the gym.

"Oh sure. Here!" Yaya said as she faked slip and started crying. "Ow Yaya fell down!" The teacher came to see Yaya's knee, "You seem to be all right Yaya." She said. Darn how will Yaya save Rima now?

"Who tripped you Yaya?" The teacher asked.

"Uh…the cookie monster?" Yaya laughed.

"Not the cookie monster story again. Forget going to the doctor go home and see a shrink Yaya." The teacher sighed.

Works for me, so with that I ran texting Amu and Utau.

_-Rima needs us guys D:-Y_

_-I know meet me at my convertible and I'll take us home ASAP!-U_

_-I'm a little busy guys-A_

_-What are you so busy doing that you can't come now!-U_

_-Do you know how to say puke in French?-A_

_-Forget that just run out of class!-Y_

_-I'm already failing French anyways. Ok meet you there in 5 minutes! :P-A_

With Yaya's amazing eyesight she saw Utau texting on her phone and Yaya jumped into the convertible with her mouth agate when she noticed something. While Utau looked at Yaya with a 'what's wrong look?'

"Utau has two!" Yaya pointed grabbing each one in each hand.

Utau looked over and pointed to Pepe, "You have one too Yaya…wait can you see Iru and Eru?" Utau asked.

"I don't know who Iru and Eru are but Yaya can see the little floating things. Oh this is Pepe, she is the queen of Autumn or me in my past life…I think." Yaya said scratching her head.

"Yaya meet Iru and Eru they are the past me, apparently the reckless and romantic side of Summer and together they we're the old me. By the way they're apparently they're called chara's" Utau giggled.

"Oh Iru is so cute!" Yaya squealed. "Eru is so adorable too!" Yaya jumped.

"Well all of us are cute Yaya." Pepe explained as Yaya smiled.

Iru looked at Yaya and began laughing a little as she escaped Yaya's grip, "If you were surprised to see Utau's past self wait until you see Amu's!"

"Why?" Yaya asked.

Pepe rested on Yaya's head and said, "Just wait." Yaya pouted looking up at Pepe. Yaya hates waiting! That's when Yaya felt Utau pulling her sleeve causing Yaya to look over at Utau.

Words slowly escaped Utau mouth as she pointed to the stairs, "Yaya, I know what they mean, look over there." Yaya looked over and screamed so loud!

"Amu has FOUR!" Yaya shriek as she ran up to Amu and admired them. "Look Utau!" Yaya pointed at them.

Utau slowly walked over, "Eru is it better to have more chara's or is it better to have less?"

Eru floated over and said, "Depends..it just means…"

Pepe still resting on Yaya's head explained, "That just means Amu isn't really the Queen of Winter without all four. She doesn't really know herself like you do Yaya. You only have me Yaya so that means you know yourself already!" Pepe smiled.

"Hey! Wait a minute is your thing dissing me Yaya!" Amu seemed insulted.

"No Amu, she's just explaining to you and your friends what's happening." The pink thing said.

"Oh and since your all curious you can call us Shugo Chara's! It's nice to meet you, but introductions can be made while we're in the car, hurry home Kusu-Kusu and your friend Rima are waiting!" The yellow chara pointed out and we all ran to the car.

All of us with the same thought in our head, Rima, Kusu-Kusu hold on.

**This chapter was all about the girls! I hope your ok with that. Now that the Shugo Chara's are in place the real coupling can begin ^^. Let's pretend in the car ride everyone made introduction and everything ok? XD Sorry if it didn't make sense because of grammar or something, but I hope it did!**

**This is my first Shugo Chara story with actual Shugo Chara's! :D I hope you enjoy it! Please don't be too mean, I really hope you love it though!**

**IF YOUR STILL DYING TO FIND OUT ABOUT THE TALENT SHOW REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW HIGH UPDATING IS ON PROITY LIST :P**


	19. Boys Are Back

**Amu POV**

As we sat in Utau car our chara's explained everything. The concept was a little difficult in the beginning but we slowly, well **I** SLOWLY understood. I mean half the time I just nodded my head dumbly. Sadly Yaya figured I was lying and my chara's sighed and explained the whole concept to me **AGAIN**, treating me like I was five.

When Utau parked the car, I had enough, this was pure torture I'd rather be with Ikuto than this. "Ok, I get it stop with the talking Ran!" I covered my ears yelling blah, blah, blah I can't hear you!

"Amu and Utau have such cute chara's. Amu has Ran, Miki, Su and Dia whereas Iru and Eru are so adorable with their little wings and outifts! Yaya is so jealous! But Yaya has the best of them all! She has Pepe who comes with her own bottle." Yaya squealed and jumped up and down hugging Pepe.

"Can we just get in the condo now? Isn't the whole reason we faked excuses because we needed to see Rima as soon as possible." Utau tried to get Yaya's attention. That stopped Yaya's reaction. Sure they got an excuse and won't be in trouble the next day but I ran out of class, I'm pretty sure my French teacher was swearing at me in French as I ran out.

"On the count of three Yaya will break down the door!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Wait why do we need to break down the door?" I asked panicked.

"In case there are burglars and Rima is trapped. We need to do a surprise attack!" Yaya argued with me "Don't listen to Amu she doesn't know anything. Go Yaya!" Utau continued

Before I could reason with them anymore Yaya karate kicked our lock and the door dropped open. The first thing we saw was Rima, Andrew, Ricky, Jay and Jacob and they looked at us like we were crazy.

"Yaya why did you break the door? You have a key don't you?" Rima asked I could sense a little anger.

"Um Utau told Yaya too!" Yaya stuttered. Serves them right for not listening to me. I nodded my head at Yaya's statement.

Utau then pointed over to me and said, "It was all Amu's idea."

"What?—C'mon I said—" I was silenced by Yaya's hand.

"We should just forgive Amu." Utau laughed nervously.

"Besides Yaya didn't even break the door. The lock just fell apart!" Yaya defended.

"Jay!" Rima yelled. We all looked over at Jay as he tried to reason. "In my defense my power is given from my queen so that means it was still Amu's fault."

"Is everyone going to blame me?" I pouted. That's when we all noticed for the first time the strangest thing.

**Rima POV**

I can't believe Jay actually broke our lock; well it is basically Amu's fault for telling Yaya to kick the door down. Oh well. I sighed and looked up at Yaya, Utau and Amu with a smile when I noticed they were staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked

"Rima…" Amu pointed towards my face.

"What?" I asked again

"Is that your…" Utau looked at me.

"My what?" Is there something wrong with my face? That's when Yaya almost deafened me.

"YOU ARE THE CUTEST THING YAYA HAS EVER SEEN!" Yaya shrieked. Ricky who was lying on my coach then replied with on eye open. "Yeah, yeah we get it Rima is cute, big deal. When is anyone going to tell me I'm cute? I am Spring too people!" I nearly fell down giggling.

"No we're talking about you!" That's when I noticed this whole time Yaya, Utau and Amu were talking about Kusu-Kusu. Yaya lifted Kusu-Kusu off my head and held her tightly in her hands as Amu and Utau looked at her like fan girls. I nearly fell over.

I looked over at them and they all had they're chara's out too. Kusu-Kusu had told me all about them.

Amu- Ran, Miki, Su and Dia together are Winter

Utau- Iru and Eru together Summer

Yaya- Pepe

"Rim…a…" I barely heard Kusu-Kusu voice, I looked over and she was pleading for me to save her, "Help me!" But at the sound of her voice Yaya went crazy.

"Your so cute Yaya wants to eat you!" Yaya hugged Kusu-Kusu.

"If you guys are done scaring my chara with cute faces can we get ready for the talent show?" As I said that Yaya let go of Kusu-Kusu and she quickly floated over towards me.

"Kusu-Kusu looks like your child Rima!" Amu exclaimed

"Your so alike its adorable!" Utau added.

I laughed nervously while Kusu-Kusu was still a little scared by Yaya. Out of everyone Yaya was the one to get serious first. "Alright Rima what do you need Yaya to do?" Yaya asked

"First I need you all get dressed. The talent show is in an hour and I need you dressed into these clothes." I pointed towards the coach where the clothes I lay out were.

"You're the boss," Utau smiled walking over with Yaya when Amu walked by me I grabbed her wrist. She looked startled for a second. "Amu, Ikuto felt like ditching today so he said he was going to stay in your room." I whispered.

It took her a minute for everything to sink in. That's when she blew, "YOU WHAT?" She then ran up leaving a trail of dust.

"What did you tell Amu?" Utau asked picking up her clothes. "Yeah Amu looked pissed." Yaya giggled.

"Who is the one person that irritates Amu the most that she even blushes?" I asked slyly.

"Ikuto?" Utau guessed.

"Are you saying Ikuto is in Amu's room?" Yaya gasped smiling.

I nodded my head, "Anyways let's all get dressed tonight is the night we've been waiting for right?" I smiled.

We gathered our things and went to our rooms only to be stopped by the boys complaining, "Well what do we do now?" Ricky asked hands behind his head rudely.

"Get our headsets ready. I think there at school for now, just sign us in and we'll get the music ready." I said basically telling them to leave and I ran up the stairs with Utau and Yaya.

I swear I faintly heard Ricky snicker, "Alright then this will be a night to remember."

**Amu POV**

I ran upstairs and slammed my door so hard the room shook. I hissed, "Ikuto…" after I blinked a couple of times I noticed he was gone. I tried again, "Um, Ikuto?"

"Here kitty, kitty," I said in a sweet voice.

But Ikuto never came, for some strange reason this depressed me. I looked over at my bed and noticed my jeans and dress laid out, but I didn't feel like getting dressed now. I had my hopes up when Rima told me Ikuto was here and knowing that he's avoiding me is depressing. With that I closed my eyes so I could think. My seconds of relaxation turned to minutes and before I knew it I heard a knock on my door.

"Its open." As the door sung open I saw Rima, Utau and Yaya dressed nice. I remember the first time we wore these clothes it was for our date.

Yaya leapt on my bed, "Why is Amu blushing?"

"Uh, um it's nothing." I blushed harder.

"She was thinking about Ikuto." I heard Ran and Dia whisper to the other chara's while Miki and Su were telling the girls.

"Ran! Miki! Su! Dia!" I yelled and they slowly turned around nervously laughing. Ran was the first to regain composure.

"Amu its time for the concert." She smiled excitedly.

"Let me introduce what each girl is wearing." Miki winked

"That's alright Miki I already know. I've seen them all." I smiled. I knew my chara's were reading my mind now because they were smiling too.

"Hey you guys wait here in my room and I'll get dressed. Hold on." I smiled them off. From my bathroom I heard their conversation.

"Utau, do you think Kukai will be waiting for you?" Yaya asked.

"I don't care if he does or not because were doing this to show everyone. If they're there then that'll be great! But if they don't come then I'll be fine too." Utau said warmly.

"Yaya if Kairi came back to you would you accept him?" Rima asked

"Well Yaya would make him grovel a little just for fun, but Yaya will eventually break down without Kairi." Yaya spoke gently.

"That's exactly how I feel about Kukai and how Rima feels about Nagihiko." Utau replied.

"But what about Amu? I know she really really likes Tadase and he likes her too, but whenever Ikuto is around Amu is…" Yaya continued

"That's true, but then she'll figure it out herself." Utau replied.

That's right I don't know whom I like more. I like Tadase so much that I dream about him, but with Ikuto it's so real I don't need to dream, because when we're together its better then anything I can imagine. I walked out of the washroom.

"I'm ready." I tried to smile.

Everyone looked at me happily smiling. Rima with her curly ponytail, Utau with her pigtails, Yaya and her pompoms and me with my side ponytail.

"Wait!" Yaya suddenly shrieked.

"What's wrong Yaya?" I asked

"Rima has something to give you." Utau continued. I looked over at Rima and she looked like she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh I forgot. Here Amu." As she revealed a choker that was so beautiful I could hardly bare it.

"You guys bought me this?" She asked surprised.

"No it's a gift that Jay made for all of them." Kusu-Kusu giggled.

"Wow Amu," Su gazed at it.

"It's sparkle is flawless because—" Dia started. "Because it was made by the people who care about you Amu." Miki finished as they all smiled.

"But Jay said they were made for us, not because he wanted to but because the future is calling or something…" Utau explained.

"So to unlock our future and discover our past we'll need this." Rima said determined.

"Then let's get going." Yaya pushed us out of my room. "Jay is outside! He called and said he'd drive us so Utau could relax."

We started walking when I remember something, "Oh I forgot the flower Tadase gave me on our date you guys go on ahead."

I ran back in and pulled it out of my draw. "I found it guys." I said to my chara. They sighed in relief, "We were afraid you lost it Amu." Ran laughed as I glared at her I noticed something else. It was sticking out of my pillow.

"What's wrong Amu?" Su asked worried. "Everyone is waiting Amu." Dia floated to me.

"This," I pulled out a dark blue piece of paper and immediately thought of Ikuto.

"It's no use, she's thinking about Ikuto," Ran looked worried. "We'll tell everyone you'll be awhile." Miki said. As they were floating out I asked, "Ran, Miki, Su, Dia do you mind not telling the others about this note?" I asked serious.

They stared at me but then nodded smiling.

When they were out of view I started reading the note to myself. It was barely readable because he wrote in my pink gel pen but I made out some words.

"When your at the talent show make sure you don't' cry when you see what the guys are really up too. I'm not going to be apart of that but I'll see the concert, you just won't see me…..the boys are back." 'Good luck, have fun with Tadase." –Kitty cat

Taped to the note was a hair clip and it was a pale Jasmine. It was a pale pink perfect for my look. "Thank you Ikuto." I whispered. "I promised I will see you after the concert though." I smiled

"Hey Amu get in the car already, people are going to kill us for delaying the talent show!" Utau yelled.

"Is anything wrong?" Rima yelled.

I shook my head to them. Wait usually Yaya is the one yelling and if Rima and Utau have to then that mean Yaya is—SPAT.

"Yaya how many times do I have to tell you don't come in my room and don't' hit me with pillow!" I yelled back.

"WELL AMU IS THE ONE TAKING HER SWEET TIME! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW LONG EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CONCERT?" Yaya shouted while jumping on my bed.

"I'm going to kill you Yaya." I laughed.

"You'll have to catch me." She giggled and ran out with me chasing her out in the convertible only to be scolded by Utau while Yaya and Rima silently giggled.

**Normal POV**

Little did Amu know what was really happening in her room.

"I doubt that I'll let you see me Amu." Smirked the person walking out of Amu's closet. "But when I say the boys are back I mean tonight is going to interesting." He continued to smirk.

As he walked onto Amu's balcony and jumped off disappearing into the night only to be heard and not seen.

**This Chapter was mainly about Amu and Rima's POV because I've had so much reviews asking about them. Not to mention I'm lazy and if I was to write about the other couples then the concert wouldn't be ask interesting. ^^ Believe me next chapter we'll have some singing and couples! :P Sorry for bad grammar or anything but I seriously can't wait to write the next chapter. OH and you know how I wrote if Amu was late then the people in the concert would kill them? Yeah I wrote that because I know you readers are dying to know what's going to happen :)**

_**Now I love it when people read my story and put it under story alert and author alert and favourite story but don't just read and not review, I want to know what you like about it so much I love your comments and thoughts. Please review if you like it because if you just do alerts it depresses me. LOVE HIME CHAN/ or whatever you want to call me ^^**_

_Question if I wrote a Amuto story or Kutau or Kaiya story would you read it? I would obviously add Rimahiko but since everyone is asking for these couples in my story I was wondering XD If you would tell me! n_n_


	20. Triple Agents

**Utau POV**

Have you ever wondered why I drive us to school and why we don't take the bus or a cab or anything? Well the bus is to gross for me, but that's not the only reason. It's because everything is so slow.

I groaned for what the sixth time already? "Jay can you drive faster please?" I begged and whined.

"The school is a 10 minute drive from your house I'm going as fast as I can." I tried to reason.

"What? 10 minutes?" I heard Amu gasps in amazement

"Utau gets us there in 4 minutes flat, sometimes even 3." Yaya laughed. As I proudly smiled.

"Uh Utau I don't know if that's something to be proud of." Rima stated.

All right this is taking way too long I'm taking over. I unbuckled Jay's seat belt and threw him out my the seat as I took over. "Hey!" is all I could hear Jay argue.

"This is not safe Utau!" Jay glared. All the chara's started laughing.

"If you drove faster I wouldn't have pushed you." I smirked. With that I sped up and we were at the school in 2 minutes. Ha told Jay, he'd been driving us for like 5 minutes and from where he was it took me 2 so that means we'd been driving for 7 minutes. My God what a waste of time.

"Utau you drive crazier than Andrew does!" Jay exclaimed

"Eh that's nothing wait till you see Kukai drive." Rima laughed.

"And that's nothing compared to Utau racing Kukai." Yaya added

"Talk about scary." Amu whisper. I glared at her and she forced a weak laugh. "Let's get inside." We all walked inside with our chara's they've been really quiet lately. I wonder what their planning.

When we walked in the first thing I noticed was the huge crowd. I had forgotten how it felt to be with an audience, it's a great feeling of anxiety and adrenaline.

"Wow" escaped my lips.

"I know what you mean look at all the sweets! Utau lets go eat." Yaya said grabbing my arm as I hauled her back.

"No I'm talking about the audience, I've missed this feeling." I smiled to everyone.

"Oh that's right you were a teen sensation in Tokyo and everywhere weren't you? And since you sing in English and Japanese your very popular." Jay reminded me.

I nodded my head. "Well tonight Utau going to have to settle for only 500 people instead of her usual minimum of 1000 people." Rima bragged as Amu laughed.

"This gym is pretty big if it can hold 500 people!" Yaya gasped

"When do we start singing?" Amu asked.

"When the guys are done with your headsets. We are also in charge of the songs to be played." Jay responded.

"And how long would it take from now to get our headsets." Amu asked as Andrew walked up.

"Ok this is how it'll work, we'll introduce you and you'll sing got it?" Andrew asked while Andrew and Jay pushed us up the stairs.

"Wait you know our song right?" I asked

"Yeah we've got everything under control." Was they're answer.

"Wait here and listen for your music. Only sing when you hear your song." Andrew warned us. "If you happen to hear a different song then don't look too surprised." Jay winked.

"What do you mean?" Rima asked suspicious.

"Nothing, nothing." With that they got on stage as we looked over to the speakers and saw Ricky and Jacob giving a thumbs up. "What are they up too?" I whispered.

"I don't know but at least this will be fun! Right Pepe." Yaya loudly whispered. She looked around and then gasped.

"What's wrong Yaya?" Rima whispered.

"Pepe's been kidnapped!"

"Eru and Iru are gone too!" I panicked.

"Kusu-Kusu?" Rima called looking.

"Ran! Miki! Su! Dia!" Amu called.

"Amu how could you lose all four!" Yaya asked. Just as Amu was going to make up an excuse Rima and I pointed something out.

"They haven't been kidnapped or stolen." I said calmly.

"Look over there," Rima pointed, "Kusu-Kusu is sitting on Ricky's shoulder. Pepe is resting on Jacob's head. Ran, Miki, Su and even Dia are floating next to Jay. Iru and Eru are talking to Andrew."

Amu and Yaya looked and sure enough we were right. "The worse part is they're smiling and laughing. They have a plan and I know it has something to do with us." I told them.

"I say we ditch now." Amu whispered getting ready to bail, when suddenly Andrew's voice was heard.

"Welcome to Four Season's Highs Talent Show! So far we've had some great acts and soon we will present the winners and their prize but until then have fun. Next up is the coolest group I know. This act is something you don't want to miss and I'm sure everyone will be impressed and even surprised. Without further ado let's check them out."

"Hey Rima," I whispered. "What do you think Andrew means when he says everyone will be surprised? He seems to have empathized that word and directing it to us."

"I don't know but it's too late to bail now." Rima said still trying to figure out what to be aware of.

Yaya brightened the mood, "Hey I changed our group name because I saw the sign in list and this one group had an awesome name."

"Why are you only telling us this now?" Amu asked.

"Yaya just remembered." Yaya smiled.

"What's our name?" Rima asked.

"Blaze, it's hot isn't it." She winked.

We nervously laughed. "The name of the group Yaya liked was Ice." That's when the pieces started fitting together but what'd it have to do with us? If Andrew said coolest he was referring to Ice, but we're Blaze.

That's when Andrew pushed us to the stage, but the minute I saw the crowd and heard the cheering I felt right at home. We all waved and gave our brightest smile. We planed to say something but the music started.

The music started playing, but this wasn't our songs or anything we've ever heard. "What's going on?" Amu whispered to Rima.

"I don't know did you change the song too Yaya?" Rima whispered. While Yaya shook her head. We all turned to Andrew, Jay, Ricky and Jacob. They told us not to sing unless it was our song. On their faces were innocent smiles as they mouthed the words us 'turn around.'

This was a set-up I thought, but I figured it out too late. I wonder what's going to happen now? I'm sure the girls are thinking the exact same thing as we hesistanly turned around.

**Kukai POV**

"It's now or never." I whispered to the others.

"Then there's no point running it seems." Tadase said.

"Lets get it over with so we can finally stop seeing those girls." Kairi smirked and we laughed.

"All we need is the music and we can start." Nagihiko whispered.

As soon as I heard the music playing I smirked to the others and we walked up on stage. The girls are probably thinking 'what the heck?' Time to save the girls then.

Nagihiko started as the three of us nodded our heads.

**Hah,**  
**yea B T R, huh huh**

The girls turned to face us, they're reaction were as good as gold. Now I started singing into my headset as the others sang background.

**Here I am  
There you are**  
**Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (Where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)**

I smirked this was defiantly worth all those awful practice hours we spent with Misty, Danielle, Sam and Lulu at least to me anyways. The girls continued to stare at us like the audience had and we just continued doing our thing. As one person sang the others did the background music and danced what we practiced.

Kairi's turn and that meant it was my turn dancing and singing background.

**Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need**

Now was Nagihiko and my turn while Tadase and Kairi sang the background echoes and stuff.

**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (Yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)**

I moved over as Nagihiko started his solo part as I kept my eye on Rima. This verse was made for her.

**You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that's it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)**

Tadase and Kairi really didn't want to sing because they felt embarrassed so we only gave them the Pre-chorus part together.

**Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
if you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need**

Finally it's Nagi and me again.

**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)**

I can only hope we were getting through to the girls. They were just staring at us so I hope they're surprised. My solo part again.

**Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decided  
It's alright  
I will be there**

Nagihiko's part

**Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand  
If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something New)  
Don't look away cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play**

Tadase and Kairi

**Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)**

Nagihiko and me again

**Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide It's alright  
I will be there**

My turn

**Bring it back**

Now all of us

**Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there**

We finished pointing at them.

The crowd was going wild, man I was tired. The girls were staring at us, we can only hope they finally understand. Then suddenly we felt wind picking then faint but powerful light. The weird thing was the light was coming for Andrew, Jay, Ricky and Jacob?

"This light!" Rima yelled over the sound of the wind.

"What's going on?" I yelled

"It's time!" Jacob yelled and the others smirked while yelling at us.

"Time for what?" Yaya shouted

"Your Winter fight!" Jay called over

"But it's Autumn!" Amu yelled down pushing against the wind

"Yes it is, but you girls have become stronger at a quicker rate then we assumed. You girls are ready, we can't wait until Winter, the time is now!" Ricky shouted back.

"Since you've reached that power you have no choice but to go through the fight now." Andrew yelled.

"We're not ready!" Utau yelled back.

"Believe in yourself and in your chara!" Jay shouted.

"And you guys." Ricky pointed at us.

"Us? What can we do for them?" Tadase yelled.

"Since you're the one's that they've chosen only you will know!" Jacob exclaimed.

"This is crazy!" I yelled pulling at my hair.

"Listen up! If you girls lose the battle then you'll never meet again! You'll wake up and destiny will be changed. You won't remember each other and you'll be thrown back in time! Understand?" Ricky called

"If we failed how far back in time will we be thrown back?" Nagihiko yelled

"Who knows, so you better win and you better protect our queen." Ricky winked with thumbs up.

Suddenly the force of the wind got stronger and the girls were pushed back a bit. It didn't take me a second to realize what to do.

"Hold on tight." I yelled to Utau as I held her arms.

"Rima don't slip." I looked over and saw Nagihiko holding Rima up.

"Are you alright Ace?" Kairi asked as Yaya almost fell.

"Amu?" Tadase asked holding onto her. It looked like they were having trouble. "Troublesome girl." Ikuto appeared and was holding Amu as Tadase fought the wind.

"Good luck Autumn, Winter, Spring and Summer…" Was all I heard before total light surrounded everything.

We knew the girls were queens and everything but we never thought this would happen. All I knew was I couldn't let go of Utau because if I did she'd be alone. I knew Nagihiko would rather be married to Tadase then to let go of Rima. Tadase would protect Amu and Ikuto sure wouldn't let go. Kairi would never let anything happen to Yaya.

I didn't know if Utau was unconious or not because her eyes were closed and I was blinded by light.

"Don't let go ok?" I told her. I wasn't sure if she heard me or not but her grip tighten and a smile formed on my lips and we all hugged our girl. That's right _our _girl.

**OK end of this chapter. Andrew, Jay, Ricky and Jacob were on the boys and the girls side like double agents but what the girls and guy both didn't know was sooner or later they'd have to put the girls in danger for their test. Like triple agents. The girls and guys will be split up and will have to fight some of the hardest things I can think of. If the girls and guys win the talent show will continue! But you won't know, I will though XD**

**Time has basically stopped for everyone but Rima, Amu, Utau, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kukai, Ikuto, Tadase and Kairi not to mention Andrew, Jay, Ricky and Jacob who have total faith in the girls.**

**This was a fun chapter! I thought the song went well with the guys. To clarify the reason they hung out with Misty, Danielle, Sam and Lulu was they were teaching them how to dance and sing. Misty, Danielle, Sam and Lulu will come back in the story with a twist. Hehe. Review cause if you don't I won't update and you'll never know ^^ (I can be evil too)**

**Regarding whom Amu ends up with will be uncovered soon, just wait people! Song was by Big Time Rush and it is a GREAT song I love! This was a Kutau chapter because I haven't really written about them in awhile. Next chapter can be for Yaya and Kairi, but not many people care about them so I didn't really write so much about them. =/ People love Kutau and Amuto and RIMAHIKO!**

**TELL ME WHICH COUPLE YOU LOVE AND I'LL WRITE IT (TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW)! IF YOU ARE MY 200****TH**** REVIEW I WILL DEFINALTY WRITE YOUR COUPLE! GOOD LUCK ^^ -inserts hearts-**

**Remember the 200****th**** reviewer gets their couple in the next chapter! :P**


	21. Detective Rima

**Rima POV**

"Oh my head hurts…" I softly spoke while rubbing my head. I looked up at the sky and noticed my surroundings. I blinked trying to see if it was all an illusion but it sure looked real. I couldn't hide my smile as I rushed to Nagihiko side.

"Nagihiko….Nagi…" I shook him trying to wake him up. Being gentle was never easy for me. "Hmpf, you chose now of all times to be asleep?" Well if being soft won't work I'm using Yaya's approach. Too bad there are no pillows here so I can smack him.

"Fujisaki! Nagi!" I screamed as Nagihiko soon woke up. Just like me he must have had a headache since he was rubbing his head.

"Rima can't you be more gentle?" He asked and I stared at him annoyed. Did I not just try that? Whatever there is no point arguing.

"Wow…" His voice trailed and I suddenly brightened up, forgetting we were arguing.

"Yeah its as beautiful as ever." I smiled nodding my head.

"I can't believe how cool this place actually is." Nagihiko smiled to me. "Let's go look around." Hhmmm, something's wrong but I can't put my finger on it. Oh well.

Wow, I can't believe I had the chance to come back to my childhood, with my best friend. The island is so beautiful and the clouds and sun look so peaceful. This can't get any better.

"Remember when we were kids? We'd meet here everyday." I laughed.

He seemed startled for a second, "Rima you're laughing?"

"What? You've seen me laugh before Nagi." I looked at him strangely.

"Oh um yeah I remember playing here when we were kids, it was fun." He laughed nervously, but I think he was just trying to change the subject; I'll just go along with it for now.

"Remember how I'd wait for you patiently but every time I was late you'd put on a pout." He laughed causing me to get annoyed.

"Hey! Your house was closer, besides you were only late once and I only pouted once!" I defended myself crossing my arms.

"It was the day I gave you that bracelet and flower wasn't?" He leaned down and smiled.

I looked at him, our faces were so close but strangely I didn't blush, "Yeah. But let's be honest the only reason you brought that bracelet and flower was so I wouldn't be angry." I pointed at him.

"This bracelet right? It sure is beautiful." He took my hand and gazed at my wrist. Hmm…I can't help but feel weird, I've never felt this way when Nagi touched me. I slowly pulled my hand away from his.

"Oh Rima let's go here." He pointed towards the open field area we used to play around in and I happily agreed. I started running towards the big rock as I sat I kicked my legs waiting for him.

"Hurry up Nagi." I called. As he laughed and followed.

"Your so energetic, what about this place makes you smile so much?" He smiled. I looked at him strangely but then decided to start asking some questions myself. If what I think is actually happening I should test my theory.

"Um Nagi do you know the date?" I asked smiling innocently. He looked over to his watch and smiled. "Today is June 21 Rima." A wave of shock rushed through my eyes for a brief second but I covered it quickly with a fake smile.

"Are you feeling alright Rima?" Nagihiko asked me putting his hand on my forehead, "What's with all the questions?"

I quickly whipped my head up and smiled, "I'm alright, remember that night when I had my battle with myself to find my powers? My head just feels like that. I'm glad you were there to help me Nagi."

"Oh I remember that night."

"Um last question Nagi, what's my favourite flower?" I asked sweetly.

"As Spring it doesn't matter, you rule all flowers and every flower makes you look beautiful." He continued to smile. I know now why I felt weird hanging around Nagi today, but now I was positive, it's clear now what's happening.

**Nagihiko POV**

"Rima…Rima," I continued to shake her. Damn I need to get her awake this area isn't safe. "Rima!" I kept nudging her. It looks like that magic light brought us to a forest that had a recent fire. There are hardly any trees in sight and there are ashes everywhere. This is not safe for Rima.

This whole time she's been asleep and I can't even wake her up.

Suddenly light appeared from Rima and out popped Kusu-Kusu. "Kusu-Kusu?" I asked as she floated out in front of me. "Kusu-Kusu what's wrong with Rima?" I asked.

Kusu-Kusu looked at me surprised, "Nagihiko? You're awake? You should be dreaming right now." She asked innocently.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again, "Why is Rima not waking up?" I started getting annoyed.

"First answer why you aren't asleep? Right now you should be dreaming about your past with Rima. Dreaming about your childhood memories." She told me

"I don't need to dream about those stupid memories. I'm here with Rima now and that's more important then the past. Thinking about the past isn't going to make our future so I don't need to dream about our childhood. I don't dream about the girl I liked as a child because she's here with me now. A dream is great but reality is a far greater thing." I reasoned with Kusu-Kusu.

"Now please let Rima wake up." I asked her.

"Sorry Nagihiko but that's for Rima to decide. This is her battle. She can only wake up if she wants too. This is her greatest battle because she's dreaming the perfect life. She's with you in the tropical islands away from civilization. Why would she want to wake up?" Kusu-Kusu asked.

"Are you saying I can't do anything to wake her?" I asked pissed.

"Only Rima can do it. Right now Rima is dreaming she's with you but really she's with a friend of mine disguised as you. Don't worry he is only doing as I please, he won't dare harm Rima." She tried to calm me.

"Don't forget if one of the four queens can't win their battle then none of you will meet again." Kusu-Kusu giggled.

I was stunned. Basically even if I can wake up Rima I don't know if Amu, Ikuto and Tadase will make it. I don't know what will happen to Kukai and Utau or even if Yaya and Kairi will win. It also means if Rima and I fail then everyone will be doomed as well.

"So Rima is in dreamland with a creeper who looks like me? Oh yeah that makes me feel so much better!" Man I'm pissed, I yelled at myself.

"Why are you making that face Nagi?" I turned around startled. I know that voice! I looked over to Rima who was breathing heavy and wheezing with one eye shut. But it didn't matter because she was awake!

"Rima!" Kusu-Kusu and I were surprised.

"How are you awake Rima?" Kusu-Kusu asked I too was interested. From what Rima was dreaming it sounded impossible to wake her. Then from nowhere I appeared standing by Kusu-Kusu?

"Sorry Kusu-Kusu I didn't do a great job fooling her. She realized it was me easy." The fake me laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"How'd Rima do it?" Kusu-Kusu asked.

"It was easy to wake up because the person I was with in my dream wasn't my childhood best friend, but an imposter." I looked over to Kusu-Kusu and her little mouth was wide open. Whereas the fake looked irritated, "Imposter is a little rude isn't it? I was only doing my part as a follower of Spring!"

"How'd you figure out it Rima?" Kusu-Kusu asked floating down towards Rima a forming on the little chara's face.

I knelt down and let Rima lean against me as he continued trying to even her breathing, but all the while a smirk appearing.

"I thought something was wrong when 'Nagihiko' said 'I can't believe how cool this place actually is,' it sounded like his first time actually on the island. I just knew something was wrong."

"The next clue was when the imposter 'Nagihiko' was surprised I laughed. The real Nagi wouldn't care because he's seen me smile before. That narrows the imposter as someone who almost never sees me laugh happily."

"Third his touch made me feel weird, when I'm with Nagi everything is natural like how the sun shines. Fourth when he looked at my bracelet it was obvious that it was his first time seeing it as apposed to my real best friend who gave it to me and know it inside and out."

"But how were you so sure?" I asked Rima. She looked at me, no longer breathing hard, but calmly, "Because I know you." She smiled. I couldn't hide my smile either.

"Is that all you needed? What if Nagihiko just wanted to see your bracelet again?" Kusu-Kusu asked.

Rima turned to face Kusu-Kusu and 'Nagihiko' and startled talking again. "When 'Nagihiko' asked me why this island makes me smile I knew something was wrong. The answer is so obvious. It's because I got another chance to be there with him."

"I knew I had to prove my theory so I asked him what day it was. 'Nagihiko' smiled saying June 21st and he didn't notice I was faking my smile. The real Nagi knows that June 21st was the day…"

"I told you I had to move…I'm sorry Rima." I said holding her hand gently.

She looked at me and smiled tightening our hold, "Exactly. The real Nagi would know that day better then any other. My next clue was when I told 'Nagihiko' 'I'm alright, remember that night when I had my battle with myself to find my powers? My head just feels like that. I'm glad you were there to help me Nagi' and he responded 'Oh I remember."'

That's when the imposter's eyes widen but then he laughed. "That doesn't prove who I really am."

Rima smirked, "Actually it does because what you didn't know was that I didn't let Nagi know I was awake while he was asleep. He had no idea that I was aware he was there at all that night."

My won eyes widen, "So that means the imposter is actually…" I looked at 'Nagihiko'

Rima nodded her head, "That's right, it's Ricky."

'Nagihiko' then changed back to Ricky. "Was that all that gave me away Rima?" He looked interested stuffing his hands in his pocket.

Rima shook her head, "What proved you were Ricky was when I asked you my favourite flower really, because even if I'm the queen of Spring and I love all flowers. My favourite will always be tropical flowers. Yellow and Orange."

Kusu-Kusu started clapping her little hands giggling, "Rima you have passed the test showing how observant you are and mentally strong you are. But if your deduction is correct how'd Ricky know everything about your childhood?"

Rima giggled, "That's easy, you told him everything but you weren't clear on making things Kusu-Kusu."

"Seems the rightful princess is now a queen." Ricky laughed.

Then Rima collapsed in my arms. "R-Rima?" I yelled shaking her.

"Don't worry, she's just tired mentally and physically. To be able to wake up and remember her dream takes a lot and to be able to fight Kusu-Kusu's power I'm surprised." Ricky smiled

"But why'd you do it?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious Kusu-Kusu is the original queen. I must obey her as you do whatever it takes for Rima. I now follow under both of you, but I had to try one more time to see if you were right for her." He winked.

"Now what do we do?" I asked both of them.

Kusu-Kusu giggled, "Easy you let her rest, the others will be done soon. I can feel the power of the other chara's." Kusu-Kusu said sitting on Rima's head drifting in an out of sleep.

"Wait! Will everyone's test be about sleep?" I asked, but Kusu-Kusu was already asleep.

"No, for every season is another test. Stronger depending on the person's strength to believe." Ricky smiled starting to disappear.

"Where are you going?" I asked, as he looked surprised at me.

"I'll see you guys at the talent show, Andrew, Jay, Jacob and I are planning another surprise so take care of Rima until the others finished their battle."

"Wait," but he didn't and disappeared, "I can't take anymore surprises." I huffed in relief.

I looked at Rima, she was asleep in my arms her breathing normal. I used the back of my hand to brush her hair out of her eyes. "At least we're safe and together, queen."

**Yaya POV**

"Kairi where are we?" Yaya asked following him closely.

"From what I see we're somewhere in the woods. Be careful there are a lot of trees." Kairi said using a sword to chop down the branches in our way.

"Kairi, Yaya doesn't think this is safe." Yaya whimpered

We had woke up from the strange light and together we were traveling through the woods hoping to run into someone, anyone!

Yaya collapsed on the floor as tears started forming. Even Pepe was gone! Kairi must have noticed as he bent down and picked up a stick? "Here's Ace this is for you. I found it next to you when the light disappeared. I thought you'd like to keep it as a souvenir." Kairi said softly handing Yaya the stick.

"A stick?" Yaya asked wiping away the forming tears.

Kairi laughed, "No it's an arrow see." He pointed at the pointy part. Yaya laughed too, "Thank you."

Kairi looked at Yaya and gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Ace, while be fine. I'm going on ahead," Kairi said getting up and running.

"Wait Kairi!" Yaya called but tripped on something. Yaya got up and looked at what she tripped on. It was a sign? Yaya read it pushing the leaves away. "Cliff ahead…Beware?" Yaya's eyes shot open.

"Kairi!" Yaya ran pushing all the branches away. Kairi was leaning in too close as he started falling in slow motion right before Yaya's eyes! Yaya ran and grabbed his arm swinging him around (360 degrees) so he managed to land on the grass. The only problem was in return Yaya swung over the cliff, falling.

She heard Kairi call, "Yaya!"

As Yaya was falling Kairi jumped off the cliff as well and grabbed onto her hand, his other hand on a tree branch we passed while falling (that was like a foot away from the cliff). At this rate we'll both die! Yaya thought as she realized the branch was bending. I have to think fast! Yaya finally came to one solution.

"I'm glad you said my name before we part…" Yaya whimpered. Kairi's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry I have to do this," giving a small smile as Yaya reached into her pocket and took out the arrow Kairi had given her.

"Yaya…" Kairi's voice lingered.

"I'm sorry!" And Yaya stabbed his hand as his fingers slowly slipped out of her's. He could tell he was in pain but there was no other solution. Goodbye Kairi…

**Well as you can tell from this the 200****th**** review was a RIMAHIKO person aka. amutoluver1 and she loves Rimahiko so here's the chapter! Reviewer 201 really really wanted Kairi and Yaya so I just had to write the beginning of the next couple/chapter. After I'm done Kairi and Yaya I'll write Kutau and Amuto or Tadamu depends.**

**So review and tell me which couple should be next! ^^ Oh and I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense when you read it. If it doesn't I might redo this chapter. I really tried the make it clear, (Referring to Rimahiko part) If it is unclear I'll redo the whole chapter so sorry _ But it made sense to me so yeah sorry if it doesn't to you. XD (I think detectives are cool so in this chapter Rima's so smart and she's a detective.)**

**There will be more couple stuff near the ending of the whole story! Pinky promise. Review! I don't like people who put story alert and author alert if you don't review because I want to know why you like the story! Thank you Ryoko's Lost Memories I love how you reviewed and told me your favourite parts of each chapter ^^**

**Review :P  
Your Friend, -Hime Chan- ^^**


	22. Stupid Stupid!

**Normal POV**

Yaya's eyes were still tightly closed expecting the harsh impact of the freezing cold water, but it never happened. Slowly Yaya opened her eyes and was lost for words. Yaya's eyes shot up and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Kairi…" Yaya whispered as tears were forming.

"What do you think your doing!" Kairi yelled. It looked like he was enduring a lot of pain. Once eye was closed and his hand was starting to bleed slowly, dripping down to Yaya's hand that Kairi still had a grip on.

"But Kairi if you keep trying to keep save Yaya you'll end up dead too. The branch can only hold up so much." Yaya's eyes still watering, begging Kairi to let go.

"Quit being stupid!" Kairi yelled angry. "Do you think everything will be ok if you let go and die? NO! Stop complaining and don't you dare let go." Kairi said while pulling Yaya up slowly.

"Kairi you don't understand." Yaya tried to reason.

"There is no point trying to reason with me because if you let go or force me to let go then I will jump into the water willingly, understand?"

**Kairi POV**

I almost never raise my voice and I would never think of yelling with Yaya, but I can't even understand why she'd do this. Well I can understand but I am sure not going to let her go through with it!

She stabs my hand willingly so that I can let go of her. She falls and I can pull myself up, because the branch won't break, smart plan Yaya? NOT BECAUSE IF YAYA FELL THEN I WOULD JUMP IN TO SAVE HER AND THERE IS A GREATER CHANCE WE DIE LIKE THAT!

I looked at Yaya, she was scared to fall and I was too. "Don't worry Yaya, we can do this because you my queen." I smiled speaking softly to calm Yaya down.

She smiled at me, blinking away the tears, "That's Ace to you Kairi." I almost laughed.

Then Yaya closed her eyes and breathed in and out while the wind started picking up. "Yaya." I tried to figure out what was happening.

She didn't speak but the wind spoke for her. It began to lift us off the air and I let go of the tree branch, but not Yaya's hand. We were walking on air this feeling was unbelievable. "So this is the power of the queen of Autumn." I smiled to her.

"It's Ace of Autumn. Doesn't it sound cuter?" She giggled. After a while I asked her if she was ready to walk again and she nodded her head. We continued to walk hand in hand through the wood, carefully this time.

My hand was still hurting, but I tried not to show it. With each tree branch that I cut down my hand started getting more and more numb. When Yaya got tired.

"Kairi, let's rest here." Yaya whined.

"Alright." I agreed, "Yaya something is bothering me."

Yaya looked at me and asked, "What? If this is about stabbing Kairi with the arrow Yaya is sorry, she just thought that if Yaya let go then the you'd be light enough to climb up."

"That's not it. It's just you used your power, didn't we complete the battle yet?"

"Yaya's not sure, Jacob never talked about the Winter War that much." Yaya said starting to think.

Out of nowhere I heard a twig snap and I looked around. "Did you hear that Yaya?" I asked

She was shuddering, "No…"

I tried my hair up and rested my glasses down while picking up my sword. "I'm going to check it out, you stay here."

Yaya immediately stood up to protest, "No this is my fight so Yaya will deal with it!" Yaya shot up and marched right in front of me. I admit I sweat dropped. This looked ridiculous, it looked like I was hiding behind Yaya, but I didn't want to argue with Yaya, so we kept walking towards the 'thing' and now I wish we hadn't.

A wolf pounced out and it was dark and looked angry. Yaya froze and immediately hid behind me. "Kairi's turn," she laughed nervously, obviously scared. I gave her a reassuring smile and eyed the wolf carefully as it pounced at me.

I used my sword to defend myself and it worked well for a couple of minutes, before the wolf was on top of me. My sword in its mouth as it nudged closer and closer to me. 'Damn' I swore to myself, I can't push it any further, but my wrist is giving way.

"Run Yaya!" I yelled.

**Yaya's POV**

Oh no! Kairi is going to get eaten because of Yaya! Not to mention he can't use his sword well because I stabbed it. If Kairi dies than it's going to be all Yaya's fault! By now Kairi was yelling at Yaya to run but Yaya wasn't going to hide this time. It's time Yaya fought her own battle.

Yaya calmed down and summoned a great wind. Once the wind blew the wolf off Yaya ran towards Kairi.

"Kairi are you alright?" Yaya asked bending down.

"Yaya I told you to run! You can barely use your powers you don't know your limit! Run!" Kairi kept nagging.

"No! Everyone is always protecting Yaya! It's time for Yaya to help!" Yaya yelled back. That's when the big bad wolf inched closer, like it was ready to eat Yaya.

Yaya trembled but was not going to back down. Kairi looked like he was going to get up but Yaya pushed him down and picked up his sword. "I'm ready to fight, bring it on big bad wolf!" Yaya said in a softer voice still trembling, as Yaya tightly forced her eyes shut. Hearing Kairi yell "Yaya!"

Then Yaya felt the wolf pounce on her and start licking her face. Was it going to eat Yaya face first? It started tickling so Yaya peeked with one eye open, to see a small light brown puppy on top of her.

"Stop it puppy." Yaya giggled.

"I don't understand what's happening?" Kairi said getting up.

"What's happening is Yaya passed her battle." Yaya knew that voice.

"Pepe?" Yaya yelled while picking up the puppy. Pepe jumped out of the bushes and into Yaya's hands. "Pepe!" Yaya happily smiled with Pepe and the puppy.

"Pepe how'd you do this by yourself?" Kairi wondered Yaya did too.

"She didn't." Yaya turned around and saw a dark figure. "Jacob? Gasp!" Yaya was surprised.

"Ha, the one and only." He winked walking out.

"Why'd you and Pepe do this?" Yaya asked

"We needed too. Without this test, Pepe was afraid you weren't brave enough to be the queen of Autumn. You have to be willing to do whatever it takes to save your people." Jacob explained as the puppy leapt into his arms.

"So you enlarged this puppy and made it look like a wolf?" Kairi asked pointing at the puppy looking annoyed.

"Yup, we didn't count on Yaya using her power more then once today so we thought we'd be able to defeat her. Who knew she had so much energy." Jacob said smiling.

"So that's it? Yaya's finally completed her battle?" Yaya asked star eyed.

Pepe nodded her had. "So out of every Yaya was the first! Utau is not going to like this." Yaya danced.

"Uh actually Rima finished her battle a while ago." Jacob chuckled nervously. "What! Rima won first?" Yaya nearly yelled.

"Well you won too." Pepe tried to reason.

"Awwww, Yaya wanted to be first." Yaya pouted, while Jacob and Kairi laughed. "Now Yaya can't rub it in Utau's fac…" Yaya feels tired, so Yaya closed her eyes and her body went numb but Yaya could still hear everything.

"Yaya!" Kairi picked Yaya up.

"Oh don't worry. It's only natural that she's asleep after all the power she used. I'm surprised she lasted that long." Jacob said.

Kairi was walking with Yaya still in his arms, probably talking to Pepe and Jacob.

"What's the matter Kairi? You looked like your thinking about something." Pepe asked.

"Yeah. Is there anyway to complete the battle faster for the others?" Kairi asked.

"It depends how much you care for your queen. Rima and Nagihiko have liked each other since childhood so it's only natural Rima was able to win first. Now Yaya shows her love for you all the time and you feel the same way so it makes sense Yaya win second." Pepe explained.

"But with Amu it's going to take awhile longer, because she doesn't know if she loves Ikuto or Tadase. Whereas it's obvious that Utau and Kukai like each other but are too stubborn to tell the other. I wonder who will win first." Jacob laughed.

"Mt bets on Utau though." Jacob smiled, "But Jay thinks Amu's going to be done first. But Jay also thinks Amu is going to chose Ikuto, so who knows."

"Now what do we do?" Kairi asked both of them.

Pepe giggled, "Easy you let her rest, the others will be done soon. I can feel the power of the other chara's." Pepe said sitting on Yaya's head drifting in an out of sleep.

"Wait! Will was everyone's battle the same?" Kairi asked, but Pepe was already asleep.

"No, for every season is another test. Stronger depending on the person's strength to believe." Jacob smiled starting to disappear.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked, as he looked surprised at me.

"I'll see you guys at the talent show, Ricky has been planning something a surprise so take care of Yaya until the others finish their battle."

"Wait," but he disappeared, "I can't take anymore surprises." I huffed in relief.

Kairi continued walking, but I could feel his eyes on me sometimes.

**Amu POV**

"Why did we get stuck in a place with all this snow?" I yelled.

"Probably because you're always acting cool." Ikuto said covering his ears. I would have yelled more but I was to cold.

"Her Amu, you can wear my jacket." Tadase offered handing me his coat. I smiled at him.

"No you'll get cold to Tadase. Here." Ikuto said a shoved his black jacket to me. I couldn't help but blush. "Thanks." I looked up to him smiling and I noticed he had another jacket on.

"WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THESE JACKETS?" I yelled.

"It's better not to ask questions. Your just disappointed that I'm wearing so much clothes." Ikuto smirked.

I blushed, "I'm not the pervert."

Ikuto laughed, "Hey Tadase if you keep making her blush she'll stay warm."

"Shut up!" I yelled at Ikuto still blushing.

In the background I could hear Tadase sigh as I continued to argue with Ikuto. I'm starting to regret wishing to find him.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and this is kind of short for me, but it's Summer and I'm LAZY! I admit it. Oh and I have the perfect ending and everything for the whole story. I have everything planned but I just haven't written it down cause I'm sooo lazy! XP (sorry)**

**Beware of Typos and bad grammar because like I said I'm lazy! (It's because it's so HOT AND I MEAN HAWT!)**

**Keep reading! Review or else the lazy will get the better of me and you might not hear from me soon O_O no threat just saying what I'm thinking X3**


	23. Hot N' Cold

**Amu POV**

"Tadase, please tell me you know have a plan?" I begged through clench teeth, "It's freezing!"

"Sorry Amu I don't," Tadase gave me a meek smile.

"Well then do you have anything thoughts about what we should do?" I asked

"I think we should just keep looking for someone," Tadase replied

"Sounds good…I guess," at least he thought up something…I glared in Ikuto's direction.

"No that's the worst thing to do, wandering around will just get us lost, tired and helpless. Don't they teach you this is school?" Ikuto said emotionless. "Besides, ten seconds ago weren't you complaining about being cold? See this is why I don't pay attention to school." He smirked

"Well seeing that I'M LOST BECAUSE I'M THE QUEEN OF WINTER AND I HAVE TO TAKE THIS STUPID CHALLENGE AND I'M TRAPPED WITH YOU AND I CAN'T FIND MY CHARA'S I THINK WE CAN FORGET ABOUT SCHOOL!" I nearly screamed at Ikuto.

"What are chara's?" He asked still motionless.

"Oh magical spirits when together equal me," I simply explained. Tadase nodded his head in understanding and Ikuto gave me a '. . . . . what . . . .' look.

Ikuto leaned in front of me and pushed his hand in front of my bangs, as my face grew warmer. After starring at me for like two minutes Ikuto stood up and looked over his shoulder, "Yeah I think she's either has a fever or she's gone insane."

I frowned at his comment giving him the satisfaction of another smirk. I DID NOT need to put up with this.

I latched onto Tadase's arm and we continued to walk, I could feel Ikuto starring at me, but did I really need to see another smirk from him? I looked up to Tadase embarrassed at my sudden action, but he gave me a soft smile, which caused me to blush harder and look away. I noticed Ikuto had a bored look on his face, I can't believe my moment with Tadase is being messed up because Ikuto's here.

"Disappointed you can't have Tadase to yourself?" Ikuto whispered causing Tadase and me to turn bright pink and look downwards. "Anyways, there's a cave over there, let's go or else we could possibly freeze," Ikuto walked away, not giving us a chance to object.

I sighed, "He could at least give us a chance to speak." I could hear Tadase speak in a low voice, I couldn't tell if he was talking to himself, "He wants to win and I know he already has." I looked up and asked, "Win what? The battle?" I looked at him dumbly.

He gave a nervous laughed and said, "I'm going to continue looking for people go ahead." He started walking away without me, causing me to frown and eventually sigh. "Whatever I guess."

As I cautiously walked in I noticed the cave looked hard and dull, I kept hearing a loud grumbling? I ignored the sound because it faded away though. I decided to sit down on the cold floor even if it was COLD. As I took my seat I could feel the ice water seek into my jeans and part of Ikuto's jacket.

I sighed and rested my head on the wall I was finally able to rest, but I was really cold. I suddenly felt a warmer presence as I wearily raised my eyelids. "Ikuto?" He looked up at me, "What?" There were a lot of things racing through my mind, like but I didn't have enough strength to argue right now, "I'm cold."

I heard him laugh as I closed my eyes again. "Just don't get my jacket wet." I flinched my eyes and nudged him. It got quiet slowly until he spoke, "Trying to impress your prince?" It wasn't followed by his laugh so I opened one eye to peek up at his reaction. "You could say prince…" I said quietly as a smile graced my lips.

My vision blurred and I'm not positive but I think I saw Ikuto's lips clench and his presences darkened. I could feel it radiating off him. "Ikuto?" I asked with a little fear showing?

"What?" His stare was colder than the snow itself. "If you need more warmth why don't you go cuddled with him then." It didn't even sound like a question, more like a statement. With that Ikuto stood up. I stood up in response. "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so distant suddenly?" He gave a laugh but I could tell it was fake. "Just go to Tadase?"

"I can go to whoever I want! Now what's your problem?" I asked pissed. "Nothing that involves you." He said under his breath, but I could hear. "How do you know it doesn't involve me?" I asked. He looked at me but didn't respond. "I asked a question Ikuto."

He waited it out but answered, "I'm not a prince."

I argued with myself to speak, "Who said Tadase was my prince?" Ikuto's eyes widened a little. "I said I was trying to impress someone like a prince."

Ikuto's eyes lost their intensity in an instant and he took a step forward and leaned into me. "Are you saying you want me?" His voice was musky. I gulped and was clearly blushing. "Do you," he repeated. He sounded so…I can't even explain it.

I didn't say anything nor did I move. "Can I take that as a yes?" Ikuto eventually asked as he played with my hair. "What would you say if I said yes?" I asked meekly.

He looked at me waiting for an answer, "I'd say nothing."

"Yes…" I finally said. "Now what are you going to say." He looked at me with no smile, "I won't say anything." He then started to suck on my neck, it started getting hot. "Ikuto…" I asked trying to speak, but the sensation caused my words to sound weak. I gripped his shirt.

His kissed switched from fast to light and slow. It was driving me insane.

In between kisses he spoke. "I said I wouldn't say anything, because I'm doing something instead." He then looked at me and kissed me on the lips, it started slow but got stronger.

"Ikuto…" I tried again, "…stop." It was really hard to beg him to stop when I wanted the feeling. I welcomed it. He ignored my plea, but I couldn't ignore this wrong feeling. It didn't feel right.

I shoved him off finally. "Stop!" both of us heaving slowly, little room apart from ourselves. "Isn't this what you wanted? Don't you want me?" He asked but the look in his eyes weren't the eyes of the Ikuto I knew.

"This isn't right! What's wrong with you." I yelled upset. "What are you talking about? You want this don't you?" He took a step back towards me trying to catch my lips but I pushed him off. "No! The Ikuto I know isn't like this!" My eyes starting to tear up a little. He walked up to me now, and this time it was a warm embrace. IT felt right.

"I'm scared," He whispered. "What happens? If I lose?" I looked up at him. "Lose what? Why are you and Tadase talking about winning and losing?" He quickly let go of me. "It's none of your business."

I grabbed his sleeve, "Tell me." He just shoved my hand off. "Ikuto?" I asked again. Still nothing, now I was upset, I felt rejected. "Ikuto!" I yelled as the sound echoed in the cave. It was quiet until we heard the same grumbling from before. IT WAS A BEAR!

Like a reaction Ikuto pushed me out of the cave and I fell on the soft new snow. "What are you doing idiot?" I asked peeved.

"Go! Find Tadase and leave." Ikuto seemed so calm. "What? No lets go together!" I could see the bear getting restless. "No, now leave!"

I looked at Ikuto, "No! Never, not without you!" The bear lunged at him and he evaded the attack. I could see his eyes, was he hurt from when I pushed him away? Was he upset with me? Then he spoke, "Isn't this what you wanted? You don't want me so get going. NOW!"

I decided to listen, he was angry, but he was also wrong. It wasn't true! When he kissed me I wanted more, but that was lust not love. This whole thing was my fault, Ikuto I'm sorry! I yelled and I woke up the bear, I pushed Ikuto away. What's wrong with me? Now my eyes were completely blurred as I collapsed and leaned near a Christmas tree. I could see the northern star.

"I want everything to STOP!" I yelled. Then everything went blank, it was too bright as I slowly got my vision back.

"Amu?...Amu?" I slowly opened my eyes and they widened instantly. I was sitting in the cave, resting on Ikuto's shoulder, but time was frozen?

"Amu Chan!" looked up and noticed Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. "What's happening?" I asked

"Listen Amu Chan, you don't have stronge enough powers left to see us for long, so listen." Ran started.

"You've passed one part of your challenge and you have one more to go." Miki continued

"You've sent yourself as far back into the past as you could." Su followed.

"You've got one last chance, make it right Amu Chan." Dia smiled and with that they all disappeared.

I frantly looked around for Ran, Miki, Su or even Dia until I was pulled into reality again. "What are you doing?" I looked over and it was Ikuto. "Ikuto?" I looked at him and didn't know how to react, should I be happy, sad or angry all I know is that I'm sorry.

"Ikuto?" I asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Will you hold my hand?" I asked, "I'm really cold." He looked taken back but just smiled, like the Ikuto I always knew. He reached for my hand. My head on his shoulder and his head resting on top of mine. His hand on mine I could feel the warmth. I rested my eyes for what only felt like seconds when I felt his breath on my ear. "For the record your not cold, I think you cute."

**Wow sorry first I started getting lazy then school started em what you think! To be honest the only reason I updated was because lots of people review spammed me so thanks! Keep it up and you might get more! :D**

**You should thank these reviewers for this chapter because they reviewed! XDD  
Half Angel Half Evil  
Riri-chi  
Cherry-Blossom-Forevs XD  
bma925  
GenuineSparklez  
Pandora Star  
Mori-fan987  
kouhaixsempai  
Skye-Chan  
LuvMeOrHateMe  
Amanda-tan  
Fanfor you  
addis  
heartfuldancer  
SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ  
TheWolfPerson  
cutie-amulet  
Neko-Chan181  
Miki Is Me  
RimaNagi4Ever  
luver-chan  
Ikata-chan**

**NOTE: Reviewer number 299 WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO DECIDE IF THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD CONTINUE AMUTO OR IF THEY WANT OTHER COUPLES SO REVIEW :DDD (Sorry for typos remember I'm a busy girl)**


	24. Crossing The Ice

**Amu POV**

I was completely in a trance, where was I, was all I thought. Too tired to open my eyes, but to curious to stay asleep. Was it that I couldn't open my eyes or that I didn't want to? I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to so I did as my heart told me too.

I looked at my surroundings and then to Ikuto, sound asleep; in this state he was calm and serene. I liked him this way. That's when everything came crashing back, what was to happen, what did almost happen and what is yet to come. I shook Ikuto. "Ikuto, Ikuto…" was all I could basically whisper afraid I'd awake the bear.

"Amu.." I heard Ikuto almost whisper in his hush voice.

"Ikuto we've got to go find Tadase," I said getting up.

"Still worried about the kiddy king?" He asked, I couldn't hear the tone in his voice he wasn't jealous right?

"Are you jealous?" I asked giggling. He slung his arm over me. "I've had my fun with you, so I'll share for now." He smirked ruffling my hair.

I snuck out of his grasped, "Just for that you're walking alone," I simply stated as I started walking without even looking back. I could hear his chuckle and his footsteps behind me and for some reason I couldn't help but smile at the sound.

It was all peaceful, the walk, the scene, the moments and the thoughts until Ikuto suddenly shot from behind me and picked me up running.

"I-Ikuto!" I yelled but it sounded like more of a question to be honest.

"You hear it right? The sound of footsteps ahead, it's Tadase we better go ahead because there's a lake ahead and it's not safe to cross over that thin sheet of ice.

Does Ikuto remember what happened in the past—or what could have happened if I didn't turn back time? I notice the same tree and up ahead I knew the lake was there, and I began thinking—why does Ikuto remember?

I looked over and there on the ice was Tadase, and was he crossing!

"Tadase!" I yelled in a panic, "What are you doing!"

"If I can't be with you then I don't want to stay alive!" He yelled back, his words were full of emotion.

"Don't be stupid I'm right here! We can be together! Get back!" I yelled

"No…I knew Ikuto would be the one for you but I tried and I'm happy," Tadase smiled.

"What? —No! That sheet of ice isn't safe!" I cried

"I know," Was all he said afterwards.

I took a small step on the ice and then another and another and then ran right into the center.

I stood around the lake only watching, helplessly.

"Tadase!" I cried again, he stared at me.

"If you want be back as a friend or not come get me Amu," He smiled, the smile that made my insides warm, but for some reason all I felt was cold, was it the weather? It didn't matter I almost ran for it when Ikuto embraced me from behind. "Don't go…" Was all he said as he kept his eyes narrowed at Tadase.

I turned to look at Ikuto, "If I don't go then Tadase will die Ikuto!" I yelled.

"That's not Tadase," he simply concluded.

"WHAT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE I CAN SEE HIM. HE'S SMILING AT ME!" I yelled beginning to cry, I don't want Tadase to die just because of Ikuto.

"I know that, but it's not him, I can just tell!" Ikuto raised his voice.

"Are you insane, blind or just stupid?" I spat; tears' falling this was life or death.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Ikuto looked at me hard. "Do you really think the Tadase you loved would do this? Tadase is calm, he'd never put you in danger and he'd never make you do something so risky." There was a paused, "Don't you trust me Amu?"

God what was I supposed to think? That's when 'Tadase's' voice hit me.

"Of course _he'd_ think that. He'd want me dead, he's never liked me, do you see how he always glares at me Amu?" God! Stop talking I don't know what to do anymore.

Then Ikuto wiped my eyes and smiled at me, "If you trust me or not it doesn't matter because I won't let you, I'll protect you Amu." There was another break of silence, "And if you chose to go with the kid I'll accept it, because I know if something wrong happens you can change back time, they way it should be…like how you did at first."

"Ikuto…" was all I could muster.

He took five big steps behind me and waited.

I looked to my left and saw Tadase smiling at me waving and then to my right where I saw Ikuto watching me hard.

I took a deep breath and knew what I had to do. I looked over to my left…

"Tadase!" I called him over while he smiled.

"What do you think I am insane, stupid or blind? Or should I say Jay." With that I ran over towards Ikuto and said sorry.

"When did you first noticed?" Jay asked as he slid back.

"When you started calling Ikuto him, no matter how competitive Tadase is he'd never disrespect anyone." I smiled into Ikuto.

"Well congratulations, you've passed and now have the power to time travel, but only if your desire is strong enough."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"I wasn't saying congratulations to you Amu," He looked up to Ikuto. "Don't worry, Tadase is at the peak, I sent him. Carry Amu there, she needs rest." Jay smiled

"H-hey, wait I'm not that tired," I flushed. But my eyelids beg to differ as I drifted from reality to dreams. I finally understood my heart now; I'm choosing reality, even though I'm being forced to dream…

Ikuto picked me up and carried me, I could feel the rush of the wind on my skin as he ran, and it felt like I was flying and this is a feeling I never want to forget.

**Kukai POV**

Man my head is killing me! I picked myself of the ground and looked around, there I was in a skate park? What? Wait what am I sitting on? I jumped up in pain. The cement feels like a frying pan!

I stood up and looked around, where is Utau?

That's when I noticed her, dressed like a skater, wearing a helmet, holding a board and almost perfect. But why wasn't that picture perfect? Well maybe it's because there's a random guy talking to her that isn't me!

I kept repeating to myself, whispering in a harsh voice, 'I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous,' who am I kidding I'm just pissed because I'm trapped here in an alternate place because of Utau while she's hitting on some random dude. What happened to our clothes anyways? Who cares!

Utau's eyes caught mine for a bleak second and I noticed an expression I knew well.

_Love it, Hate it, favourite it, review it _

**Sorry if there are typos I'm still busy with school, but I felt bad because I didn't update this story and 'You Found Me' but I started a new story. I felt guilty so here it is! Amuto and next time it's Kutau, notice the preview LOL.**

**NOTE: TO THE RIMAHIO FANS DON'T WORRY THE NEXT NEXT UPDATE IS ALL RIMAHIKO, OR MOSTLY AND IF YOU REALLY IN NEED OF A DRAMA TRY OUT 'GIFT OF A FRIEND' MY LATEST STORY**

**LuvMeOrHateMe-If you wanted Ikuto to win you must love this chapter :D I got your review from 'Gift Of A Friend' and yes I hope it'll be my next hit **** I know there are mistakes sometimes because I'm back in school, but I feel bad when I don't update so I try my best X3 If you have any questions review ask but remember to review anyways :P**

**Juleskat101-I hope this chapter was interesting too ^^ I'm glad you understand how hard school is and thank you :P I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME SMILE :D So update and make my day, your one of my favourite reviewers :)**

**Maya-I know some people don't like Tadamu and I don't love them but I think it's cute ^^ Don't worry I LOVE AMUTO TOO X3 I'M grateful you tried out my story, stay tuned for more drama :O  
**

**Cherry-Blosson-Forevs XD- Don't worry Kutau IS COMING! Notice the NOTE :DD I LOVE KUTAU TOO. I love writing Utau X) If you want more drama it's coming just be patient please :3 If you keep reminding me I'll update quick. Thank you I love your comments haha.**

**Neko-meme-Cute name fyi lol and thank you if you loved that last chapter I bet you'll love this too :DD since you like Amuto right? Im guessing because of your dp (display picture) If you want more of any couple than I'll try and ohh I love your kind words, Stay tuned hehe :L**

**Mori-fan987-LOL no was really 299 lol but I just chose a really big number because I thought I wouldn't update until forever XD I'm stupid, but we were close, we reached 292 or was it 293 :S Idk. I can't wait to see what you thought of this chapter, I'm sorry it might not be great T^T, I hope to hear more kind words tho ^_^**

**BlahBlahBlah-Man LOVE YOU USERNAME made me laugh your pimp, KUTAU IS NEXT SO DON'T WORRY WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE AND DEMAND MORE AND I'LL WORK FASTER ;) hehe sorry for being lazy and selfish :O**

**Addimison2- :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD to you too LOL, thanks for the kind…I don't want to say words so I'll say expression LOL –heart-**

**Skye-Chan- THANK YOU YOU'RE AN AWESOME REVIEWER. YOU REVIEW ALL MY STORYS AND YOUR SOOO KIND**

**Azuashihiko-Rimahiko is coming but I need to make all the couples to satisfy everyone, so hold on DON'T LEAVE ME D: I know you won't (hopefully) just wait please. Don't you like the other couples? JW**

**Neko-Chan181-Your awesome, X3 because you like this story. :P**

**Neko-mimi-chan-Do you only like AMUTO? Lol if so I don't mind but jw –heart- :D**

**Upppdddaaaattteee –I'm updating, I hope you love me more now LOL :P ^_^ **

**Amanda-tan- Sorry I'm lazy and carefree kinda clumsy but thanks for your kind words, YOU MAKE ME LAUGH :DDD**

**Miki Is Me-Good to hear from you girl. I hope you loved this chapter of amuto too (Y) do yu like the other couples too? JW and thank you, I love your reviews, they make ms smile and im happy. Don't leave because drama is coming and there will be more. Review :D**


	25. Young Love

**Utau POV**

I woke up completely forgetting that I had no school today. Why, you may ask? Oh it's because I was sucked into some bright magic light and I'M LOST! I rubbed my eyes due to complete irritation from the sun and noticed I was at a skate park? This is my challenge? How is this a challenge? Stupid magic, I'm going to find some way to blame this on Kukai!

I won't even bother asking why my clothes suddenly changed. I stood up and Kukai wasn't in sight so I started to wandered. Not paying attention to where I was I bumped into a complete stranger, luckily he caught my wrist.

I opened my eyes to see a boy. His hair was a musky colour, which ranged from red to brown. His skin was a light tone yet still tan but it was the way his eyes put me in a trance that was so addicting. His eyes were light brown and so clear. Why did he have this feeling on me, like we've met before? Is it because he looked so much like Kukai? They could have been brothers, but Kukai's eyes are green right? Why am I suddenly forgetting how Kukai looks? This boy had a black t-shirt and jean shorts. In his other hand was his skateboard.

"Looks like I caught myself an angel," He laughed.

I pushed myself off, "Uh sorry," who was this guy. He started to chuckle.

"Do I know you?" I asked suddenly. He looked at me surprised but than nodded. So I was right, I did know him.

"Here," he handed me a note, "Some guy with blond hair gave this to me, he said his name was Andrew." I quickly ripped the note away and read it.

_-Summer-  
Your task is much simpler than the others believe me. Just learn to skateboard. Not that hard right? I'll be watching.  
-Andrew_-

I sighed deeply at this. Hearing me sigh caused the boy beside me to worry. "Something wrong?" He asked

"I'M BEING STALKED BY THIS GUY!" I mentally screamed

"I'm sure this 'Andrew' isn't that bad," he muttered to me. I quickly covered my mouth. I did I say that out loud? Instead of being mad at myself, I got annoyed.

"Who are you?" I asked again. I heard him laugh, "Straight forward aren't we?" I felt embarrassed suddenly but I still wanted to know. He ruffled my hair and said, "Call me whatever you like."

I looked up at him with no expression on my face and asked, "Why'd you ruffled me hair?"

"Your too cute," He beamed, on the inside I was beaming as well, but I kept my blank stare.

I had to admit he was cute and something about his presences felt familiar, but I can't help but wonder why.

This boy's smile was something, I just couldn't explain. "What's you name again?" I asked in a happy voice. Maybe if I knew something about him this would be easier.

He hesitated for a while but than smiled, "Part of the mystery is not knowing." I looked at him a little surprised, but he was right. I only wanted to know more about him now. At this point actually I had forgotten about Kukai until I heard his voice.

"Yo, Utau what's up with your hair?" He asked walking towards us, letting his hate seep through his words. I looked at him with a 'what's your problem' stare but was interrupted by whatever his name was. He stuck his hand out to Kukai and said, "Call me Ichi."

They shook hands with each other and Kukai faced me, "So what's with your hair?" I looked at him and retorted, "What does it matter? It always looks like this when you mess it up anyways." He almost smiled, "But this time I didn't," was his respond.

"Sorry about that." Ichi laughed, "I couldn't help myself." Kukai glared for a second but let it go. That's when I noticed something, "Kukai where did you get that skateboard?"

He looked at me for a second; "I found it when I woke up next to me. To be honest I don't know what to do with it." I looked at him carefully nodding.

"Hey!" Ichi called to us, "From Andrew's note I think you should start practicing, if you want I can help you Utau." He smiled.

I thought it over, "You read the note Andrew gave me!" How rude, I pouted.

He suddenly went nervous, "Um you could say that."

"Too bad cause I'm teaching her," with that Kukai grabbed my hand and lulled me over to the sidewalk.

It was quiet so I tried to speak up, "Do you know how to skateboard?" I felt shy.

"Why didn't you tell me," I heard him whisper. "Hmmm?" was my only answer.

"Why didn't you tell me about the note from Andrew. I don't like that guy and I don't like Ichi." He said as we stopped walking and he lifted me on top of the skateboard. I tried to balance myself.

"Well I didn't really get a chance to, in my defense!" I complained.

"Why does he keep touching you?" Kukai asked again.

"Kukai! Stop acting like this, it's annoying!" I argued.

"Why do you like him better?" Kukai was teasing he was serious.

"What does it matter, let's just get pass this stupid challenge, skateboarding and sports are stupid!" I yelled

Then I felt it. Kukai hands off my waist and his eyes away from mine. I tried to balance the skateboard as he just watched me struggle.

"Why'd you let go?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, because you let go of me first." He turned his back on me. I jumped off the skateboard and rushed over to him.

"What do you mean? Why are you blaming me now?" I yelled raising my voice slightly. I stopped walking but he didn't. I wanted to apologize but I couldn't, why couldn't I?

"Kukai…" I said as he kept walking, "This is your fault you know!"

He turned to me and finally spoke, "How is this my fault? How could it possibly be my fault! You insulted everything I love and worked hard for sports, skateboarding and even me!" Silence was filled between us.

"I liked you better before Utau, now you're just to full of yourself, can't even apologize to a friend."

I was stuck like this a crumbled to the ground, when I felt a shadow over me. I didn't raise my head, but the figure spoke.

"Do you want him back?"

I nodded my head

"Do you want to be what he wants you to be?"

I nodded once again and analyzed the figure, it looked like Kukai, suddenly my world turned white with a flash and I was a child again? How will I complete this challenge now?

I ran about scared, I was a little girl alone and there was no one around. Suddenly I heard a voice and I prayed for Kukai, but I was wrong, "What wrong little girl? Do you want to learn to skateboard too?" Ichi asked

I looked at him and nodded my head, while Ichi smiled, "Then lets go!" I stopped dead in my tracked and he looks startled.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to learn?" He asked kneeling down to me.

"Yes, but not with you. I want….Kukai," with that I ran away.

"Kukai!" I yelled over and over again, when I reached a swing set, I found Kukai swinging alone staring at his feet.

I was so happy I was naïve, I ran straight towards him and hugged him. He looked confused, "Utau what'd you do?" I looked at him and almost laughed, "I thought you liked it better when I was younger?"

"Not like this, how do we get you back?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know, but I do know that I want to win this challenge and to do that I need sports, skateboarding and … you Kukai." I wasn't looking at him because I could feel a blush but I could feel his smile.

"Let's go then!" He picked me up and set me on the skateboard.

Hours passed and pain was found but I did it! "Look Kukai! I'M SKATEBOARDING!" I beamed as I skated. I could hear him laugh. Then I saw the same shadow and yelled, "Hey Andrew! I completed the challenge! Change me back and take us back to the others!"

I heard him chuckled, "You still haven't your powers though, so there is no point changing you back."

I looked over at Kukai and then to the figure and laughed, "Who do you think I am? Amu? I know my power and I know now to use it. Most importantly I know who you are." I smirked.

I saw the figure freeze. "He is Andrew isn't he?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, but we also met him as Ichi," I smirked.

Ichi walked out and changed back into Andrew, "How'd you know?"

"Easy. Several times I called Andrew and stalker and Ichi felt angry. In your note you said you'd watch me. When I was transformed I saw Ichi's figure but you're the only one with magic around. Lastly who would name themselves Ichi meaning number 1 other than you, a self centered person." I beamed feeling smart.

"Well you got me, prove me your power and I'll change you back." Andrew retorted.

"So Andrew can change people's age, do you have that power?" Kukai asked. I shook my head no.

"All along this power caused so much pain to me, not physically but emotionally. I am Summer, a time important to young teens and children and that is why Andrew can do that, but I am the Queen of Summer. My power is obvious to me, I am the power of love."

With that being said I turned to Kukai, "I'm sorry I couldn't apologize earlier. I was stubborn and wrong and I couldn't even say sorry to a friend, but I hope we can still be friends Kukai." I gave him a meek smile.

"No," he said, I quickly saddened, "I know deep down we're like brother and sister, only more." I smiled at that.

"I love you too." When I said that my heart unlocked and I changed back. I looked at myself and then to Kukai. I ran and hugged him, "Thank you," he looked at me, "I did nothing you did everything."

I shook my head, tears falling, "You did everything."

I then fainted, but it was odd, I could hear everything around me.

**Kukai POV**

"She's my girl so stop hitting on her," I glared.

Andrew chuckled, "I know, you're a lucky man." I watched him start to walk away. I supported Utau body and yelled at him.

"What's wrong with Utau?" I asked

"It's nothing, all the girls experience it. They still are princesses after all. Take her North. The other's will be waiting. Carry her there."

I almost fell over, "You expect me to carry her all the way up there? She's light but not that light!"

"Well if you want I will for you." He smirked. I thought it over, "Never mind." I muttered and started walking.

**Chara's POV**

"How'd Utau do?" Ran asked El

"She did awesome," Il snickered.

"What about Yaya?" Kusu-Kusu asked Pepe

"Of course Yaya would do great desu~" Pepe bragged.

"Rima's was quite clever, it must have been hard for you Kusu-Kusu," Miki asked

Kusu-Kusu shook her head but Dia answered, "No, because like everyone, we have a bond and we just know inside our own Queen."

"Pepe!" Kusu-Kusu chimed.

"Yes, yes desu." Pepe handed something to Kusu-Kusu

"What was that?" Su asked.

Miki, Ran, Dia, El and Il sweatdroped, "$5?"

"Because Rima was faster than Yaya!" Kusu-Kusu cheered.

"I can't wait to see the legend come true. Each couple is going to be shinning tonight." Dia smiled.

**Tomorrow is winter break so I updated now! Warning errors and grammar because of school! I never got a chance to proof read once so don't complain! I swear the next chapter is going to be one of the best! The story is almost over so review and I might make a sequel!**

**I've already got the plot for the squeal. –hearts-  
-Signed Hime-Chan :D**


	26. A Glimpse Of The Past

**Nagihiko POV**

This isn't so bad; I can't complain too much…I guess. We've completed the challenge; Rima's asleep peacefully and were not fighting. Why don't I have any powers? Didn't Ricky say I was Spring too? What? There can't be a Spring King? Wow, what am I saying? I sound stupid and childish.

Without realizing it I found myself laughing, the glints and flicker of memories and flashbacks happening in my head. Maybe this is why we ended up being Spring, because we met on a tropical island where the flowers were always in bloom and an intoxicating smell was always spread throughout the air. Where we met everyday, every minute and every night, together and alone.

**Flashback**

"**Rima? Rima!" I called looking around; it was quite dark but thankfully the moon was luminousness tonight. Although the field seemed to glow I couldn't quite find Rima. I pushed pass some rather tall grass and overviewed the field. **

"**I know Rima loves flowers but this is just ridiculous now," I sighed finally going crazy, talking to myself.**

"**Nagi how do you lose your best friend?" I heard Rima's voice, but still couldn't see her, was she even within my reach? I could hear her voice; it was soft so we must be close. I looked over the tall flowers, completely forgetting the question.**

"**Nagi we're almost seven, how can you lose your best friend?" Her voice echoed and spread throughout my ears.**

"**That's not very fair, it's dark, your smaller and your late. Now where are you Rima?" I asked looking around…still.**

**I could hear her sigh, "I bet you'll end up losing me again when we're older, I just know it." She's not being fair.**

"**Ok you come out of hiding and I'll give you three wishes! That's a lot you know!" I called out to the field thinking she might be there. **

"**What happens if you're lying?" I heard her voice, I found it held hesitant moments.**

"**Then you have the right to be mad, you can even not talk to me, forever!" I exaggerated my voice just hoping she'd believe.**

"**No…that's too long, but I will be mad for a whole minute! That's like almost forever!" She laughed and…fell from the sky?**

'**. . .' was the only thing I was thinking. "I'm sorry I was looking for my best friend, not an angel," I said starting to walk away, "If you find her let me know," I waved.**

"**Wait! Wait!" I heard her call to me. I laughed silently and continued walking, "I wish you'd come back!" She yelled. "You promised, you promised," I heard her chanting to herself, crossing her fingers.**

"**I always keep my promise," I laughed as she fell over seeing me in front of her. "Are you like a fairy or something? You give wishes and vanish so quickly." She looked at me hard.**

"**I think the word your looking for is genie and in addition you now have two wishes Rima." I smiled.**

**She thought hard, or at least she made it look that way. "Where were you anyways?" I asked.**

**She looked and smiled innocently, "Sitting on that tree branch." Figures she'd do that to me….**

"**I wish you'd tell me why you don't call me Rima-Chan." She stated simply.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked to clarify. "Well Mama and Papa's friends are always calling me Rima-Chan, even though my last name is Mashiro." She tilted her head like a puppy.**

"**Rima," I laughed, "Chan is just a form of respect kind of thing you say to like girls and such like sama, san and kun."**

"**So you don't respect me now, hmmmm?" She gave me a glaring look. **

"**Next!" I chimed.**

"**What? That's not fair you didn't answer the question!" She pouted **

"**I did so! How could you think your last name is actually Chan we both know it's Mashiro! Anyways I answered and explained the meaning so that's like bonus points!" **

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Rima mocked as we started walking towards the moonlit field. I easily caught up to her pace.**

**It was quiet at first, not a weird silence but a refreshing and relaxing silence. "You going to make your wish now?" I asked her waiting.**

"**I think I'll save it." She smiled. "What? You can't do that!" I complained.**

"**Yes I can, you didn't say anything about it in the rules." She giggled and ran ahead of me.**

"**You could at least wait for me! When I catch you I'm going tickle you Rima-Chan!" I smiled, she was already so far ahead of me, but she turned around and her childish smile was still plastered on her face.**

"**It's Rima! Not Rima-Chan or Mashiro or anything! You can only call me one thing and that's it!" Then her smile got softer, "For you it's Rima, just Rima." I paused and thought to myself, what's this weird feeling I'm feeling? I'm only seven it can't be a heart attack or anything. "Hurry Nagi!" Rima giggled. "Coming!" Whatever it is, I feel happy.**

**End of Flashback**

Walking didn't feel so bad, I wasn't numb or tired, I don't know exactly what I was feeling. Out of all our times together, why I chose this one? Was it the way she pouted or looked? She's probably forgotten though or threw away the past long ago. If I were her I would too, but I'm not so I didn't. I brushed her bangs just slightly and continued walking.

I reached a cliff and noticed three other. Together the cliffs pointed in the center. The weird thing was the center where all the cliffs met was missing. No land or anything! Why did Ricky want me to take Rima here? Then all my questions were answered.

"Stupid Andrew, making me look jealous, thinking he looks like me! He did not even look like me one bit, only in his dreams he could," I heard muttering.

I put Rima down and yelled over to the other cliff. "Kukai?" I heard running and saw Kukai holding Utau the same way I did. "Nagi?" smiled putting down Utau slowly.

"I think I heard Kukai," I heard a meek voice. "Tadase?" I wondered.

When he popped out of the bush I was surprised, "Where's Amu?" I asked.

"I found her," Kukai pointed, "Ikuto's carrying her." That's when I saw Ikuto.

"Now all we need is Kairi and Yaya," I thought aloud.

"Over here!" I turned around, and Kairi was there, on the other cliff holding Yaya.

"I'm guessing we all won then?" Ikuto asked, putting Amu down like the rest of us.

"Yeah but it wasn't easy, I HATE those guys," I heard Kukai spat.

"Don't tell me," I said.

"Childish fools," Kairi added.

"Don't be like that," Tadase tried to calm us down.

"How can I be calm when some jerk is pretending to be me and hitting on my girl." Kukai argued. "Wait so you and Utau are?" I asked. "No!" Kukai answered immediately.

"I think what Tadase is trying to say is that," Ikuto started.

"Even though they meddled and caused problems they did get us closer to each other," Kairi finished.

"That's right!" Kusu-Kusu giggled.

"You've all made scars inside each other," El continued.

"Is it just me or are they glowing?" I heard Kukai asked, while everyone else were starring at the chara's or whatever spirits they are…ghost? Eh whatever, focus Fujisaki!

"But just like that," Miki continued

"Thanks to us," Pepe continued

"You've healed them!" Ran shouted.

"You've all started to shine inside and now our Queens shall outside too." Dia beamed.

With a clap of each chara's hands the girls started to glow? No that word did not justify what was happening, it was more then anything I'd ever witness and it was just magically.

"Rima?" was all that was able to escape my lips, before our eyes the girls outfits totally changed and each one another girl and style. They each slowly opened their eyes only to fall. Rima fell into me and slowly her eyes opened, a sleepy look entangled her eyes.

**Rima's POV**

"Nagihiko what's happening?" I asked pushing myself off but slipping back in process, then it all flooded back, "Where are we?" I looked around and noticed everyone with was safe, together, but dress differently? Don't tell me I'm…I looked at myself, yup wearing a dress. Mine was about up to my knee's yellow and orange, strapless, almost like a sundress…almost. Strap scandals and flowers in my hair. As much as it was weird, it felt right.

"Your safe Rima-Chan," Nagihiko smiled, I did too in responses soon after. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Um why are we all spread apart and on cliffs?" I asked.

"Easy!" It was Kusu-Kusu's voice, then I saw her floating in mid-air in between the cliffs.

"If you want to go home or at least meet up together," Pepe and Il smirked.

"Is find a way!" Dia, Miki, Ran and Su laughed. "Your final challenge good luck!" Together they disappeared.

"Amu! Yaya! Utau!" I called, "What do we do?" I asked.

"Yaya doesn't know! Yaya's the baby of the group!" She clung on to Kairi.

"Utau think of something!" Amu yelled.

"Me? Why does it always have to be me?" Utau argued back.

"Well what do you expect me to do? JUMP?" Amu yelled back.

"Of course not your to clumsy…" Utau muttered.

"I heard that!" Amu stuck out her tongue.

"I wouldn't never expect you guys too, so I'll do it!" Utau back up and was ready to jump.

"Utau!" We all yelled together. We were so glad to see Kukai hold Utau back, even if she struggled at first.

I turned to Nagihiko, "What now?"

"Why are you asking me?" He responded

"Your NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI, you know everything!" I exaggerated.

"Yaya's got it!" Yaya sang, "Yaya knows what to do, but you have to believe in Yaya!" I looked at Amu, Amu looked at Utau and Utau looked at me like a chain reaction and we nodded our heads 'yes'.

"Just follow concentrate your powers and you'll hear Yaya's instructions in your heads. Like we did back at the condo! Our bond is stronger than anything!" Yaya pumped, "Go with the flow…"

"Like a leaf that dances in the wind," Yaya breathed

"Like the minutes in a year…" Amu whispered,

"Like the sun shinning within a cloud," Utau chanted.

"Like a flower that'll always bloom," I echoed.

And even though our lives were in Yaya's hands and our eyes were closed for some reason I never saw anything clearer. Our connection was so strong I knew every thought they were thinking and maybe were weird but this weird feeling is friendship. I took in a deep breathe and was ready, I was now ready for anything…

**I've been so busying reading stories for my contest I've forgotten about my stories, so I decided to update before I do anything else, I truly forgot everything about my story so I re-read it from start to fnished and I couldn't believe I actually wrote it. I was thinking maybe, maybe the winner of my contest could do the collab with me for the squeal of this story! :DD Whatever Please check out the contest, "Now or Nothing! Right?" On my stories board, I've read some great stories ^_^ so far. Reviews would be nice XD Remember I'm very busy so I tired my best, the story has a few more chapters left (I THINK)  
Read it! Love it! Hate it? Review it! :P**


	27. How To Believe

My eye's now closed, my heart is opened, my body composed and my mind is empty. My breathing is steady but my insides are churning, my mind now wavering and my stomach is burning. Yet my body feels cool and I'm relaxed as ever, if I told you I was nervous everyone would be burdened. But right now, in the air, I feel so calm and elusive, it's intriguing and light-hearted, but best of all its gentle and fragile, this presence is one I want to remember forever...

` I've opened my eyes but never had I ever seen, a sight more imaginable than wishes and dreams. `

**Rima's POV**

I believe in Yaya . . . my voice sounds so calm

I believe you Utau . . . my heart is so steady

I can believe Amu . . . my mind is now ready

I'll believe with you Nagihiko. . .I can do this now, with you on my mind

As I open my eyes I'm basked in the glow, it's bright but it's clear, it's warm, what a sight! I gasped at the scene it was amazing and untrue, is this a dream, no because there is too much riding on me...us to complete the task. I look over at the other and like me they too float, in the air, like angels, we are princesses of ourselves of course, but more important of our past and now present. I look below us and I can see Nagihiko, Kukai, Tadase, Kairi and Ikuto standing there watching us, the look in their eyes are more nervous then ours. How can I feel so relaxed when I could plummet into a dark abyss?

I turn my head to Amu, Yaya and Utau, I don't speak but I stare, I smile 'are we ready?'

We are more than steps away, farther then I'd like, but in order to connect and see them again I'll need to find the song within us all. The right one. Singing has brought this calamity upon us, let us restore it in the same way, with our hearts.

I close my eyes, I can hear this melody, it's weaves and mends into my brain quickly, but it feels eternal.

'Yaya you hear it too right?' Amu's voice? I can see her even though my eyes are closed, why is that? That's right, no matter the distance we're connected by strings.

'Yes, Amu we all can,' Utau responses.

'Rima! Would you do the honour?' No matter how calm Yaya always sounds excited.

'Me? Why me? I can't if I mess up everyone will be hurt!' I'm now worried

'It's because Spring is the season of growth and beginnings Rima,' Amu smiles.

'Amu is wrong Rima, it's not because of your season,' Utau continues, I can see the frown on Amu's face it's a playful one

'It's because we believe in you Rima,' I open my eyes and face each of them, they smile and nod and suddenly, this moment I know what our song is. I can really smile. I can begin again! I won't live in the past from this day on, but surpass it and make my very own future!

**"This is How To Believe"**

**Hold my hand and fly,**

**Never say goodbye.  
Across the open sky,  
Leave the world behind.  
I will be alright.**

**If you stay by my side. **

**All of us now, laughing, singing, smiling, happy:  
Spring & Summer  
Love & Laughter  
We'll Live Happily  
Ever After.  
We'll be higher than we thought we'd be  
Because you showed me  
How to believe. **

**Amu:**

**Tiny Shining star,  
I know who you are.  
You're never very far.  
We'll never be apart.  
Sparkle in my eye,  
Like the sky tonight.  
All of us, we face down and look at the boys, do they understand now? What they've done and how they've changed us? I laugh it doesn't matter because they seem dumbstruck.**

**Spring & Summer  
Love & Laughter  
We'll Live Happily  
Ever After.  
We'll be higher than we thought we'd be  
Because you showed me  
How to believe in me. **

**Yaya:**

**Fall & Winter  
Love & Laughter  
We'll Live Happily  
Ever After.  
We'll be higher than we thought we'd be  
Because you showed me  
How to believe.  
Utau: Yeah!  
Me and Amu:**

**ooh whooo  
ohh  
Hold my hand and fly,  
Never say Goodbye.**  
As I look at the others clearly now I notice, we've collide! I'm within arms reach! I was about to celebrate in cheering but...well you know Yaya.

"We did it! Rima! Amu! Utau!" That's right Yaya attacked us into a hug.

"Yaya!" Amu whines

"Yaya!" I threaten

Together we all yell, "Let go!" Yaya giggled but reluctantly let's go. In all the excitement I forgot that our powers have worn off, I look at Amu and Yaya and Utau and our clothes have changed, transformed without our doing or knowing. We've wearing our old uniforms from Seiyo.

"Um. does anyone know how to get down?" I ask them all nervous

"Um no," Utau says scared

"I think we're about to find out!" Amu cries

Just like that we plummet down, from thousands of feet. I can hear Yaya crying, and Amu and Utau's scream along with my own. The wind thrashes against my skin, as I'm falling my life flashes by...but the strange thing is...it's covered with one person, with one best friend, one anticipated rival and one boy I've known all my life.

I heard him chuckle, "Alright Rima," he than placed something in hair as it rested on my ear. I heard him let out an amazed sigh and he also sounded surprised, "Wow Rima, I knew it would look amazing on you."

I turned around to see him smiling and than I looked up.

_Why did I let him go? _

He smiled "There. Now even when the flower dies, you'll still look as pretty as ever." I gave him my brightest smile as the pout on my face just disappeared. I never took the bracelet off, ever.

_Why was I afraid?_

He then tried concentrating, like, like he was trying to remember something. I looked up and he had placed the tropical flower on my ear. I knew what he was trying to remember now. He was trying to figure out where'd he'd seen this before, why it was so familiar. If I really was his 'best friend,' but I couldn't let him find out. I quickly pulled him out of thought.

_Why didn't I just tell you?_

"Rima! This isn't goodbye! I don't want it to be, so instead I'm saying thank you! I'll see you again!" He shouted as he waved away. His smile breaking, he then sat down and looked away

_Thank me? Why are you saying this when I already said goodbye? Don't say hello again!_

He marched up to me and kissed me full on. He held my face and forced our lips together. I tried to break away because I knew deep inside I wanted this. I tired to break out but I couldn't. After struggling I got tired of fighting and then slowed the kiss down. We kissed in a field of tropical flowers as the wind blew an intoxicating scent. Goodbye just doesn't work for us...

_Why do I remember all of this?_

"It's Rima! Not Rima-Chan or Mashiro or anything! You can only call me one thing and that's it!" Then my smile got softer, "For you it's Rima, just Rima." He paused and thought to myself, was he thinking? "Hurry!" I giggled.

I don't want this to be goodbye either! I'm not good with goodbye! I clenched my hands and hoped I wouldn't fall, not again. All these flashbacks, my last moments seem to always be with you...Nagihiko Fujisaki, there is no denying it...

"I wish..." I whispered the rest, and then I landed, it was too soft to be the asphalt, cement or ground. I looked up and he smiled. "Was your wish to land? Rima?" He laughed

"Naghiko?" I gasped

"You used up your final wish you know," He smiled

He had to kill the moment, and to think I was going to thank him, but than something hit me, "You remember that? After all these years?"

He looked at me stupid, "Didn't I make up the wishes?"

"I guess," I giggled, but then I decided to mess with him, but I didn't wish you'd save me, I didn't even use my wish yet! I only wished to myself, something different." I teased

"Whatever you say Rima," He rolled his eye in a playful manner.

"Congratulations!" Kusu-Kusu popped up suddenly. I turned around and I wasn't the only one who was caught, Yaya and Utau were caught by Kairi and Kukai of course. I looked over at Amu and Ikuto was still holding her as Tadase laughed. Did he finally give up? It didn't matter everyone was safe.

"You pass!" Ran shouted.

"You guys have a choice now," Pepe lectured. These test were getting tedious.

"You can either go home with your memories..." El continued

"Or you can put an end to your powers and your memory's..." Il said

"And forget about all that's happened because of your powers," Dia finished.

This was all we ever wanted, to forget about the boys. I bit my lips and pondered this. After all we've gone through, the heartaches and headaches, I can forget if I want. I looked at Amu, Utau and Yaya. We were all indecisive. It was quiet and the tension was more then high.

We opened our mouths but we cut off.

"The answers no," Kukai said, he looked serious.

"You don't get to decide," Pepe said

"Well that's too bad," Ikuto followed.

"...because our lives have been impacted," Tadased said

"We chose not to forget them, but be together," Kairi defended

"That's right, I don't want to forget, not again..." Nagihiko finished. The chara's looked at us, "What will you do Rima?" Kusu-Kusu whispered in my ear.

I looked at the other girls and they nodded they're heads understanding my thoughts.

"We don't want to hurt!" Amu cried at the boys

"I don't want to go through anymore!" Utau continued

"Yaya's been hurt too much as it is!" Yaya pouted

"That's why..." I whined

The boys looked at us, they looked hurt, like they didn't mean it. We know it was their intension to show they're love to us, but they did hurt us a lot, that's why...that's why...

"That's why we chose not to forget!" We all yelled together. The boys were more then shocked as we smiled to each other.

"Good luck, Autumn, Winter, Spring and Summer, may you live happily ever after!" With that my vision was blinded...would we be able to go home...now? I felt a hand on mine, it was reassuring, it was Nagihiko.

**I've been busy with school and my "All or Nothing! Right?" Contest but I love this story and I've left you all waiting for a long time, so I hope you enjoy it, because it's almost over. I'm very sorry for waiting this long, but I've made myself a facebook account under "Karen Yagishita Mashiro" and I've recently made an amv for my youtube account xxXAmuletPrincessXxx and so I hope this chapter was alright! :D For some reason I felt like the first bit of the page sounds like a poem lol. Sorry for be I haven't even had a chance to re-read it. :( No time**

**Oh and the song is by Brigit Mendler "How to Believe" I found it in the Summer and that's where some idea's came from :D Note the final chapter is coming up next, don't miss your chance to help me with the ending! Comment what you want :P**

` Reviews -hearts from hime-chan- `


	28. Follow Me!

**Rima P.O.V**

I hesitantly opened my eyes; a mixture of fear and anxiety wasted over my very being while doing so. I looked about, hmmmm, where was everyone? However, the only one who replied was my echo. The gymnasium of the school was completely empty as I walked out the door. Why was no one around? I continued walking around the court-yard when I heard the gasps of air that came from crying.

I happily yelled, "Yaya!"

Yaya turned and faced me with a happy smile while regaining her composure, "Oh Rima-tan, where is everyone?" I shrugged, if she didn't know I didn't either. Oh, that's when I noticed Kukai, but Yaya noticed him first.

"Kukaiiiiiiiii, where were you?! Yaya thought she was alone and lost with Rima!" To her expression Kukai chuckled. With his regular overly self-confidence, he pumped "Don't worry girls, I'm here". I rolled my eyes as Yaya cheered. Oh God, here we go.

"Follow me" was all I needed to hear and without even letting him finish his sentence I gestured him to move.

As we walked I couldn't help but question what was really happening. Yaya and Kukai were chatting amongst another as I did so. Until Kukai asked, "What's up Rima?"

"Well, why am I here? Why are you here? Isn't this all a little strange to you? No matter how far we walk, we always end up back to the start. I think we're in a mazed. " I continued. That's when a very loud Yaya yelled "Oh Yaya found a kitty :3." I turned, surprised to see Ikuto. "Ikuto?" Kukai exasperated. If we are in fact in a maze though, how come we haven't found any one else yet? We had been walking for what seemed like forever.

"Yo," Ikuto said. See, this is what I meant. "We all conquered our battles, and the war should be over; yet why are things the way?" I asked.

"Ohh" I heard Yaya squeak. We all looked at her with a 'why' expression. "What's wrong with you?" Asked Ikuto.

"Well...it's just I noticed something...is all" Yaya began. "What?" Kukai motioned. "Look around, well Yaya is the Ace of Autumn and Rima is the Queen of Spring right?" I nodded in response. "Well, at first Yaya thought that we were incomplete." She then started pacing around.

"In order for the world to continue rotating, Mother Nature and Father Time must work along with the seasons. As in some places of the world it may be Spring or Autumn while others it may be Winter or even Summer" Yaya finished. My chin started hurting how because when my jaw dropped it ran for miles. "Yaya that's so poetic!" I awed. Yaya giggled, "Notice Kukai and Ikuto" Yaya pointed.

I looked at the guys, and nodded, "Well, Ikuto is a Winter and Kukai is a follower of Summer...could it be Yaya, Rima, Kukai and Ikuto are stuck like this for a reason?" Hmmm, the theory was possible but why? "We must not have won the war yet; just the battle" Kukai said seriously. "We've got to stay calm though" Ikuto finished.

"Ohh let's try texting Utau and Amu!" Yaya yelled. Pretty clever, but I had already tried, "they either fell on their cell phones, lost 'em or there is no signal where they are" I sighed. Yaya and I were on the verge of crying, we'd never been this far away from Amu or Utau; the world was a scary place.

"Don't worry", Kukai knocked my in the head. "Ouch! Kukai what are you doing" I said, fixing my hair. "It worked right? Now your not crying because you head hurts" he laughed. I took in a deep breath; trying to hold my smile back. I looked over to see a wailing Yaya. "What about Yaya I asked. Kukai laughed, "I don't need to do that with Yaya, she's more upset because I didn't knock her on the head; and at least she's not missing Utau and Amu now.

In a distance I could hear Yaya, "That's not fair! Yaya knew Kukai a whole 20 seconds more than Rima. Kukai's a meanie!" She wailed, I giggled at her reaction.

"C'mon," Ikuto said as he carried Yaya and faced Kukai and myself. "Let's go find the others before they start crying like this baby". We nodded assuring Ikuto we would. We all continued on our quest to find the lost people.

To be honest this was a good time; I hadn't ever gotten to know Kukai or Ikuto. I never really got the chance or wanted to for that matter. Kukai looked like an average player and Ikuto, kind of a pervert. What is it that Utau and Ikuto see that I never could? I realized now that it was probably their would be-selves because Kukai was actually a really considerate guy and Ikuto was more mature and responsible then even myself. I let out a sigh as we forwarded on.

"What's up?" Ikuto asked me. Night was befalling and we were still walking around in circles, "nothing really" I answered. I looked over to see a sleeping Yaya in Ikuto's arms. She sure was cute.

"Ohh I get it! Rima's jealous of Yaya's special treatment" to which I glared in response. He chuckled at my expression, "Well then, let me treat you like the Queen you are." With that last comment, even before my resisting could begin he knelt down. "Here" he gestured. "I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"No I'm fine" I stubbornly walked away; only to be dragged back. "C'mon". I finally gave in, "Fine" but I couldn't help hide a blush. Even though Kukai was just another slave it was weird to carried; I can see why Amu blushes so much with Tadase and Ikuto now...

* * *

**Amu POV**

I sneezed once again. "Amu, stop sneezing already!" Utau nagged. "Hey, I can't help it!" I said, while blowing my nose. Utau rolled her eyes "From now on your not a Queen. I'm removing your status. You are totally the Joker of Winter now". I looked at her wittingly, "Fine but your the Devil of Summer" I stick my tongue out. Once again receiving another roll of the eyes.

Tadase smiled in response causing me to blush, "Perhaps someone is talking about you".

"I'll go search for the others. I'll take Tadase" Utau commanded. I looked at Utau with a 'WHY' expression, why was she taking Tadase away from me. "Because marriage is forbidden before we find the others" she winked. I flushed bright pink, "Whaaat! Fine take Tadase, but I wasn't even thinking about that" I stuttered. Utau laughed as before we could even discuss other plans, she was off with Tadase. "She's so irrational. Geez." I sighed.

"Hmm, Kairi?" I asked "Your sister used to be Utau's manager right, so why'd she take Tadase? She barely knows him."

Kairi had a shocked look on his face, "Yes...but it's only natural that Utau be friendly with Tadase, I mean they are childhood friends..."

"WHAT!" I gasped. "Well that's why Tadase and Ikuto are so close, competitive rivals. They are childhood friends. Actually..." Kairi smiled, he kind of had a cute smile. "Utau probably gets her competitiveness from Ikuto" Kairi laughed.

"Well Utau is way more competitive and straightforward and-WAIT, WHAAAAAAT? ARE YOU SAYING UTAU AND IKUTO ARE RELATED?!"

Kairi looked at me like an idiot "You really are a joker aren't you. Of course. I thought you and Ikuto and Tadase were close. How'd you not know this?" That's when I finally reflected on my relationship with Ikuto and Tadase. It was shallow...

* * *

**Minna! How was this chapter, my GOD IT TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE. I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO RE-READ IT, I'M TIRED. Review so I know which couples are a priority!**

**KantoShanto- I made this chapter so with hint of Kaimu just for you. The next update will have more hints. Enjoy and I hope you'll look forever to more :D**

**InsertStupidNameHere- Thanks for the kind words; i appreciate them. I'll definitely work harder.**

**Chocomint3- Hey I remember you, long time no see ;) Thanks and I hope you likely this chapter :D**

**HaibaraAiFan- Update, it took a lot of might to beat the procrastination Q_Q You were my curel thankies**

**IceFire56- You were a great inspiration to continue writing; I hope you enjoy :D**


End file.
